The Troubles of Time
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Not related to Shiny's City of the Phantoms. A Danny Phantom/Indiana Jones crossover. Clockwork's staff has been stolen and in order to get it back Danny must travel back in time and team up with a renowned professor to prevent a madman from using it.
1. All the Time in the World

**Danny Phantom: The Troubles of Time**

**By Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I am not Butch Hartman nor I am George Lucas (would be nice, but I'm not). This is story is also in no way related to Shining Zephyr's **_**Indiana Jones and the City of the Phantoms.**_

**Author's Notes: Another plot bunny has come to me this time two great heroes are about to come together.**

**Chapter I: All the Time in the World**

**Gestapo Officer 1 (1935)  
**

"This way, hurry," I told my brothers in arms as we chased a group of escaped prisoners down the streets of Munich, they had escaped from a camp but they would not get far. "I think they went In here," I told them pointing to an old home on the edge of town.

"Wilhelm, come _hier_!" Gustav said as I saw he had walked into building, "I think I found something," he said as I caught up to him and beheld a glowing green light. "What do you think it is," he asked me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Not sure, but whatever it is, maybe Hitler will reward us if we find out," I said as we walked toward the light.

**Danny (Present Day)  
**

"So with the sinking of the _Maine _the Spanish-American War began and…," our teacher said as the bell rang.

"Here are your notes Fenton, just don't fall behind on the homework," X said as he handed me my note book and walked out of the classroom. Since I haven't been able to drive in awhile I've had to do written work and if that's not bad enough Headmaster Spritle made X my tutor.

Months had passed since that dreadful battle with Freddy Krueger and I still bear the scars of it. My hands aren't what they used to be; I can use them but my strength has greatly diminished and Clockwork had to install mental controls on _Flywheel _to compensate for that.

I have to wear a special harness to increase the strength in my legs (something about Krueger's powers had damaged the nerves). I am no way an invalid and can walk without the harnesss but if I want to achieve normal walking speed I need a bit of help.

"Hey Danny are you okay," I heard Danielle ask me as she walked up beside me. Even though her tongue was cut out of her mouth, her ghost powers still allow her to talk although she still some trouble concentrating sometimes.

"Can't complain, what's up?" I ask her smiling, it has been her recovery and Sam's love that has inspired to get better and work myself to where I am now.

"I was wondering if you were up to showing me how to drive the _Flywheel_?" she asked looking at me with those puppy dog eyes of her.

"Fine," I sighed as we walked down the hall and headed to the garage to get this over with.

**Indy (1935)  
**

"This had better be good Marcus," I said I opened the door of my friend's, Marcus Brody, museum. He said he had some big discovery to show that could change the face of history. "You know I was showing a class on dig of Glastonbury," I tell him as I walk into his office but he wasn't there.

A colleague of mine from Cambridge talked me into teaching a semester here in England, but he gave me no lesson plan so that means that I have to wing it. However before we get into the lesson some student always has some question about Atlantis or the Holy Lance and I tell them the same thing all the time, 'That's mythology _not _history!'

"Indiana is that you?" I hear his voice callout from the storage room, "I'm in the Egyptology vault," he says as I walk to the vault but to my surprise find not Brody.

"Brody, you're not in here," I tell him as I walk out hear noise coming from the Mayan storage room. I get up and walk out of the vault and enter the right room. "How did you get to be curator," I ask him as I find him foraging through a drawer of remains.

"Ah Indy, I have the greatest discovery since Tut's tomb here in my pocket," Brody tells me fumbling with his pockets until he takes a small box tied up tight and unwraps it. "Behold," he said triumphantly as he reveals a curved fragment of bone.

"It's a piece of bone, I've seen it before," I tell him as he looks down at the bone and smiles at me.

"This is a piece of Amenhotep IV's skull, this found outside of his city of Armana, we could be close to the discovery of the century- the proof that…," he says before I hold my hand out to stop him.

"As much as I would love to help you out, I have a full plate," I tell him as he notices a piece of paper in my pocket.

"I didn't know you were searching for the Scepter of Time?" he asks me seeing the titile of it as I shake my head.

"I'm not, a student wrote about for an assignment, needless to say it's getting an F," I tell referring to my policy that the papers have to be actual history and not superstition.

"Well, when you have free time call me, this Armana case could be the greatest achievement in Egyptology," Marcus said as I left the room to get back to reviewing papers, my favorite job.

**Clockwork (Present Day)  
**

"I honestly don't see what the problem is gentlemen that was over a year ago," I told them sighing at the Observant's idiocy. Yes, there were injuries but both Phantoms are alive; Dan is contained and Krueger destroyed.

"You could have them killed, if it wasn't for their fast thinking you could have been in a lot of…," they said as we heard a noise coming from the lower levels of my tower.

"Excuse me," I said smiling to the Observants as I grabbed my scythe and went to investigate the problem.

"_Wo sind wir?_" a voice asked as two Gestapo officers from WWII appeared, no doubt they had discovered natural portal and stumbled in here. I had to eliminate before they damage the timeline.

"Somewhere you're not welcomed," I said as I floated down to be greeted by a barrage of bullets from the Mausers.

"_Halt!_" they shouted as they fired their weapons but being a ghost I simply went intangible and dodged their blasts.

"I think it's time you leave," I said swiping at them with my scythe getting ready to freeze them when I was caught off guard by a stray bullet causing me to drop my staff. "NO!" I shouted as one of the Nazis grabbed it.

"A fine gift for _Der Führer's _birthday," he said looking at the staff as his comrade searched for other treasures.

"You will return that to me now or suffer the consequences," I warned them as I blasted them but they ducked out of the way.

"_Ich denke nicht so,_" the soilder said as he fired his pistol.

"Look what I found Wilhelm," his comrade said holding up my medallions in his hand, "You think these make good gifts as well," he asked as his superior smiling.

"_Ja, _come on, let's get back to Munich so we can show our prizes to the doctor," the superior said as the left meaning I needed to call on some assistance.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)  
**

"Please Speed, please be my partner for the mechanics project," Connor begged on his knees on the verge of crying. He had been pestering me all day about this stupid project.

"No, I told you I'm helping Danni with hers, besides I thought Sam was helping you?" I ask him as he looks around like he's being followed.

"That's problem, rumor is the last partner Sam had ended up in a body bag, I'm too good looking to die," he whines as I roll my eyes in exasperation.

"We'll talk about this later, I have homework to do," I tell him as I go to the library where Danni is waiting for me but my mind is elsewhere.

Ever since we rescued Danny and Danni from Freddy Krueger and went to that clock tower, I have been thinking of my father. I know he was that locked room and if I could only remember what happened this mystery could be solved but my mind was blank.

I was soon snapped back to the present as I heard Danielle call out, "Hey Speed," I shook the cobwebs out of my head and went to sit next to her.

"Hey Danni, have you decided on what you want to do your project on?" I asked her as she looked through a pile of books on the desk.

"Well, I wanted to do it on the mechanics of an ecto-converter but I can't find anything on it here and I don't think Aniskov would be too pleased with me if I did that topic," she said as we laughed at the truth of that though the look on his face might be worth it.

"Well why don't we compromise, Ectoplasm is an eighth generation fuel source I think. So why not do it on eighth generation fuels and how current model cars might be adapted to use it," I tell her as she nods and takes out some paper and starts writing.

I look up to the ceiling wondering about my father, if I ever find out where that clock tower is I was going to search until I found him.

**Dr. Showenhower (1935)  
**

"Are you sure it is safe, Karl?" my wife Lydia asked me as I strapped her to the platform and adjusted the controls of my latest experiment code named Operation _Lebende Kunst. _If it works I could provide Hitler with the ultimate concealed weapon and with future research I could use it to steal art from right under museum's noses making me rich.

"The skin cultures survived the process so I know it doesn't harm living creatures -that much- besides if you die consider yourself a martyr for the _Reich," _I tell her as I don a pair of goggles and prepare to pull the lever when there is a knock at the door. "Blast!" I cursed as I removed my eyewear and went to answer it.

"_Doktor Karl Showenhower_?" the delivery boy asked as I nodded, "I have a package from Munich for you," he said handing me two parcels which I signed for. "_Danke, Doktor_," the boy said as he left.

"What is it Karl, my sweet," Lydia asked as I went over to her and set her free beore heading to the packages.

"I don't believe it," I said as I opened them and gazed at my prize, "I thought it a legend but after all my years of research the item I am looking for falls into my lap," I said smiling as I rubbed my eyes.

"That's not?" Lydia asked in shock as I smiled.

"It is, the Scepter of time and the _Horloge_ Medallions at last I have the key to my plans," I said smiling at the power I now possess.


	2. Time Lapse

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I have now indicated which character is what time so it is easier to follow. I wasn't sure what the exact relation between Karl and Freakshow would be but I'll explain about Lydia later on. **

**Story Teller: I'll keep that plot bunny in mind.**

**Mystery Writer5775: close but Karl is related to Freakshow and I think you'll like this fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You got that right, you never know about Clockwork and his inner thoughts. Indy will certainly have to rethink his beliefs on the Scepter.**

**Shining Zephyr: Yes do have to love Indy grading papers and you have nothing to fear from this fic, mine is totally separate from your fic.**

**Chapter II: Time Lapse**

**Danni (Present Day)**

"This is so cool Danny," I told my brother as I buckled up and turned the key to the car.

"Flywheel online, welcome Danielle," an electronic voice chimed as I looked down at the screen.

"You know my name?" I asked it but before it could respond Danny phased me out of the car, "what was that for?" I asked him upset as he covered my mouth.

"I heard something," he whispered as he looked around and saw what looked like bug, "It seems Zile has been reading the Book of Fruit Loops," he said blasting that.

"Why would he spy on us?" I ask him as something metallic fall and jump holding on tight to Danny.

"It's okay Danni, remember what Clockwork said Freddy is locked up on Hel Island with no way out," he tells smiling comforting me as I let go. "Why do we get something to eat," he says as I nod and leave behind him.

**Zile Zazic (Present Day)  
**

"Never trust a half ghost," I said as the link to the spycam was cut off. I knew following Plasmius example and this just proves it.

Ever since that Danny Fenton started attending, I have been trying to figure out the link between him and his sponsor, CW. He seems intertwined not only with the boy but the Racers as well and I must must find out what it is.

While I was thinking, Stan came in with a piece of paper, "Here's the Fenton's kid excuse, boss," he said as I took it from him and looked it over:

_Spritle Racer,_

_Danny Fenton will be unable to participate in any hands on lessons for a matter of months. He suffered severe injuries during the holiday. It is appreciated if you adjust his class accordingly._

_-CW._

"Stan, I want you to look up the papers in Amity Park to find out what caused Daniel's injuries," I told him as I picked up the phone to make some phone calls.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"Fascinating," I said looking over the latest reports from a Tibetan dig I had ordered. If these reports our correct, I may finally have the proof to begin colonizing the Himalayas as the spiritual capital of the Reich.

While I was thinking there was a knock on the door, "_Herein!_" I shouted as the door opened and an Ahenenerbe officer entered the room,

"_Herr Reichsführer, _I have some important news," he says as he salutes me and bid to sit down.

"_Was?_" I ask him curiously, what could be so important that it merited disturbing me from my studies.

"We may have found the final piece nessceary to begin Operation _Niederlage_," tells me excitedly, "A delivery boy brought it to Dr. Showenhower's lab," he continues as I think for a second.

"_Sind Sie, es konnten eine Fälschung sein sicher? _" I ask him skeptically, there have been many claimants and all of them have been fakes.

"I am positive, _Reichsführer_, he says as I smile, "_Ihre Aufträge_?" the officer asks as he stands up.

"Have a few of your men, keep an eye on our friend Karl, when he is positive that he has the real thing bring it to me at once," I tell him as he salutes me and leaves.

Once he is gone, I take out Showenhower's file from my desk, "We might have to renegotiate the terms of our 'deal' Karl," I said looking down at the down at the folder with the word '_Zigeuner' _stampedon the front.

**Vlad (Present Day)**

"Oh fudge nuts, another dead end," I cursed throwing the book to the ground. I have searched every museum here and in the Ghost Zone and everyone has told me the same thing: it's a myth!

"Have you considered that this book is a hoax, you know Simon Magus could have invented it?" one of the Ghost Vultures asked me as my eyes glared red.

"And you have considered that Matlock is just some bad actor in suit?" I retorted as they covered their eyes.

"Come on boys, we don't need to hear this blasphemy," the leader said as they left just as my phone started ringing.

"What now," I moaned as I picked up the phone, "Masters," I said trying to sound polite, I hate answering the phone, especially I'm still on the mend from my brush with death last year.

"Vladimir, this is Zile Zazic, I was wondering if you could do favor for me," the fellow billion asked me on the other side.

"Forget it, Zazic, I'm not letting you use my minions to destroy that infernal Mach 6," I told him as Zile laughed.

I would never dream of asking you that Vlad," he said as I shuddered at the word. Ever since that maniac tried to kill me in my sleep I get terrified when someone mentions dream. "All I want from you is to find out if Daniel had been in any accidents, think you can do it," he asks as I roll my eyes.

"I'll think about it," I said as hung and went to searching for the Book of Exorcisms in hopes that it will help me be rid of Abramelin.

**Indy (1935)**

"All evidence we have indicates that the Sphinx was in fact build by Khafra in the Fourth Dynasty of the Old Kingdom," I explained to the students writing the dates of possible construction on the blackboard.

"Dr. Jones, what about the theory that Sphinx is older than Khafra and hides a secret temple underneath its paws?" one of my students in my class asked as I rolled my eyes, "wouldn't explain why the Arabs called it _Abul-Hôl?" _

"The Arabs called it Father of Terror, because they had heard the myths of the Sphinx from Greece. In case you forgot the word Sphinx comes from the Greek _sphingo _'I strangle' as the stories held that the creature killed it's victims that way," I explained to them, "not because it held some supernatural occult powers,"

"But what about the…," another student went on before the bell rang.

"Remember to do you assignment on Hieroglyphics and translating into demotic," I tell them as they leave giving me time to relax , "Why did I ever agree to this?" I asked myself as I erased the board and went to grading papers.

**Clockwork (Present Day)  
**

"How could you let this happen Clockwork?" the Observants asked me angrily, "You know what could if they figured out how to use it," they warned me as I sighed.

"I know, I've seen the type future _they _would create and I can assure you that I am dedicated to preventing that from happening," I said waving my hand across the mirror until it showed Danny and Danielle enjoying a snack.

"No, I thought we told that we forbade you to interfere with the timeline," an Observant said unaware of the stupidity of that phrase but I decided to humor them.

"Everything will be taken care, now run along," I said as I watched them leave and went back to my plan to rectify this problem


	3. The Wax Seal

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Well Vlad seems to spy on Danny on a daily basis so he knows what to look for. You do have to feel bad for Danni but she's strong and will pull through. Freddy Krueger was one of those things you had to be there to believe it and Zazic wasn't there. Plasmius won't tell Zile anything. The Nazis are tricky and you have to watch out especially when dealer with those in the upper echelon like Himmler. You'll find out about the Sphinx later on. The Observants are stupid and don't know a thing, think about it, they were the ones who let Nocturne keep the Spear of Somnus even after he became evil. **

**Shining Zephyr: Clockwork is smarter than the whole lot of them. I can't believe you actually feel sorry for Plasmius, but he does have it pretty hard though right now between being attacked by Freddy Krueger and being possessed by Abramelin. Ancient Egypt is something I'm fascinated with and have read about it for years although I did have to look a few things up.**

**Chapter III: The Wax Seal**

**Connor (Present Day)**

"Okay Connor here are the subjects I picked out for the project," Sam said showing me a list, "I think this one has the most potential," she tells as I look at her suggestion.

"Internal Combustion Engines of Death?" I ask her as looking, "I don't know Sam that idea is...," I began to say as she glares at but stop as Annalise comes into the room.

"What are you doing here Annalise," Sam asks her watching her like a hawk. She was like the dog in those foghorn leghorn cartoons, wanting to attack but couldn't due the rope keeping it tied up.

"I just came to get see how Danny was doing, I heard he was in accident during break and wanted to drop a present off for him," she said looking around and smiling, "Well, give him my best," she tells us as she leaves.

"Well at least the template was killed by Freddy Krueger," she says as I think back to that event and remember that that girl Paulina was killed by that maniac, which I still have nightmares about, stupid Freddy Krueger!

**Dr. Showenhower (1935)**

I couldn't believe that in my hands were the tickets to enacting my plan of revenge against my enemies.

For centuries, the Showenhowers have been at odds with the Catholic Church since Urban II excommunicated my ancestor for being a sorcerer. Since then entire generations of pious and devout Showenhowers have been condemned to Hell, but with the scepter in my possession I will change that.

I will go back in time and kill Pope Urban II and manipulate the cardinals so that my ancestor will become pope in his place. Then with my family on the chair of St. Peter, we will conquer the world and I would show my _benefactor _what real power is.

"Beautiful," I said running my hand across it as I heard a knock on the door, "All right, I'm coming," I fumed as I walked to the main hall and opened the door finding two members of the Ahenenerbe standing in front of me.

"Dr. Showenhower, we are under orders from _Reichsführer _Himmler to monitor your progress of your studies," one of them said as they marched and searched my lab.

"How dare you barge in here and think you…," I start yelling until one of them smiles at them.

"Have you forgotten that if you cause problems Himmler could easily revoke your _Spezieller Status_," the second one threatens as I smile and tell them to carry on. Hoping they won't interfere with my plans.

**Danny (Present Day)**

"How are you enjoying that sundae Danni?" I ask my sister as she digs into mountainous ice cream treat contented for the moment but I could still see a bit of fear in her eyes.

Sometimes during the night, I hear her scream in terror from nightmares pleading for Freddy to have mercy on her. It breaks my heart to see her like that and Headmaster Spritle has even considered having her take classes via computer so she can be with Miles hoping it will ease her fears but she insists on staying here not letting her fears get the best of her.

"This is the best sundae I've ever had, though it's missing one thing…," she said as I roll my eye as I know what's coming.

"…Dark Chocolate Syrup with a dollop of peanut butter on the top," we say in unison with two different expressions on our faces. Danni loves that stuff; she'd drink from the bottle like soda if she could while I can't stand that junk.

"Why must you make fun for liking that stuff?" she asks glaring at me as Sam comes in with a concerned look on her face.

"Hey dear what's up?" I ask as I kiss her.

"I think we have a problem, I think Annalise is spying on you," she tells me as I frown at the idea. Sometimes I think that Zazic and Plasmius are twins separated at birth. If Vlad ever decided to abdicate from his position of head of the Church of the Fruit Loops Zile could easily take over and no one would know the difference.

"I'll check out what Vlad Jr is up to," I said as I get ready to leave when I froze like a statue.

"You are needed for a more urgent mission," I hear Clockwork's voice say gravely as the master of time appears before us.

**Indy (1935)**

"According to the _Discussions and Vision of Enoch_; the Pyramids were constructed as sanctuaries for the world's knowledge so it would be kept safe from the Flood," I read a paper sighing. No matter how many times you tell them that pyramids were built in the Old Kingdom starting with Djozer they still want to believe the rantings of a few nut jobs who cite nonexistent scriptures (even if they did exist they probably date to the 8th CE, too late to be authentic) that the pyramids are more than just tombs.

Right now, Thugees seem pleasant compared to this but sometimes one does not have a, "…choice," I blurt out my thoughts as I am distracted by an envelope on my door. "Probably another late assignment," I moan as I get up and remove it.

The envelope seems to be antique probably an original Martin envelope from 1876 addressed to 'Dr. Henry Walton Jones, Jr,' but the lettering is an enigma. It is changes its appearance going from looking like a child scribbled it to a master penman and it's style are a mixture of modern and old writing dating to the middle ages.

I examine the back of it, it is sealed in purple wax with a stamp resembling a clock gear but the real surprise is inside. "I didn't know people still used parchment anymore," I sad finding the folded medium inside with the following inscription:

_Dr. Jones,_

_I am sending a new student to you_

_-CW._

"I hate pranks," I grumbled putting the note in my desk and thinking nothing more of it.

**Annalise (Present Day)**

"What did you find out for daddy, dear?" father asks as I roll my eyes in embarrassment.

"Well, I managed to peek into the Goth's notebook and found out that Danny has been suffering from nightmares as well as his little brat of a sister," I tell him as he raises an eyebrow at me.

"So what, everyone has nightmares, it's caused when you have too much Kung Pow Chicken," he says as I hand him a piece of paper I ripped from the notebook. "Hmm, attacked during a dream?" he asked smiling before turning to me, "what about CW any information on him?" he asks as I shake my head.

"Nothing," I tell him as he frowns in disapproval shaking his head.

"What do you mean nothing?" he asks as I repeat that I found nothing on CW. "I want you to hack into their computers, I must find out who CW is?" he says as I leave hoping to get a raise in my allowance for this.

**Ahenenerbe Officer 1 (1935)**

"Don't touch anything," Showenhower said as he left to take a break giving us a check to examine his efforts making sure he's not trying to plot against Hitler.

"Search these papers, find anything that could be seditious," I order my comrade as he salutes me and we begin searching.

So far everything seems on the up and up and nothing seems noteworthy until a come across a book labled _The Life Pope Urban II_. "_Warum würde er dieses Buch haben?_" I ask as I flip through it finding certain pages marked and notes scrawled in some illegible code.

"_Dietmar, erhalten Sie hierhin!_" I order as my compatriot rushes over to where I am standing.

"_Ja,_" he says looking at the book curiously, "_Was diese Markierungen sind?_" he asks noticing Showenhower's scrawls in the margins as well.

"_Ich Weiß nicht, _but I think we should relocate this heirloom of the Reich to the _Reichsführer's _office to prevent Showenhower from desecrating it," I say as he takes the scepter and medallions before leave through the back entrance to avoid being noticed.


	4. Eine Schwarze Sonne Steigt in den Osten

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Well it really must as she was rejoicing at Paulina's demise as just saying that she was killed. Karl wants to take over the world by manipulating the Catholic Church and its influence over Europe at the time of his ancestor (which is considerable). Oh, the Nazis plans are vicious and will have disastrous consequences for the world if not stopped. I thought so too, it gives them a chance to talk and just relax which they seriously need. It's the truth; I'm partial to Danny calling Zile 'Vlad, Jr' myself. It will definitely be fun to see what happens when they eventually meet up. Who knows what will happen now and I hope you had a great Independence day too.**

**Smallvillegirl2: that's okay, FF .net was acting up again. I know Freddy is cool but would you honestly still call him that if he tried to run you over with a car? The Nazis were talking about taking the staff to Himmler to prevent Showenhower from using it.**

**Shining Zephyr: I would talk giving a lecture on Egypt over facing Thugees too. In my book Thugges are nothing are compared to Nazis I'd rather deal Thugees than Nazis. The weirdness has just begun.**

**Chapter IV: **_**Eine Schwarze Sonne Steigt in den Osten**_

**Danny (Present Day)  
**

"What is this about Clockwork?" I ask the ghost as he looks around the room nervously like something's bothering him.

"I cannot tell you here Danny but follow me there is a natural portal nearby," he said as we get up and follow the elderly ghost a few yards to a janitor's closet where a swirling green portal was glowing casting an eerie light in the room.

Sam began to step first until Clockwork held a hand, "Danny only, I'm in enough with the Observants as it is," he says as Sam glares at him until I get between them.

"It's okay Sam I'll be fine," I tell her as we embrace and share a passionate kiss before Clockwork points to the portal indicating it was time to go. "I'll be back Sam," I tell her as we break away and I follow the ghost through the portal and arrive at his tower.

"I am sorry to separate you but this is urgent," he says as I look around and see that his medallions are missing and his staff is nowhere. "I see you discovered the emergency," he says with a slight smile, "do you remember what Frostbite told you about the natural portals of the Ghost Zone?" he asks me as I think for a second.

"Yeah they can take you anywhere or anytime, why do you ask this?" I tell him as I get a sick feeling in the back of my mind.

"Nazis from World War II have discovered a portal to our time and stole my staff and medallions. I need you to get them before they use them for their dark purposes," he says as I swallow hard, "I need not tell should they discover how to use it, the atrocities they will commit will make Holocaust seem pale in comparison," he says as I think of all the people who would suffer from their evil, including Sam, which I would never allow to happen but there was just one problem.

"How can I do anything to stop, they're in the past and I'm in the present," I ask him curiously as he smiles.

"Though my staff has been stolen I can still transcend time. I will send you back to their time, 1935, where you will pose as an archaeology student at Cambridge University. I have alerted the teacher to your arrival," he says as he waves his hand over me and my clothes change to fit the time period. "Before you go Danny let me give this caveat, your objective is to retrieve the staff and medallions from the Nazis, nothing more and nothing less, do not under any circumstance change the past," he says sternly.

"I understand," I tell him before he motions for me to walk through portal and start on my way.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)  
**

"Okay Speed, I found this on the internet," Danni says handing me a piece of paper that I look over, "It's the plans for a Cold Fusion engine dating back to 1960s," she told excitedly.

"I think my father raced against something similar before," I tell her recognizing the build of the car from old race footage from one of my dad's races. "There was a problem with the generator and radiation leaked out. They had to evacuate the entire arena," I tell her as she writes it down but she seems distracted. "are you okay?" I ask her concerned.

"I'm just worried about Danny, he had some mission and he has to do it own," she says looking into space.

"Danny's a competent individual, I'm sure he'll do just fine, " I tell her, "Whatever he does he succeeds at," I tell her as she smiles at that comment and laughs.

"Except 19th century poetry," she says cheering up as she gets back to the assignment more focused than ever.

"So I've heard, do you know what type of mission he has to complete," I ask her before hiding my nose in a book on nuclear power.

"No, the person who hired him said only he could go on this mission," she says as I think about her words while trying to concentrate on the project.

**Dr. Showenhower (1935)  
**

"NO!" I shouted as I violently threw papers and books off my desk in a frantic attempt to find something. It had to be here I left it here for further study and artifacts don't sprout wings and fly off.

"_Karl, was ist los?_" Lydia asks me worriedly as she races in the room and see the clutter on the floor, "_Sind Sie Schmerzen?_" she asks as I clean up the lab.

"_Nein, _I'm unhurt but the scepter and the medallions are missing and I don't…," I began to realize what happened. "Curse Himmler," I spat as sat down at my desk in one second that beady eyed little vermin had ruined decades of work.

"What are you going to do?" Lydia asks me as I scoff at her question.

"What _can _I do, if I were to complain the Gestapo would be knocking down the door before I even had a chance to say anything," I was Himmler's little pet, everything I have I unfortunately owe to Himmler and the SS and if I were to rebel that would be the end of me.

"You're not going to let your work go to waste are you?" she asks comforting me as I try to think for a second until an idea creeps in my head.

"I think it's time I called on an old friend," I said seeing a newspaper article on the floor with the title:

_Archaeology Teacher Saves Children from Bloody Secret Cult_

"Come Lydia, I think we need to visit the telegram office," I tell as we walk out door, soon my plans will be back on track.

**Sam (Present Day)  
**

"I know how Connor can be, I've put up with him for years," Lucy says as I begin researching the project since Scientology boy seems to be absent for the time being. "You know Aniskov won't like the fact that Danny is missing," she says as I chuckle.

"True, that's why I'm going to tell Headmaster Spritle about Danny's absence," I tell her as I get my notebook out and notice something's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asks seeing the expression on my face.

"Someone tore a page out of my notebook," I said thinking as a horrible realization came to me, "Annalise!" I gasp as I pack my things and leave to find that little Paulina wanna be.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asks as I open as I turn to face her.

"We have a shallow witch to hunt," I said as she got up and followed me to Annalise's to begin our search hoping that we are not too late to stop her plan.

**Spritle Racer (Present Day)  
**

"Who are you CW?" I ask looking at the note that was left in the Mach 5's car 42 years ago. There was no doubting the connection between the writer of this note and Danny's sponsor but as to what they share I have no idea.

While I was thinking a note slid into my room from underneath the door, "What the…," I said as I got up and picked it up:

_Spritle Racer,_

_Danny will be unable to attend classes as I have an urgent matter that he must tend to._

_-CW._

I opened the door as quick as I could but there was no one on the other side, once again it seems CW wishes to remain in the shadows but one I day I hope to meet this mysterious letter writer and ask him what happened that day in 1968.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)  
**

"Here are those newsreels you wanted," I told _Herr _Goebbels handing the films of a local rally.

"I don't know why trust Showenhower so much, I told you Krafft is the one you should go to not this con artist," he says taking out a picture of Hitler's personal astrologer.

"Showenhower knows I am pulling the strings if he tries _anything _he and his wife will be sent away," I tell him as he salutes me and leaves.

I decided to start looking over the newest recruits to the SS since Hitler was expecting a report of them in a few days. I picked up the phone and called Dr. Freudenthal to see if he's available to examine the applicants.

While I was dialing the number there was a knock at the door, "_Komm!_" I shouted as the two Ahenenerbe officers I sent to check on Showenhower opened the door and saluted me. "_Über was müssen Sie berichten?_" I asked them as I beckoned them to enter.

"_Herr Reichsfuhrer, _this is for you," they said placing the Scepter of Time and medallions on my desk. Part of me wanted to smile at the fact they were mine but another part knew it could be a trick.

"Did Showenhower prove its authenticity?" I ask them examining the artifacts carefully before looking at them.

"He had just began testing it, but we feel he was planning to betray the Reich and thought it best to bring it to you at once," one of them said as I frowned at the thought.

"_Sehr gut muss ich es prüfen selbst, Sie werde entlassen_," I said waving them off as they left leaving with me with my prize. "Now to test it out," I said placing a medallion around my neck and picking up the scepter pressing the button on top.

The room was filled with light and a strange feeling washed over me knocking me to my feet. I pulled myself off the ground and found myself covered with snow on a Munich street. "_Was geschah?_" I asked myself brushing the snow off my uniform and cleaning my glasses before walking around.

I shivered in the cold air as more snow fell on the ground, it was definitely not spring anymore but how could that be.

I noticed a woman walking in my direction and walked up to her, "_Heil!_" I shouted saluting her as she gave me a strange look.

"_Was ist das?" _she asked me confused as I raised an eyebrow at her remarked.

"I heiled you, it is the proper greeting of the Reich," I tell her as she remains silent.

"Don't you know that our beloved Kaiser has been deposed and his empire divided amongst the allies?" she asked me as I thought for a second.

"Would you please tell me what is today's date?" I asked her curiously trying to figure out what happened.

"Why it's Thursday November 8, 1923," she says as a faint smile played across my face.

"_Wirklich und die Zeit?_" I ask her thinking for a second if I am right this could be the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

"About _Zehn Uhr morgens, Warum?" _she asks me as I try to stop from laughing.

"_Kein Grund,_ Thank you ma'am, _Sie sind am nützlichsten gewese. Auf Wiedersehen," _I tell her tipping my hat to her and leave to carry out my plans that if correct will make sure the world will fall to _Der Führer_!


	5. Two Heroes

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: How true Danny has no idea what he's getting into. Speed has confidence in Danny and Danny did have to retake the test in order to ace it. Karl isn't Jewish although Lydia's past will come to play later on. Don't worry all be revealed in time. Oh yes, it's very bad that Himmler knows how to use the staff.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Really, even if Freddy tried to kill would still call him awesome? I hope my PM cleared things up for you.**

**Chapter V: Two Heroes**

**Danny (1935)**

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I landed on my face in what I assumed was Cambridge university. "Clockwork's aim must be off," I said pulling myself up and dusting off my suit looking around. "I guess I should find the front office to get all registered," I said as I started to look around the hall for an office.

While I was walking I saw a map on the wall. Everything looked normal except Germany, Spain, and Italy were all drawn in the same color and marked 'FSE'.

"What the heck is the FSE?" I asked myself studying the map.

"The Fascist States of Europe," a voice said as I turned around and saw a young woman with brown hair and hazel eyes. "After the Putsch was successful, Hitler, Mussolini, and Franco formed an alliance. There are rumors that three are planning to invade the rest of Europe," she explained to me.

"Uh thank you um…," I said realizing I did not know the girls name.

"Adi," she said smiling, "You're new here aren't you?" she asked as I nodded.

"I transferred here from a America, I'm Danny," I explained to her smiling.

"Well come along Danny, I'll take you to admissions," she said as she led me down the hall to get registered and suppilies for the classes.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"_Eins…Null…_," I said as I staggered for a second before realizing that I was back in my office, " _Hat es funktioniert?_" I asked myself as I heard a knock on the door. "_Herein!" _I shouted as an SS officer came in the room.

"I am sorry to bother you _Herr Reichsführer _but Hitler wants those reports on the new SS recruits before his conference with Mussolini," he said saluting me as I nodded and dismissed him.

Once he was gone I looked at my desk, everything looked normal except my copy of _Mein Kampf _was gone and in its place a book entitled _Mein Sieg_ written in 'honor of the first Anniversary of the formation of the _Deutsches Reich' s-Geburt und die Anordnung der faschistischen Zustände von Europa.' _

"It worked, I changed history," I said smiling staring at the scepter. The thought of so much power was intoxicating and almost didn't want to give it up but my loyalty gave out. "_Mein Führer _forgive my arrogance," I said to myself as I summoned the captain in the room.

"You called _Reichsführer?_" he asked saluting me as ordered him to be at ease.

"Have these transferred to the SS headquarters _sofort!_" I told him carefully handing him the rest of the medallions and scepters.

"_Ja Mein Her!" _he said as he left, at last the power to bring Europe to her knees will be in Hitler's hands.

**Annalise (Present Day)**

"Now let's see what the Goth hides in her computer," I said as opening her computer and accessing her files. There has to be something in here that can help father find out about CW and his link with Fenton.

I searched for awhile with no sign of anything until I found something relating to Danny's sister, "hmmm, PTSD," I said smiling, maybe with a little a bit of coercion Danielle might give us the information he's looking for.

I printed out the entry and stuck it in my pocket, "Soon CW you will be exposed for the…whatever you are," I said as I walked out of her room and went to my father's office.

While I was walking along the hall, I saw Speed Stain and that little brat Danielle walking down the hall so I sneak in a corner and wait for them to leave.

"I'm sure Danny will be fine," Speed said as he turned to face Danielle.

"I know, I have to go call Miles and see how he's doing," she said as they parted ways and went on my way to tell father about my findings.

**Danni (Present Day)**

Speed is right Danny knows what he's doing and will come back safe and sound but still I worry about him.

I opened the door to my dorm and plopped down on my bed before getting out my cell phone and dialed Miles' number. While I was waiting for him to pick up I felt a pain my legs bringing back a flood of memories.

I could see Freakshow torturing me and Freddy Krueger nearly killing me, my chest grows tight as I imagine feeling his claws pierce my flesh. The experience was so vivid that I would have died had I not 

been snapped back to the present by hearing Miles voice on the other side.

"Danni are you okay?" he asks worriedly as I try to calm down and relax remembering it's all in my mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine Miles," I tell him as we began talking and I feel myself relax and my fears vanish.

"When you are coming to visit me again, you know I can't deal with Stephanie with out you?" he asks as I laugh. Stephanie is still a problem but she's become a less a threat.

"I told you Miles, there's a Ghost Hunter's conference in New York and I'll ask dad if we can head north afterwards honey," I told him as I hung up and listened to my music. "I'm going to need to buy a new CD," I said looking at my beat up _Notre Dame de Paris _soundtrack as I put in my walkman and felt my eyes drop as I heard Gringore sing _Moon._

**Lydia Showenhower (1935)**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked my husband as I bandaged the wounds from Karl's experiments. He keeps telling me that this will be the ultimate weapon to use against our enemies and free us from Himmler's yoke.

"Of course my dear," he said smiling as he adjusted his die while someone was knocking on the door.

"I'll get it," I said as I left the bathroom and walked to the door.

Before I reached for the knob it swung open revealing an SS man on the side, "_Frau Showenhower?"_ he asked as I salute him.

"That's me," I tell him as he glares at me.

"I am here to discuss an offer with you one that could ensure your safety even if Karl were to betray us, what do you say?" he asks me as I think what this could mean to me.

**Indy (1935)**

My mind was flooded with questions; I kept looking back at the CW letter wondering if it is real or not. It was all consuming and couldn't focus on my work. "I need a drink," I groaned as I got up only to be stopped by a knock at the door. "It's opened," I said as a young man with messy black hair and blue eyes stepped in.

He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt and red tie. He seemed about seventeen and a bit awkward.

"Can I help you?" I ask him as he walks towards my desk, "have a seat," I tell him as I pull up a seat for him.

"Thank you," he said nervously as he sat down, "My name is Danny Fenton and I transferred here from the US, I think you received a letter about me," he said as he leaned on my desk but he slipped (it looked like his elbow went through the desk but I just attributed to my weariness). "I'll be in your archaeology class," he said chuckling.

"Well Danny, let me give you some survival tips, I don't like to call them rules because students don't listen to rules but they do want to survive," I tell him smiling. "One: be on time- you can't be late to a dig and tell the rival archaeologist sorry I was held up; two: do the assignments- I have better things to do than grade papers so I give them for a reason; and three and most important- this is Archaeology and even though it sounds like Mythology it's not," I tell him as he nods.

"I think I got it- be punctual, do the work, and leave the alien theories at home," he says counting the list of on his fingers.

"I've never heard of aliens involved in archaeology but you got it, I'll…," I began to say as I saw Brody head this way. "Would you excuse me Danny," I said as I went to meet my friend.


	6. Eavesdropping

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: true Freddy is cool even if he killed you. You're not weird. I'm glad the PM cleared things up for you.**

**Miriam1: That's one thing about Danny, he knows how to make an entrance. Indy's college is in England. I hope my PM cleared things up and yes the world is serious trouble now that the Nazis have the staff and know how to use it. I'll correct that error you pointed out, I was a little tired when I was writing and wasn't thinking straight. Oh Annalise will get what's coming to her. That was more an exaggeration to show how frightened Danni than her actually dying from fright (even though it is possible to do so). The Nazis evil knows no bound; they'll do anything to ensure their plans go without a hitch. **

**Shining Zephyrs: He will be in for a shock when he finds out that ghosts are real. I have something special planned for **_**Der Führer **_**trust me. **

**Chapter VI: Eavesdropping**

**Zile Zazic (Present Day)  
**

"What did you find out for daddy dear?" I ask Annalise as she handed me a piece of paper from her pocket. "I asked to find information on CW not Fenton's sister," I told her disappointed as rolled her eyes.

"Don't you see maybe we can force the information on CW out of Danielle," she said as I thought for a moment. Normally, I despise such brutish methods; I would rather pay someone off to get what I desire. It is a lot cleaner and one can always hide the money in a trail of paper work and imaginary companies.

"I'll think about it," I told her taking a sip of my green tea as she makes a face at me.

"Why can't you drink coffee like everyone else?" she asks disgusted at my choice of drink.

"Daddy told you he's trying to stave off heart disease, we don't want the company to go to bedlam due to an early death now do you?" I ask her as she sighs.

"If you were to agree to the plan what would your orders be?" she asks me as I raise an eyebrow at her question.

"I would say keep it quiet, use outside resources so I can't be connected to this venture," I said handing her a business card, "I hired this guy when I needed your mother disposed of," I told her as she smiled and left the room as I sighed, "Children."

**Sam (Present Day)  
**

"What would Annalise want with part of your notebook, she already knows that Danny is Phantom," Lucy says as we search her room from clues as to what her scheme could be her motive. "What was on that page anyway?" she asked as I thought for a second.

"Just some stuff about what happened last year and Danie…," she said freezing midsentence, "she's going after Danni we have to save her," I tell Lucy worriedly.

"Let's get the others first, we might need all the help we can get," she said as we left as fast we could.

**X Racer (Present Day)  
**

"Why won't you help me?" Annalise asks me, "It's not like we're going to kill that little brat just make her squirm enough so she'll tell me who CW is," she told me as massaged my temples.

"Have you ever thought that maybe CW doesn't want to be discovered. Besides, after what I saw Zazic and that Plasmius creep did to her brother I don't want to be part of any scheme of your father's," I told her as she slapped me across the face.

"Have you forgotten what my father has done for you?" she asks me, "you owe him, big time," she says as I sigh trying to think. "All you have to do is watch, I'll even call Vlad to see if he can loan us some equipment.

"Ver…y we…ll," I said reluctantly as she smiles and leaves. "I have to warn Speed of what she has planned," I said as I race out of my room to find my brother before it's too late.

**Danny (1935)  
**

"I better stick around," I said as I made sure no one was around and went invisible so I could listen to Dr. Jones was saying.

"What is it Marcus?" he asked as he approached a man with black hair in a business suit who had a letter in his hand.

"This telegram came for you," Marcus said handing the letter to Dr. Jones as he read it.

"Showenhower," Jones muttered as I did a double take did he just say Showenhower as in Freakshow. I hovered in closer to examine the note:

_Dr. Jones,_

_I need your help with a discovery, it is taking me considerable time to uncover it's secrets. I will meet you at the boarder of Denmark and Germany._

_-Dr. Karl A. Showenhower._

"what do you think he means?" Marcus asked his friend as Dr. Jones thought for a second.

"He mentioned time, my guess is he might have found the scepter," he said thinking, "look how he emphasized the word time," he said pointing to the word on the note.

"I thought you didn't believe in it?" Marcus asked my teacher again who thought for a moment.

"I don't but if by the slightest chance it's real I want to get out of Karl's hands. He's works for Himmler and I don't want that nut job to have that kind of power," Jones told his friend. "We're going to do some research Brody," he tells Marcus smiling.

"You know there are two or three books in existence that mentions the staff of time and it only a hypothesis," Brody tells Jones who is smiling.

"Which is why we are taking a trip," he tells Brody who seems nervous, "pack your things we're going to Scotland," he said as I left to get tickets.

"Looks like I am heading for Bonnie Scotland," I said in a fake Scottish accent as I left to secure a ticket of my own.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)  
**

"Selenium Tetroxide can be broken down into liquid selenium and oxygen to create a…," I said nearly nodding off reading a book on Selenium fuels so I could help Danielle with her project when I heard someone barge in the room.

"Speed! Speed!" I heard X pant as he ran up to me as fast as I can.

"X, what's wrong?" I ask him as I offer him a seat, "you look you ran a marathon," I tell him as I hand him my water bottle.

"Speed, where is Danielle," he asks me before taking a gulp of water and wiping his mouth.

"She's in her dorm, I think she's sleeping," I told him as he looked and got up.

"We have to get to her she…," he says as he starts to heads out but slips and lands on his back as a book hits him on the head knocking him out for the count.

"X! X can you hear me!" I said trying to wake him but he was out for the count and I still don't know why he's so worried about Danni.

**Vlad (Present Day)  
**

"Basilides translated the text in a hope to expunge the evil demiurge from the universe and restore the First Father to his rightful throne, " I said reading a book on Gnosticism hoping to find some clue as to where this accursed book might be now but all find is dead ends.

"I still don't understand why you don't use my knowledge to aid your search Plasmius," Abramelin asked as I rolled my eyes at this spiritual parasite. I could feel him draining energy from me slowly like flea draws blood but soon I will squash him.

"I don't need _your_ help_,_" I snapped at him as I heard my phone ring, "now if you excuse me I have a call to take," I said as I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, may I speak to Vlad Masters," the voice on the other end asked politely as I told her she was speaking to him. "Vlad, this is Annalise Zazic," she said as I rolled my eyes.

"I already told your infernal father I won't help him," I told her as she laughed at me.

"Oh Vlad, this isn't for daddy I'm the one who needs your help," she says as I raise an eyebrow at her response.

"What you are you talking about?" I ask her curiously, she has billions of dollars thanks to her father so why does she come to me for assistance.

"I'm having a ghost problem and was wondering if you could lend me that ghost shocking device?" she asks as I think as to what she could mean.

"You mean the Plasmius Maximus?" I ask her cautiously.

"Yes, that's the one, so how about it?" she asks as I think to myself.

"I guess so, but don't break it," I said as she hung up and I summoned my Ghost Vultures.

"You know we're missing the Matlock marathon," the leader complains as I growl at them.

"It will be the last marathon you watch if you don't deliver this to Saltpath, Arizona," I said handing them the device as they saluted and left to do my bidding while I go back to my books.


	7. Geheimnisse

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: You have every right to shiver. To me Zile and Annalise are the type of people if they felt someone was threat to them they would kill them no matter how close they were to him. Money is more important than love and family. Remember who I said a while back lived in Scotland in earlier fic. I'll correct that error later and Vlad has an ulterior motive.**

**Smallvillegirl2: What did you think of Rob Zombie's Halloween, I heard it wasn't very good. I would assume that X's real name might be Rex (Speed Racer Senior's other brother. Spritle is the youngest with Speed Snr in the middle.) My maternal grandmother was actually born in Scotland.**

**Chapter VII: **_**Geheimnisse**_

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

After I filed the reports, I retreated to my secret crypt where I commune with King Heinrich I, the first king of Germany and my spiritual ancestor.

I am he reincarnated and destined to bring to Germany back to greatness under leadership of Hitler!

"Soon, your empire will be revived," I told dead king in his gold tomb decorated with Swastikas. "Hitler will soon have the…," I began to say as I saw someone behind me.

I turned on my heels, "I thought I told I did not want to be disturbed," I told the nervous solider as he saluted me. "_Na, Was it das_?" I asked him angrily.

"I am sorry to disturb you _Reichsführer _but we have made contact with our 'informant' we think she'll be willing to follow our orders," he said as I smiled.

"_Gut, _have her find out where they are headed and follow them," I said as he left. Once he was gone, I walked out to my lab to monitor my experiments.

I have been trying to create the perfect artificial being for slave labor but so far my efforts have been in vain. All attempts have failed but soon I will have the solution, I can feel it my soul.

**Annalise (Present Day)**

"Hasn't the guy ever heard of express shipping," I complained as I looked my equipment that I was going to use to get my information. If all went well I should know who CW is and how is connected to the loser squad.

I just wish X would have agreed to help me, this whole venture would be so much easier but I can handle this without him. I have no qualms about needs to be done, Danielle has information that my father needs and I will get it from her no matter what.

While I am thinking I hear a flapping noise and see three green vultures hover above me. "You Annalise Zazic?" the leader of the group says in a Yiddish accent.

"Yeah, what's to you," I ask him as he sighs and tosses a package.

"There's your device, now how about a tip, you know how far we've flown," he said as I glared at them.

"Okay here's one, don't eat pork," I tell them as they look at each other.

"Come on boys lets go, we don't have to put up with this _Shmok_," the leader said as they left.

After shaking my head at them, I opened my delivery and found a small remote control like device, "this must be the Plasmius Maximus," I said looking it but was distracted by a faint whirring noise but shrugged as my imagination. "Now to get to work," I said laughing to myself think how pleased father will be.

**Dr. Showenhower (1935)**

"Lydia are you all right," I asked her as I noticed she was anxious for some reason . "If you're worried about the trip don't worry, I'll take care of everything," I tell her as she looks at me.

"Karl, I think…," she said as I heard someone knock on the door.

I walk up to the door and find a messenger boy standing in front of me, "_Sind Sie Karl Showenhower?_" he asks me as I nod. "_Ich habe ein Telegramm für Sie, es koste fünf Reichmarks bitte_," he told me holding out his hand.

"Fine," I said taking out my billfold and counting out five Reichsmarks before paying him.

"_Danke_, _Heil Hitler!" _he said raising his hand in the Fascist Salute before handing me an evolope and leaving.

"_Bitte,_" I said sardonically and open the envelope finding this message:

_Karl,_

_I have decided to help you out. I have to stop over in Scotland first but then shall meet you at the airport in Sønderborg._

_-Jones_

"Perfect," I said smiling, "come Lydia we have a plane to train to catch," I told her placing the note on a table and leaving to meet Jones in Denmark. Soon the scepter will be mine and the Showenhower dynasty will rule the world!

**Danni (Present Day)**

I shifted uncomfortably in my bed trying to relax and listen to my music but not even my favorite song from _Notre Dame de Paris _could ease my mind.

I was worried about Danny and his mission, I know he can take care of himself but the way Clockwork said that only Danny could come and that he was in trouble with the Observants made think this was no ordinary mission.

"Danny's fine," I said eating a coconut cluster from the box that Danny bought me a few days ago and walking over to my computer to work on a poem for my poetry class I'm taking. "Let's see I need a title," I said thinking about the subject I chose to write about: Frollo's love for Esmeralda tormenting him.

While I thinking, I heard a noise outside my door, "who's there," I asked as I heard it again this time it was a metallic screeching like someone running a…knife across a slab of metal.

My heart leapt out of my chest as memories of Freddy Krueger came back to haunt to me. Every night I have nightmares of that monster coming back. Clockwork tells me it is because of my gift and while I fought him, I absorbed some of his darkness and it releases itself in my nightmares.

"You can do this," I told myself as I stood up and walked up to the door. I slowly placed my hand on the scanner to open it but found nothing on the other side, "it must have been my…," I began to say as I felt an electric shock run through my body causing me to collapse on my knees.

"You're a strong one," I heard a feminine voice say as I tried to see who was talking but before I could look up I fell into unconsciousness.

**Indy (1935)**

"Are you okay," Marcus asked as I looked the train window seeing the landscape pass us by. Something about this whole thing didn't sit right with me.

Karl Showenhower is slime, an opportunist who would stab you the moment you turn your back. The archaeology community has ostracized him and a stigma has been cast on anyone associated with him but if he has the scepter I want to get from before the Nazis do.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said snapping back to the present.

"Just who are we going to meet in Scotland?" Brody asks as I look up at him.

"You'll…," I began to say when I heard a noise behind us but when I turn around there is no one behind us.

"What is wrong?" Marcus asks as I turn back to him still on edge.

"I thought I heard something," I tell him clearing the cobwebs from my mind, "anyway you'll see when we get there," I say as I hear the whistle blow letting me know we have arrived at the train station in Fort Augustus. "Come on this is our stop," I told my friend as we got out and made our way to the door.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"What happened?" X asked as he came to and sat up; me, Tucker, Connor, Lucy, and Sam had brought him to my dorm to recover. The doctor said he's lucky it was just a bump on the head but that he still needed to rest.

"A book hit you on the head," Connor said as my brother looked at him annoyed. "Heh sorry," he says but X remains silent as if he's thinking hard about something then gasps.

"Speed, where is Danielle," he asks upset as he looks around, "she's in danger," he tells us as I look at Lucy and Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks trying to piece together what is going on here, "Danielle is in her dorm…," she tells X before he cuts them off.

"Listen to me, Annalise plans to capture her and torture her to reveal who that…," he began to say as we heard screaming.

"Come on lets go," Lucy says as we start to head out but are grabbed by a pair of claws.

"You_ kinderlekh _aren't going anywhere," a voice with a strange accent said as I looked up and saw we were captured by three vultures wearing red hats who carried us away.


	8. A Darkening Sky

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Well, I'm really not into modern horror films (I'm more of a classic guy) which is why I needed help with my last fic (and I appreciate your help for it greatly) but I am coming to appreciate Freddy Krueger. You hate Annalise more than the Pope of the Holy church of the Fruit Loops? I've always liked the vultures, I've thought them funny.**

**Chapter VIII: A Darkening Sky**

**Vlad (Present Day)**

"Now to see what my good friend Zile is up to," I told my cat as I turned on the monitor and watched what was going on across the country. It was a good thing that Annalise is hollow in the head allowing me to proceed with this endeavor.

I soon saw Daniel's friends racing down the hallway; something told me that Annalise had enacted her plan. However as I watching them I noticed something, Daniel wasn't with them, why would he not go with them.

"He couldn't be the victim, he's too strong willed to be frightened by the Plasmius Maximus so something urgent must have diverted his attention," I said focusing on the boy's friend trying to figure what was happening.

"We have to hurry," the eldest Racer boy told the others as the ran towards Annalise's room. Obviously the girl had a plan and it involved the ghost children.

"You know Plasmius I can invade minds and help you…," Abramelin began to say before I cut him off.

"I can do this on my own, besides soon you'll be no more," I told him as I closed my eyes to see if I could sense Daniel. One thing that I will say is a positive about Abramelin is that my senses have increased due to his powers and I can sense other ghosts even if they are far away.

I could sense Danielle, she was scared, terrified, which suited me but I couldn't sense Daniel for some reason, "Hmmm," I said pondering this development.

**Lydia Showenhower (1935)**

"Two tickets for Sønderburg," Karl said as he paid the lady at the ticket booth as I walked over to the telegraph station.

"_Kann ich Ihnen helfen?_" the clerk asked me as I approached the desk and smiled.

I need a message sent to the _Reichsführer's _office in Berlin. Tell him that our contacts are heading towards Scotland," I said as she wrote it down.

"_Der ist sieben Reichmarks und sechsundachzig Pfennig_," she said as I paid her and went back to Karl.

"Come on dear, we have our tickets we can't be late," he said as we walked up the train and boarded. "Soon the scepter will be ours again and we will be emperor and empress of Europe," he said laughing as I thought about what the officer had told me that I would be granted safe passage out of Germany and would not need to fear persecution.

**Danny (1935)**

"That was close," I said as I silently left the train and walked followed Jones and Brody into the station. They couldn't see me due to the crowd, which suited me as I was in no hurry to be seen by anyone.

"Do you really think who ever we're going to see can help us?" Dr. Brody asked his colleague as they walked outside into the cold Scottish air.

"Trust he's one of the world's leading experts," Jones says as they walked up to a carriage and got in, "Loch Ness, please," he tells the driver as he pays him and they take off with me invisibly following them in the air so not to be spotted.

The ride started out ok but as we went down the winding road, I felt something hit me in the shoulder, "What the heck was that?" I asked as I looked around and saw something stirring from the nearby woods, "I never get a vacation," I moaned as I flew down and saw a man hiding behind rock.

"I think hunting humans is illegal here," I told him as him as I grabbed him by the collar and hung him up on a tree, "now why are you after those people," I demanded to know as he looked at me.

" _Chan eil mi 'tuigsinn_," the man yelled as he tried to get free, I was going to ask what he said when I saw the carriage go down the road.

"Maybe you'll cool off after awhile," I said as zoomed back down to follow the two professors.

After an hour or so we came to our destination a large white house on a green lawn, "Marcus, welcome to Boleskine House," Jones said smiling as the coach stopped and they stepped out.

"Boleskine?" I whispered remembering that Sam once visited a place with the same name and stared in awe of this place.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"This should keep you busy for a while," the vultures said as the dumped us in a room and took off. We were in a glass cube sealed tight.

"Where are we?" Tucker asked as he looked and punded on the glass, "There must be at least three inches of glass here," he said as he heard something, "do you hear that," he asked looking around.

"That sounds like an engine," I told him as it hit me where were, "we're in the exhaust anaylsy chamber, we have to get out…," I said as we started to cough, "asphyxiate," I said as fumes started to fill the chamber.

"HELP! HELP! HELP HELP!" Connor started to yell as Sam pulled away from the glass.

"It won't work," she told him covering her mouth, "it's soundproof, we have to save our energy," she said as she pushed us to the ground. "We have to stay close to the ground to avoid the fumes," she said holding her breath.

I looked around for a way out, there has to be some escape hatch or something in case of emergency, but there was none. "Blast!" I cursed as I tried to think when I saw some exhaust escaping through a crack. "That's it," I exclaimed as motioned for Sam to give me her spiked braclet.

I then began pounding the crack until it grew and the chamber shattered.

"Thank Hubbard we're alive," Connor said as we all took in gulps of fresh air.

"But we don't know about Danni, come on," Sam said as we left to continue your search.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"How could such a simple mission fail," I asked myself as I read the telegram sent to me by the assassin I hired to take out Showenhower's contacts. He should have been unseen in the Scottish woods but something happened.

"_Fliegenkind-Petze griffen unsere Scharfschützen an und hinderten uns an der Durchführung Ihrer Aufträge?_" I said reading the telegram scratching my moustache as I walked into my lab and approached the scientist in charge of the experiments "_Doktor, _what do you have to show me," I ask him as he smiles.

"_Mein Reichsführer, _the text you have given me has proven fruitless the fusion doesn't yield the proper results," he said looking to a nearby slab sighing.

"_Was Sie denken, könnte das Problem sein_?" I asked him as he shrugged in confusion.

"It could be anything, but we will keep you informed of any developments," he said as he saluted me and went back to work as I left to ponder this latest discovery.

**Danni (Present Day)**

"Where am I?" I asked as I came to and found I was strapped to a platform. "What's going on here? I ask trying to get free but can't.

"I wouldn't fight back if I were you Danielle, it will only make it worse," I heard a voice say from a corner as I tried to make out who was talking but there was a bright light shining in my eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I ask it as I fight again but only wear myself out from doing so.

"You have a link to someone named 'CW' I want to know who he is?" the voice asked as I glared in its direction.

"My lips are sealed," I told her as a large man walked towards me with a bucket. "What are you going to wash my clothes," I asked laughing as came up beside me and freed one of my arms.

"No, that is fast drying cement, here let me show you," the voice said as the man grabbed my arm and stuck my hand in it.

I fought to get my hand out but the concrete was already drying sealing my hand inside the bucket. My heart stopped as memories of Freakshow torturing me came back. My breathing became erratic and I became frantic as I tried in vain to get my hand out.

"Now Danielle, if you don't tell us we will pour this on your legs and torso. Once it hardens it will be impossible to breathe as the weight of the concrete crushes your ribs. It's a slow painful way to die, now tell us who CW is?" the voice asked as I swallowed hard trying to be brave in the face of that which I fear most.


	9. Face to Face with the Great Beast

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Yin7: Which crazy are you referring to Annalise or Himmler?**

**Smallvillegirl2: I heard about that **_**Nightmare on Elm Street**_** remake. I can't believe that you hate Annalise more than Vlad.**

**Chapter IX: Face to Face with the Great Beast**

**Indy (1935)**

"Boleskine House, I thought you told your students that he was a 'pathetic little man desperate for attention," Marcus said as we walked up to the door of the mansion. He was right I had thought of the owner of this house but if we were going to retrieve the scepter we would need his help no matter what I thought of him.

"Sometimes even pathetic little men have something of value to say," I said as I knocked on the door using the elaborate knocker.

"Who are you; whom do you serve; and whom do you seek," a sinister sounding voice asked as the door was opened a crack.

"We're Dr. Indiana Jones and Dr. Marcus Brody, we serve no one and we seek Aleister Crowley," I replied as the door swung opened and a tall bald man with piercing blue eyes stood before us. He was dressed in a suit and feeling of uneasiness pervaded me.

"You are speaking to To Mega Therion himself, please enter," he said as he motioned for us to enter, "Please you are just in time to join for a communal meal," he said as we followed him into a large banquet hall.

"We really don't have time for…," he said as he signaled for us to sit down. Besides us was a middle aged woman with grey eyes and black hair along with a man with brown hair and green eyes also dressed in a suit.

"My beloved brothers and sisters," Crowley said as he stood up, "Before we partake of this feast that that Child Horus has given us let us say Will so we may accomplish our great work," he said as everyone closed they eyes and said in unison:

_Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the law._

_It is our will eat and drink that we may fortify our bodies that we may accomplish the Great Work._

_Love is the law, love under will._

"Now let us enjoy this bounty," Crowley said as everyone began to eat.

**Zile Zazic (Present Day)**

"What are they up to?" I asked as I watched Daniel's friends escape, "I better warn Annalise," I told myself as I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Yes," she answered in annoyed tone of voice.

"Honey, what are you doing," I asked her as I heard her sigh, "You're not torturing that ghost girl are you?" I ask her curiously.

"What if I am," she asks as I roll my eyes, if it wasn't that I need her to keep Speed Racer in line I might resort to drastic measures like I did with her mother.

"Are you making sure we're not connected?" I asked her worriedly as I watched Speed and his little friends played detective trying to find Danielle.

"What do you mean, they're locked up in the exhaust chamber suffocating," she tells as I hear something.

"Excuse me for a second," I tell her as I call Stan into the room.

"You called boss?" he asks as I turn to him and think for a moment.

"Yes, I need you to keep Danielle's friends busy until she gets what she wants," I tell him as he nods and leaves while I tell Annalise my plan. Not only will I learn who CW is but I'll destroy Speed Racer and the Mach 6 will be all mine.

**Vlad (Present Day)**

"Yes, I'm interested in buying the Pittsburgh Steelers," I told the NFL officer on the phone, "Of course I'm not that fanatical Packers nut who's called twelve million times in a row," I told them as they hung up and my ghost vultures came back.

"Hey boss we're back," the leader said as they perched on my desk, "we have great news," he said as I glared at him.

"Please tell me it isn't you went to Reno and hit the jackpot?" I asked him sarcastically as they smiled at me.

"Even better," the first wingman said happily, "the ghost boy's friends are _toyt_," he told me as I turned one on of Zile's spy cams I hacked into.

"Oh really," I told them showing them escaping as the leader growled at him.

"_Der Idiot, _I told you we should have stayed around but no, you said they couldn't escape," he yelled hitting his comrade as I massaged my temples in exasperation and grabbed them by their necks.

"I don't care whose fault it is, you're lucky they're not my concern now, but if they tie me to this, I will stuff you and eat you for dinner understand," I tell them.

"_Ye,_" they said as I released them and left me alone as I sighed.

**Ahenenerbe Officer 2 (1935)**

"I don't understand what is so important about this staff?" I asked my superior as we approached the gate of the castle.

"_Ich weiß nicht_, but _Herr _Himmler seems to think it's of great importance," he said as the guards blocked our entrance.

"_Stoppen Sie, das dort geht_!" they yelled as they looked at us suspiciously.

"Colonel Reinhardt von Krieger of the Ahenenerbe branch of the_ Schutzstaffel," _I told them as they looked us over.

"We are under orders from _Reichsführer _Himmler to bring these artifacts to the vaults here," my superior told me as they looked at each other and nodded.

"_Sehr na können Sie überschreiten_," they said as the opened the doors and we entered the castle to put the staff and the other items in safe keeping.

**Danny (1935)**

"Let's see as if I can find the kitchen," I said as my stomach growled reminding me that it hadn't eaten since earlier in the day.

The house was unlike anything that I had ever seen. It was filled with twists and turns that made Pariah's Keep seem navigable.

While I was searching I heard that Crowley said, "Come doctors, it is time for the Ouija session," as he walked in my direction.

"Oh Smoof!" I cursed as I dove into a room without looking where I was going. "Where am I anyway," I said using ectoplasm as light as I saw a table in the middle of the room with letters and symbols carved on the surface.

"We don't have time for this Aleister!" I heard Jones mutter as the five people from the feast walked in the room.

"Dr. Regardie would you start the ceremony?" Crowley asked the man in the suit who nodded as he got up and light four candles in the corner of the room chanting in some foreign language. After the candles were lit he spread incense in the room and sat down next to Crowley.

"Oh spirits of those who linger here, come to me, the Prophet of the Aeon of Horus and divulge thy will!" Aleister cried out as the pointer flew off the table and straight at me.

"A.C., I think a spirit of great power is here, can you sense him?" the woman asked Crowley who nodded and closed his eyes.

"Oh spirit who hides in the room, show yourself to me, I command you in the name of crowned and conquering child!" he shouted out.

Suddenly, my limbs started to feel heavy and I couldn't stay airborne no matter how hard I fought back. I fell to the ground and my body went limp, even my tongue is numb. I feel myself become tangible and looked as Jones glared down at me.

"Fenton!" he gasped shocked to see me as I smiled sheepishly and waved at him.

**Connor (Present Day)**

"Is everyone okay?" Speed asked as we rested back at his dorm exhausted from the ordeal and regrouping our search party.

"Yeah, but we're still not anywhere near finding where Annalise has Danni," Tucker said as X looked at him.

"Can you hack into her computer to find out what happened, I mean there are cameras all over the place," he asks as Tucker shakes his head.

"It would do no good, knowing Annalise she's probably took care of the cameras," the geek told X as I tried to think.

"Well according to his last seminar L. Ron Hubbard that humans have an energy signature called the Phi factor. Using my skills as a Thetan I can hone on her …," I started to say as Sam glared at me.

"As much I hate to admit but Scientology boy here is on to something but instead of using mumbo jumbo we'll use these," she said taking some devices out of her backpack. "X and Speed, you will search the rooms near Zazic's office for any sign of her using the Fenton Finder," she said handing X a device.

"You can count on us," Speed said as they left to start looking.

"Lucy and me will take the Grand Concourse and use the Boomerang," she said taking out a high tech boomerang from her backpack as Lucy nodded.

"What about me?" I asked as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You and Tucker will take the Grand Concourse and use this," she said handing us what looked a remote control, "it's a new device of Mr. Fenton's that is honed on Danny and Danni's DNA," she said as Tucker nodded and we took off to look for our friend.


	10. Pleading in the Darkness

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Yin7: All will be revealed in time.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I know Robert Englund rules and it's a crime he's not going to be in the remake. Danny will figure out something. I haven't seen Saw but I've read about it sounds intriguing.**

**Chapter X: Pleading in the Darkness**

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

I think at last the one thing I need to make my experiments is finally work is in my grasp. If the rumors of this flying child I will be able to deliver on the promise I made to Hitler.

"Circe was said to grant her follows powers beyond that mortals," I read a book on necromancy as I looked up at my own failed attempts. "_Was fehlt, warum tut Ausfallen des Prozesses immer?_" I asked myself throwing the book to the ground in anger.

"_Mein Reichsführer,_" a voice said as I looked up and saw an officer standing in front of me.

"At ease," I told him as he came in, "What do you have to report?" I asked him as I looked over some test results.

"The scepter has made it to your castle and is safely in storage," he said as I smiled at this news.

"Very good, dismissed," I told him as he saluted me and left and I continued my research.

**Danni (Present Day)**

"Last chance ghost girl," the voice said as I tried to figure out who it was that's speaking to me, "Who is this CW and what is connection to your brother and Speed Racer?" it asked as I swallowed.

"Never," I told the person as I heard a noise, "what are you doing?" I ask trembling in my shackles as I hear someone laughing.

"Simple, I'm preparing the cement," the voice as I felt something cold on my legs. I look down and the cement being poured on me.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" I scream out in terror as the man walks up to ready to seal my lips with the cement until the voice commands him to stop.

"Scream all you want no one can hear you," the voice said as I tried to free myself but the cement was already begin to harden.

"Please, let me go," I pleaded as the voice laughed at me and a tear rolled down my cheek. I sighed and closed my eyes but before I did I swore I saw something fly past me but it is too late now.

**Aleister Crowley (1935)**

"If this is your idea of extra credit, I must warn that it will only get you in trouble with me," Dr. Jones scolded the boy as I held out my hand.

"Don't quell the boy, remember the Carpenter's words about children," I told him thinking of what the antiquated texts told about the True Will and the mind of a child. "Tell me, young one what is your name," I asked him holding out my hand to help him up.

"Uh, Danny Fenton," he said nervously as I offered him a seat, "I'm sorry to have intruded in your home Mr. Crowley but…," he said as Jones cleared his throat.

"How about 'sorry, Dr. Jones for spying on you and interfering with business that isn't mine'," the archaeologist said as his colleague shook his head.

"Come now, no need to be harsh," Dr. Brody said calming his friend, "just out of curiosity why are you following us," he asks I as I study the boy carefully. I could sense something otherworldly about but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Um, a friend of mine is a collector of Occult artifacts and the Nazis stole something of value from him," he said showing Brody a picture of what was stolen.

"Indiana, could this be the scepter?" Brody inquired as I glanced at the photo.

"What do you think Aleister?" Jones asked me handing the picture, "that's why we came, we need your help in getting it before the Nazis do," he said as I thought for a second.

"Please follow me," I told them as I got up and led them to my study.

**Lucy (Present Day)**

"Anything yet?" I asked Sam as we checked the rooms and halls of the concourse looking for Danielle but so far we have come up negative.

"No not yet," she said opening a closet door and found nothing but supplies, "wait a second," Sam said looking at her scanner. "The Boomerang has picked something," she explained as I raced over to her and looked at the screen.

"That can't be though," I told her, "it says it's coming from underground, but the sub-basement is off limits not even Headmaster Spritle is allowed to go there," I tell her as she looks at me.

"Which means it's the perfect place to hide something," Sam told me, "come on let's find the others and tell them about this," she said as we left to find our friends and plan the rescue.

**Dr. Showenhower (1935)**

"_Tak_," I said to the waitress as she brought me my tea as we crossed the Danish border and looked out to the countryside. My mind thought back to Himmler, that greasy little weasel thought he could get away with double crossing me but I am the master chess player.

"Are you alright Karl?" I heard Lydia ask as she came back from the restroom, "you seem as if something is troubling you?" she says concerned as I smile at her.

"I am fine my dear," I tell looking at her bandaged arms, "how are the wounds," I ask her as she gazes into my eyes.

"Fine for now," she said as the conductor announced that we arrived in Sønderborg and it was time to disembark.

"Come Lydia this is our stop," I told as I finished my tea and headed to the exit thinking of how sweet my revenge against that slimly rat of a man Himmler will be.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"The sub-basement?" I asked Sam and Lucy trying to figure out what they told us. No one has ever been in the sub basement and rumors abound as to what Zile keeps in there.

"What could Danni be doing down there," Connor asked confused.

"Use your brain for once Connor, she's being held against her will," Sam Lucy snapped at him as he winced, "the question how do we get down there," she continues as we try to think.

"I have a friend in the maintenance staff that might be able to do the job," X said thinking out loud as Sam smiled.

"Perfect, Tucker and Connor can disable the security cameras, while Speed, Lucy, and myself will go in for Danielle," Sam says as we all agree on the plan and leave to enact it.


	11. God and Satan

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: I am glad you hold me in such high esteem.**

**Smallvillegirl2: that's like redoing the Hammer Dracula series but not getting Christopher Lee involved. **

**Miriam1: I was sort of worried about that joke about not eating pork I've had that idea in my head for awhile but was hesitant to use it. I know the Nazis used asphyxiation to kill people but I was thinking of in that manner, all I thought was it was appropriate way to add danger since they are in a racing school and I saw something similar in an episode of NCIS once. Danny is in Fenton form. I'm glad you liked the use of Yiddish and hoped my PM cleared things up and don't worry all will revealed in time.**

**Chapter XI: God and Satan**

**Vlad (Present Day)**

"This is not good," I said as Daniel's friend made their way to the sub basement to rescue the ghost girl. If they succeed I fear Annalise will blab to them that I provided the Plasmius Maximus and I couldn't allow that to happen.

"Skulker get in here!" I shouted as the hunter came in and smiled at me.

"You called boss," he asked as I nodded.

"I need you to take care of Daniel's allies, make sure they do not enter the sub basement," I told him as he nodded and left as I shook my head going back to my business of trying to buy the Steelers.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"Test number 567, Operation _Todessklave_ begin," I said as I tried once more to perfect the experiments. I watched as light bathes the room and watched the tubes but as the test reached it's zenith I heard a knock at the door.

I sighed as I aborted the test and went to answer it, "_Herr _Himmler, this arrived from Sønderborg," the solider in front of me said handing me a telegram.

I took it from him and read it, "so you're heading to Denmark, huh," I asked myself taking off my glasses to think for a second and turned to the soldier, "Have two messages sent one to our forces in Denmark and the other to Westphalia," I said writing down two messages and handing to them.

"You can count on me _Reichsführer,_" he said as he saluted me and left to sent those messages to their destination as I returned to my projects.

**X Racer (Present Day)**

"Okay security cams disabled," Tucker said as he pointed to his PDA and walked up to the door leading to the stairs. "Just what do you think Zile keeps in that sub basement," he asked as I rolled my eyes and was about to respond when I saw something whizz past us.

'What was that?" Connor asked as I heard what sounded like a laser being warmed up and saw a shadow cover us. "It looks like that driver from Danny's qualifier," he said trembling as a large armored being with a skull mask and flaming green hair smiled at us.

"This is as far as you will go," the being said aiming a gun at us.

"Speed get the others to safety, I'll deal with this creep," I told my brother as everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you mad X, you can't take…," Sam said before I silenced her.

"Look, if something would happen to you or Tucker, we wouldn't know how to treat Danni and besides you're boy friend would never live it down if you were wounded," I told Sam as she glared me causing me to laugh for a second.

"Fine!" she steamed as they left leaving me with the freak.

"All right, let's settle this once and for all," I told him as he smiled and nodded letting me know the that he accepted the challenge.

**Danny (1935)**

Crowley led us down a dark hallway full of strange statues and glyphs carved on the wall. A chill ran down my spine as I look up at the macabre and fantastic artwork trying to figure out if they were the work of an inspired genius or the rantings of a madman.

"Just where are you taking us, Crowley?" Dr. Jones asked impatiently as he glared at us, I admit that he has reason to distrust me; I would be suspicious if someone secretly followed me (of course I'm used to that now thanks to Vlad) but I hope we can smooth this out as it might be problematic later on.

"You shall see," Aleister said as we walked down the hall until we came to a dead end with some carvings on it. "Thelema is the way of the mind, heart, and soul," he said placing his hand on the wall revealing a secret door.

"What is this place?" Brody asked as we entered a study room. I shouldn't even say study it was like a temple. Pictures, sketches, and glyphs were scrawled on them walls some looked fresh. Books were strewn all over the place ranging from subjects as mundane as a study of psychology to the bizarre texts dealing with Alchemy and other esoteric doctrines.

"This is my study," Crowley said sitting down and picking up a book, "Here Aiwass speaks to me," he told us as I looked around and saw something that caught my eye.

"It can't be," I whispered to myself walking over to a desk and seeing a shining star made of gold. Sitting in front of me was the _Argenteum Astrum_. It was transfixing and unnerving to see the object that Vlad sought that one time and that he was still paying for.

Thoughts of destroying it ran through my mind, if it was destroyed Plasmius would never have sought it and Danielle would have been tortured by that sick fruit loop of a man but before I could Dr. Jones' voice snapped me back in the present.

"I hope you're not like this in class Fenton," he said as I smiled and turned my attention to Crowley who was flipping through a book. "Now, what can you tell me about the scepter?" he asked the mystic who smiled.

"Well, the earliest accounts of it date back to Atlantis when…," Crowley began to say before Jones rolled his eyes.

"How about something that is rooted in _history_," my professor said annoyed as Crowley, equally annoyed rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'Aiwass, preserve my patience,'and flipped to a page in his book.

"Egypt's 18th Dynasty, the Pharaoh Akhenaton was said to possess it. He used to foresee the future to see which of Egypt's gods would reign supreme in the future. It was he saw the incarnation of the sun being fastened to a decapitated Ankh and three days later his priests declaring the sun is risen," Aleister told us showing us a page with a picture of a piece of stone with the glyphs translated in the caption, but it was misspelled- instead of 'sun' the word used was 'son' – and something unsettlingly familiar rung in my mind about the account. "It was from there, that he claimed the superiority of his monotheistic Atenism cult," Crowley continued.

"So it is real?" Brody asked him as the mystic nods.

"We must hurry if we wish to gain it before the Nazis do," Crowley said as we all got up and left for our next stop on the journey.

**Zile Zazic (Present Day)**

"You call these Kung Pow chicken?" I yelled at the chef angrily, "it's not even spicy, get out!" I told him pointing to the doors as Stan came in. "What is it Stan, I am in the middle of something important," I asked annoyed.

"Well I though you would like to know that there's another ghost in the building," he says as I raise my eyebrow at this statement. "it looks like the when Vlad used when Fenton first came here," he said showing me the back up security camera pictures.

"What are you up to Plasmius?" I asked myself concerned about this new development, "Stan I want you to keep an eye on this ghost, if he affixes blame to me dispose of him at once," I tell him as he looks at me confused.

"How do you kill a ghost," he asks as I sigh annoyed by his stupidity.

"I don't know use your imagination for once," I tell him as I point for him to leave so I can sort this out. Whatever game Vlad Plasmius is playing, Zile Zazic is one step ahead of him!

**Lydia Showenhower (1935)**

"When is Dr. Jones expected to arrive," I asked my husband as we arrived at the airport. He was busy looking at his watch and mumbling about his revenge on Himmler, the Pope, and everyone whoever wronged his family.

"Huh, he really didn't say," Karl replied as he sat down giving as I spied one of the Reich's agents looking our way.

"Excuse me," I told him as I walked up to the Nazi. He was dressed in a standard SA uniform (but that could be a ruse to avoid anyone discovering that he was tied in with Nazi high command).

"_Seig Heil!_" he yelled saluting me as I stared nervously at him. I hate Nazis but right now my cooperation with them is the only reason I am alive. "Where is _Herr _Jones, you told us he would be here," he asked impatient. "If you are deceiving us _Frau _Showenhower, you _know_ what will happen," he threatened taking out a document from his pocket titled _Geschlecht der Ambach Familie_- my genealogy that If leaked could get me killed.

"I can assure you that I am telling the truth," I tell him as bravely as possible as he stares at me.

"_Schwören Sie als Hitler als Ihr Zeuge, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen?_" the solider bellows taking out a copy of _Mein Seig_ and forcing my hand on it before I pulled away in disgust.

"You have my word that should be good enough," I told him as he glared at me and walked away.

"What was that about, my dear?" Karl asked as he walked up to me as I smiled at him.

"_Oh nichts, nichts, ungefähr betroffen zu warden,_" I tell him as he kisses me lovingly, I hope he does not discover my arrangements with Himmler or else that love might evaporate and I would find myself on a train.


	12. Aethyr's Call

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Herald of Chaos: I'm glad you like the plot and the use of German. I'm not really not good with accents and that's what the German is for to make up with accents. **

**Mystery Writer5775: You'll just have to wait and see my friend.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You're on the right track but that's all I'm going to say.**

**Miriam1: Things do look dire for Danni. Himmler's has dark evil plans in store you'll just have to keep reading what he's up to. **

**Chapter XII: Aethyr's Call**

**Danni (Present Day)  
**

"Why don't you spare yourself this agony and just tell me who CW is, what sway does he hold over you that you would foolishly risk death to keep him secret," the voice asked as her assistant continue to slow pour the cement on my legs. I would try to free myself but the cement was too heavy and was beginning to harden.

"I'll never tell you," I snap turning to where the voice is coming glaring into the light as it laughs at me.

"Then you will you die," she as a tear ran down my cheek, but then that despair turned to anger.

I summoned all my strength and tried to break free, I could feel my ghost power well up inside until it exploded out shattering the concrete. "No," I said under my breath and blasted the air in the direction destroying the light.

"STOP HER YOU MORON!" the voice shouted as I felt something grab my ankle, "use the Plasmius Maximus," the voice commanded as I felt the cold metal touch my skin followed by the burning sensation of the electricity frying your nerves until I succumbed to blackness.

**Indy (1935)  
**

"Do really think you'll find someone to take us to Denmark?" Brody asked as we arrived at the airfield and walked into the hanger.

"Someone? No," I told him as I looked over the aircraft, "Something, yes," he said as I walked to a four passenger plan. "Come on, we have to meet Showenhower," I said trying to get the taste of Showenhower's name out of my mouth.

"Just how long do you think it will take to get to Denmark?" Fenton asked as he got into the back. I have to say he impresses me with his knowledge and he'll make a fine student but I am still wary of him after that magic trick he pulled (I'll discover how he did that eventually).

"Well seeing as I am going to push this thing to its limits, I'll say about 4 hours," I said spinning the propellers and getting in the craft before taking off.

"May Horus grant us safe journey in his domain," Crowley said as we became air borne. His prayer was answered for the most part until a few miles out to sea when I heard other planes approaching us.

"Uh we have a problem," Fenton said as I looked back and saw the _Luftwaffe _after us.

"I hate Nazis!" I spat as I dove down to avoid their fire, "Doesn't Hitler ever take a break," I moaned as I watch Crowley take out a pistol from his coat pocket and try to shoot them down.

"Ye sons of Choronzon, how dare you invade Horus' domain," the mystic shouted as I rolled my eyes trying to outwit the Nazis.

**X Racer (Present Day)  
**

"This is almost too easy," my opponent said as I dodged his attacks. Whoever he was he was formidable but I wasn't going to give up.

"I've just begun," I told him as I kicked him in the gut sending him flying, "if you think you can stop me you're wrong," I said as I grabbed him and threw him up at a light fixture hoping to electrocute him.

"Nice try," he said as he pushed me to the floor and placed a boot on my chest, "I don't even think you'll make a good trophy," he said as I glared at him and threw him off me.

"You won't get the chance," I told him as I opened the door and raced down the steps before he could get up and attack any more.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)  
**

"_Betriebs-Todessklaven-Experiment 568 fangen an_," I said trying the experiments once again. "Vitals are _beständig_," I noted as I watched the subject on the slab cry out in pain.

"Transfer _fünfzig Prozent _complete," a scientist reported as I watched an unearthly glow fill the room. "_Übertragung komplett_, beginning implantation," my colleague said as I turned to another slab as I watched the second half of the test proceed.

"How are its mental capacities?" I asked as the doctor shook his hand.

"_Keiner mehr als ein Automat, beende ich ihn?_" he asks as I shake my head.

"Put it in the training program with _die anderen seiner Art_," I told him as I went to leave to prepare for what was to come.

**Sam (Present Day)  
**

"Let see Fenton Fisher; Jack-o-Ninetails; Fenton Bazooka, and Ecto-Pistols," I said going through the ghost weapons as Connor looked at me nervously.

"I thought X said for us to stay put," he asked confused as Chim-Chim beeped at him equally confused.

"I'm surprised at you Connor, I thought you should me better than that by now," I said smiling, "I'm not going to abandon Danielle," I tell him as I hand out the weapons to my friends. "Come on," I say as I lead them back to the steps hoping we are not too late.

While we were making our way back to where we left X, we ran into a detour, "What is it," Speed asked as we dodged into to a corner as couple of armed guards walking our direction.

"I don't know why Zile is so upset about this?" one of them asked as the searched the area for any signs of us.

"He's worried that somehow one of them will trace this back to him," the other said as they walked away allowing us to continue our mission.

**Aleister Crowley (1935)  
**

"You know a pistol won't work against Nazis in planes wielding machine guns," Jones told me skeptically as I ignored and loaded my pistol.

"_Micaoli beranusaji perejala napeta ialapore, das barinu efafaje PE vaunupeho olani od obezoda_," I chanted before aiming my weapon and firing.

"_Ich bin abgeschossen worden_," one of the enemy pilots shouted as I smiled happily that my shot was effective and silently thanked Horus for my victory. I was about to tell Jones of my accomplishment when something caught my eye.

"By Horus," I muttered as I saw a green energy bolt streak through the sky followed by what appeared to be a boy dressed in black shooting at the planes. "It seems you have secrets," I said to the air with a faint smile on my face as the last of the Nazis were shot down and we continued on our journey thankful that Horus has granted a favorable endeavor so far.

**Vlad (Present Day)  
**

"What do you mean 'he escaped'," I asked Skulker angrily as he related what had happened so far. This was not good for me, his victory means that further of my involvement is now in play and I cannot have that.

"I will find him boss," he says as he signs off and I sigh in frustrations, "Why do taunt great and holy Curly," I asked the Heavens as Fright Knight came in.

"What is it this time Plasmius?" the medieval warrior asked me as I turned to face him smiling.

"I have a job for you, I need you take care of Daniel's friends, they must not be allowed to succeed in rescuing my' prodigal daughter', do you understand?" I asked him as he nodded.

"What of the other quest you have me on?" he asked curiously as I sighed weighing the options. I had sent him to find the Book of Exorcisms for me but right now avoiding being connected to Annalise's _project _is more important than cleansing my spirit of a parasite magician.

"On hold for now," I tell him as he nods bows and leaves to do his job one in which success is of the utmost importance.


	13. Eiskalte Starren

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Don't worry hope is one the way for her. Indy is a jack of all trades and who doesn't hate the Nazis. You'll find out about what Himmler has up his sleeve later on. True Vlad won't be too happy if this is connected back him. Yes it is whether in the present era or 1935 Danny is a hero.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Simple, they know if they are linked to this, they'll end up in jail and lose their money and power. Indy was too focused on taking care of the Nazis to notice Danny was gone.**

**Shining Zephyr: He originally wasn't going to have one but as the story went on he eventually made is way into the plot. Don't worry, the Nazis have coming to them good.**

**Chapter XIII: **_**Eiskalte Starren**_

**Speed Racer (Present Day)  
**

"So far, so good," I said looking around as we opened the door that lead to the stairs down to the foundation of the school. I just hope we're not too late to save Danni.

"Good, let's go," Sam said as we raced down the steps, "Tucker how the security cameras going," she asked the two geeks in charge of making sure we were unseen turning to them.

"Fif…," he said as something blasted the PDA out of his hand. "What the…?" he asked as he turned around and saw the Knight that helped us fight Nocturne staring at us.

"This is as far as you go!" he hissed as he swung his sword at us causing us to scatter, "You cannot escape me," he said as he ran.

"Is this how you thank us for helping take care of that Nocturne creep?" Lucy asked as she dodged his attacks.

"While I am grateful that you helped putting Nocturne where he belonged, that does not pardon you from my wrath," he said as we regrouped. "Come back here!" he shouted at us charging us with his sword.

"We need to split up, Speed you will come with me to free Danni while Tucker, Lucy, and Connor will distract the Fright Knight," Sam said as Tucker looked at us.

"Because it will be easy if only two us sneak in and plus Danny won't be upset if you die," she said smiling as Tucker nodded not know what he agreed until the last minute.

"Hey!" he shouted but me and Sam already on our way leaving them with the Fright Knight.

**Danny (1935)  
**

"I'm exhausted," I muttered under my breath as I felt the wind in my hair. It had been awhile since the Nazis pursued us but I was still drained from the fight. I shifted to get comfortable and try to relax.

"Are you okay, my boy?" I heard Mr. Crowley asked as looked back at him. Since I met him, I've had an uneasy feeling about him. It was not a feeling a fear or even tension but one of villigence Crowley's eyes were sharp and I had feeling he could see things that others couldn't.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Crowley," I tell him as I try to relax again but it is interrupted by a the sound of someone speaking though a speaker.

"_Achtung Fertigkeit der Aufmerksamkeit, landen sofort, oder Sie werden als Feinde des Reichs abgeschossen!_" the voice shouted as I winced from the feedback from the microphone.

"Back to work," I moaned to myself as I made sure no one was looking was and jumped out of the plane. "I'm going ghost!" I said to myself as I felt the coldness of my ghost powers overtake and my freefall become true flight. "Now if I was a Nazi where would I be?" I asked as I reached the land and started searching.

It only took a few minutes until I spotted their ubiquitous red and white flag atop a tower. It was manned only by one guard which meant this should be easy, I hope.

I could hear him talking to himself as I snuck up on him. He was complaining about his coffee being subpar and was generally uninterested in his surrounding until he heard something, "_Wartezeit, was das war?_" he said going over to the gunning station looking around. "_Zeigen Sie sich!_" he yelled aiming his gun.

"This is never easy," I said as I flew up behind him and went to blast him but he surprised me and shot me in the shoulder. "AHHH," I screamed as I held the wound with my other hand to prevent any blood from dripping on the ground and me bleeding to death.

"Don't move!" the Nazi yelled as he aimed his pistol at me but I froze him with my Ice Powers to freeze him before he could alert his cohorts and took off for the plane again.

**Annalise (Present Day)  
**

"That ghost girl's not going anywhere," my associate said smiling as I saw the unconscious Danielle halfway encased in cement. She was in for a rude awakening when she comes to.

"Good…," I began say as I heard a noise, "What was that," I said looking to the door as I saw explode revealing that Goth girl and Speed Stain on the other end. "Stop them you fool," I shouted as I went to get Danielle and leave before I could be spotted.

"Not so fast, Annalise," I heard the girl shout as she came up to me and shot with some device. "You're not getting out of this that easy," she said as I fell to the ground in pain and glared at her.

"That's what you think," I said kicking her to the ground, "you, Speed Bump, and the ghost girl aren't going anywhere," I told her a I got up and went to activate the security alarm. "My father's agents will be here faster than anything," I said throwing the switch but nothing happened.

"You're trap won't work," she said s I picked up Danielle and tried to make a get away but Speed caught me.

"You're not getting out this time Annalise," he said as I dropped the girl on his foot allowing me to escape.

"Now to leave before Fa…," I began to say before I felt a hand grab my and I felt I was pulled through a wall.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)  
**

"_Mein Reichsführer, _we're here," my driver said as I gazed up from my work and saw my castle loom in front of us.

"_Danke_," I said as I put my papers away and watched the guards walk up to the car to open the door.

"_Heil Hitler!_" they shouted as they saluted me while I got out of the car and walked to the gates of my castle

"_An der Mühelosigkeit_," I told them as they put their arms down before walking ahead of me to open the doors so I may enter.

I smiled as I passed the threshold and entered my beautiful fortress. It was a tribute to my power and to that of Germany's as well. Once we conquer the Soviet Union, it is from here that I shall rule as leader of the eastern territories.

While I was thinking, I heard a voice exclaim, "Mein Reichsführer," I turned around and saw an Ahenenerbe officer look at me.

"_Ja_," I told him as he saluted me.

"There have been reports of the _Fliegenkind wieder_, our forces in Denmark spotted him. _Er ist leistungsfähiger, als wir zuerst dachten_," he said as a smile played across my face.

"Really,_ Ich kann nicht warten, um ihn zu treffen_," I said as I walked down to my lab in the castle to check on the experiments here before setting up my little _Überraschungs-Partei _for my soon to be guests.

**Clockwork (Present Day)  
**

Though my power was limited since the theft of my staff; I could still keep an eye on things to ensure things are running smoothly.

"So far will power has kept temptation in check," I said looking at Danny, the sighting of the Argenteum Astrum was merely to test the waters for the real trial. Danny will have at his hands the greatest test he has ever faced and if he fails and succumbs to temptation he will doom all of history to darkness.

"Do you really think he has the will to prevent disaster from happening, you know how humans have fantasized about this," I heard an Observant say as I turn around and smile at them.

"Trust me," I told them as they shook their heads and left leaving alone with my thoughts.

**Dr. Showenhower (1935)  
**

"Excellent," I said as I watched Jones' plane on the horizon. Soon my beautiful artifact would be mine again and Himmler will bow to me. "Come Lydia, we should greet them," I told her as I noticed as she had left again. "Where does that woman go?" I asked myself as I looked around. There seemed to be quite a few Nazis in the area I knew that Denmark had fallen to the Germans early on but I thought a treaty was established between the king of Denmark and Hitler limiting the number of troops he could send here.

Before I could ponder it any further I heard Lydia say, "_es tut mir leid,_ I had to use the washroom," she said as she smiled at me like she was hiding something.

"_Es macht nichts, _Jones is here," I told her keeping my eye on her as we walked out as the plane engine grew louder telling us that soon the Scepter of Time will be in my hands again.


	14. What a Freakshow

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: You're probably right about Sam but I think it adds a bit of humor in a serious situation. Like Indy Danny hates Nazis, it was a fluke that the guard caught him but he managed to escape. Don't worry I won't leave you in the dark and as for Himmler finding Danny you'll just have to wait and see. The test is ahead is going to be something that makes what happened in **_**Ultimate Enemy**_** look like a piece of cake. Yes, the Nazis are waiting for our heroes as well, those Nazis are everywhere.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Well he have to think about that later he has more pressing things to ponder than some kid's wounds. True, Karl will be in for a shock when he finds what Lydia has been doing.**

**Chapter XIV: What a Freakshow**

**Danni (Present Day)  
**

"Wha…," I moaned as I came to after being shocked by the Plasmius Maximus. I was afraid to close my eyes as I know I would see my body encased in cement and that I would I have only have a short time before my lung were crushed.

"Danielle are you okay," I heard a voice ask, it was friendly and familiar not at all like someone torturing you. "Danielle can you hear me?" it asked again as I slowly opened my eyes and saw Lucy stare at me concerned.

"Where am I?" I asked as I look down at my legs and see that I am free, "I am free!" I shout in happiness smiling that I am alive.

"You're in your dorm room, it's okay you're safe now," she says as I see Speed, Sam, Tucker, X, and Conner looking at me.

I noticed that Speed is using crutches and his left foot is bandaged, "what happened to him?" I asked concerned as he smiles.

"Annalise dropped you on his foot," Sam says sheepishly as I glare at her, I am not _that _heavy especially since I've cut back on the dark chocolate syrup.

"It's okay Danni," Speed says, "I'm just glad you're okay," he tells me as his countenance grow serious, "I just would like to know why Annalise would do this.

"Simple," I tell him, "Because she's evil and her father is a Fruit Loopist," I tell him smiling.

**Indy (1935)  
**

"Dr. Jones, thank you so much for coming," I heard the slime Showenhower say as we got out of the plane and walked towards the doctor.

He was a tall man with pale skin and yellow eyes hiding behind a pair of spectacles. He was dressed in a faded black trench coat and wore a derby that hid his jet black hair.

"Dr. Showenhower, you haven't changed a bit," I replied in feign politeness as the man turned to the other members of my group. "Allow me to introduce Dr. Marcus Brody, Aleister Crowley, and Danny Fenton," I said as he smiled at us.

"A pleasure," Showenhower said turning to a woman dressed in red cloak, "This is my wife Lydia," he said smiling happily.

I noticed that Danny shuddered at Showenhower while smiling as if he knew how much trouble Showenhower is. "Nice to meet you Doctor," he said weakly.

"I can't believe that you have the Scepter of Time," Brody said as Karl frowned causing me to swallow, "Karl," Marcus asks nervously.

"I'm afraid I don't have it anymore, Heinrich Himmler beat you to the chase," he said as I rolled my eyes. I hate Nazis but I hate Himmler even more, this would not be an easy task.

"If that son of darkness has it in his hands, he no doubt took to Wewelsburg Castle," Crowley adds as I look at him.

I had heard the stories about Wewelsburg and how it is an Occult temple for the SS where Himmler does everything from hold meetings to perform some bizarre ritual to ensure victory. Even worse is it is heavily guarded by his elite _Totenkopf _SS.

"Uh…question," Danny said raising his hand as I turned to him. He seemed to have a wound on his shoulder how he got it was beyond me but now is not the time to focus on such things especially with Nazis on our tail. "How are we going get into Germany, I doubt Hitler will let us in," he says as I let a chuckle. He has a point, getting into Germany isn't as easy it sounds especially with the _Grenzwachen _at the gates ready to shoot anyone who enters or leaves the Reich without Hitler's blessing.

"I have several brothers in Germany, they were once members of the Thule Society but left when they discovered that it was a brotherhood of Choronzon they left to form the Holy Thelemic Brotherhood of Free Germany," Crowley explained smiling, "I am sure they will be more than willing to help us," he said as he writes a message so he can send them a telegram before we start walking out the door.

I was about to say something when I noticed Lydia was missing from Karl's side only reappearing as mysterious as she left. Something told me that this wasn't good.

**Annalise (Present Day)  
**

"I am glad to see that you are unharmed Ms. Zazic," I heard a voice say as I open my eyes and see that creepy Packers fan Vlad Plasmius in front of me. "I am sorry for the rude departure but I had vested interests in you activities and plus I am doing your father as favor, though he does not know it," he said smiling as I glare at him.

I look around and find myself in a bedroom, "Why did you bring me here, Cheddar Breath," I growl at him as he chuckles to himself.

"Cheddar Breath?" he asks smiling, "at least it's better than Fruit Loop or Pope Plasmius," he says ranting to himself as I spin my finger around my ear. "I brought you here so Daniel's friend can't coerce you into ratting me out," he said, "Dinner will be here shortly, Annalise, I suggest you get comfortable," he says as he walks through the door.

"Stupid man," I said as I open the door and see those stupid birds of his in front of me.

"_Zayt moykhl_, but we can't let you pass, Ms. Zazic," the leader told me as I sneered at me, "and for the record we already don't eat pork, how_ narish_ can a person be?" he said as I slammed the door in their face and fell on the bed. Wait till dad hears about this he'll have Vlad's cheese filled skull on a platter.

**Holy Thelemic Brotherhood of Free Germany Leader (1935)  
**

"Dear Brothers of the True Will," I said once everyone assembled and quieted down at the dinner hall. "I have some blessed news, our Holy Founder, Aleister Crowley, will paying us a visit," I told them as they chanted happily thanking Horus for this opportunity.

"What do we owe this momentous honor to?" Frater Omnus asked looking towards me curiously. He like me knew that master rarely left Boleskine House and any visit from his is a blessing.

"I received a telegram that he is bringing some neophytes here to be consecrated to Thelema," I tell him showing him the letter. "Come we must prepare rooms for our guest," I said as I dismissed the congregation so we could make ready for Frater Perdurabo's pilgrimage.

**X Racer (Present Day)  
**

After making sure that Danni was okay and no permanent damage was done; we walked up to Annalise's dorm. We were hoping to find out anything as to why she tortured Danni.

"Okay, remember Annalise is probably expecting us so be careful," Sam said as we walked up to her door and I used my copy of her card to open the door.

So far, everything looked normal, everything was normal, she had done a good job of covering up her tracks until I spotted something on the floor, "Hey what's this," I said bending over picking up a glowing green feather.

"It seems that a Fruit Loop was here," Sam says looking at it, "Vlad's vultures no doubt," she said as she turns to Annalise dresser and sees a scrap of paper, "and here's the condemning evidence," she tells herself smiling.

While we are searching I hear someone approaching, "Everyone hide," I say as I duck behind a closet and see Zile's crony Stan walk in with some of his grunts come in the room.

"Remember, the boss wants any evidence of his involvement destroyed," he says as he turns around, "What's that," he asks as he looks under the bed. "It's that Manson kid," he said as he tries to pull her out but she kicks him the gut and runs.

"Everyone out," she yells as she knocks out the cronies, blinds Stan with some mace, and carries Speed out with her allowing us to come out and escape.

"Mr. Z will not be happy," I hear Stan say as we ran down the hall back to Danni's dorm room.

**Danny (1935)  
**

Dr. Showenhower creeps me out, I don't know if it's the fact that he's related to Freakshow or that Dr. Jones said that he is known to work with the Nazis but Karl just creeps me out.

"So Danny is it, what is your story?" Karl asks as we wait for Dr. Jones to come back with our train tickets.

"Uh…," I say, I feel a cloud cover my mind but I manage to clear the cobwebs. "I'm one of Dr. Jones' students," I tell him as I smile weakly and look at him and I notice that he's wearing a ring on his finger. "Uh Dr. Showenhower what type of gem is that on your ring, a ruby?" I ask him as I notice it's glowing.

"Blood Crystal actually, it's an ancient crystal that gives one mastery of spirits," he says as I try to think of where I heard that before and remember that was what Freakshow's crystal ball was made from Blood Crystal.

"It's my wedding ring," he explains as Jones comes back.

"I have the tickets to Germany," he says giving us each one ticket; I put mine in my side pocket for safe keeping. "Crowley have you talked with your followers," he asks the mystic who seems lost in his universe.

"I have," he says not even being startled out his trance, "They are more than happy to aid us and looking forward to my visit," he says looking as his shift towards me causing me to shudder.

"Well come on the train leaves soon," Jones said as the six of us left for the platform.


	15. Arrival

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I thought that was a funny scene as well. They were able to free Danni and she's on the road to recovery. Danny senses that Dr. Showenhower is related to Freakshow and that's bad news. I hope the PM cleared things up for you. Zile's still in hot water and yes the Ring and Staff are made from the same substance and have the same effect. **

**Smallvillegirl2: You're right that ring is trouble and I'm glad you like the term Fruit Loopist. **

**Chapter XV: Arrival**

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"So far the tests have proven unstable at best and at worst deadly," a lab assistant explained to me as I looked over the experiments with some of staff at the castle.

"_Bald denke ich, dass wir das Element haben, das wir gefehlt haben_," I tell him as he looks at me confused and a little scared.

"_Mein Reichsführer, _how can you be sure, we have studied the texts and consulted with occultists you told to see and still we have _Kein Beweis_ that it can be done," he tells me as I glare at him.

"There have been reports that a _Fliegenkind_ has been spotted. He is the key _wir brauchen _to get our project off the ground," I tell him as I notice an Ahenenerbe officer enter. "_Ja, was ist es?_" I ask him as he salutes and walks up to me.

"Our team has reported back from the dig, we believe that are possibly _Zwei Grale_," he says handing me a report to look over. "One is Palestine and the other we believe is in Scotland," he tells as I think for a second.

"_Was der Unterschied ist_?" I ask him curiously looking over the papers. I could use to fool those who would stop me from finding it.

"The one is the Holy Land is spelled Grail and we believe it to be a cup, the second one is said to be spelled Graal and is believe to be a bloodline descended from the Nazarene to the present day. Rumors persist of a secret church ruled by his descendants," he says as I raise my eyebrow at the comment.

"_Halten Sie mich sich informierte_," I said as I walked out of the lab to the meeting room.

**Zile Zazic (Present Day)**

"Stan have you seen Annalise?" I ask Stan as he comes into the room as I eat my food. I was beginning to worry that my involvement had been leaked and I would have to take care of her to conceal evidence.

"No boss, last I heard from her was she was escaping," he said as I called up the security cameras to see what was going on. "Uh boss, the cams were..," he began to say as I glared upset at a snowy screen.

"Disabled," I muttered as I was about to press the off the button when a microsecond of footage pops through the static. "Freeze frame," I call out as the image pauses and I see a face in the wall.

"You think it's the ghost girl's brother?" Stan asks me as I shake my head, it was too old to be Daniel.

"Stan, have a collect call placed to Wisconsin," I tell him as he looks at me, "Do it, now!" I shout as I point to the door and he leaves. "What are you playing my football obsessed friend," I ask the ghost as I smile picking up the phone.

**Dr. Showenhower (1935)**

I looked out the window as we passed the Danish landscape while flipping through pages of a book I carry with me. "Hmmm, creatures affected by Bloodstone," I said looking up where the boy was sitting. There was something about him that was different and I was determined to find out what it is.

While I was thinking, I saw Lydia come in with a syringe and walking up to the boy. I say nothing but merely stare at her as she smiles. "Uh, I thought Aleister Crowley was sitting here, he asked me to get me his heroin that he uses to treat his Asthma with," she said as I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I thought he already took an injection before we left?" I ask her as she chuckles, "I think he left for the dining car, I'll go get him," I tell her as I get up and leave keeping my eye on Lydia.

**Vlad (Present Day)**

"How long do we have to put up with her, she's giving us such a _kopveytik_," one of my vultures said as I block out Annalise's screams.

"Until…," I said as my phone rung, "excuse me," I say as I go to my private study to answer the phone.

I walk into the room and pick up the receiver, "Hello Masters," I hear Zile Zazic say as I roll my eyes at my dear friend. "I was wondering if you've Annalise, she thinks so highly of you, like a uncle," he lies as I sigh.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I tell him as I hear Annalise shout, "you have to pardon the noise we have a pest problem right now," I tell him as he laughs.

"You are a terrible lair Vladimir, I know you took her," Zazic says as I wince, "I don't know what you're up to but if she's hurt you would…," he said as I sighed at his stupidity.

"Keep your tie tack on Zile, I have your daughter and I would never hurt her," I tell him, "In fact I am going to return her soon," I said as I wince as I hear Annalise scream. "Sooner than you think," I tell him hanging up the phone. "Oh dear Curly, why must she scream," I said as I went to take an aspirin.

**Lydia Showenhower (1935)**

"That was close," I said as I watch Karl leave to talk to Aleister allowing to do my work. I hated to do it, I shouldn't even be associating with Nazis but I will do anything to avoid being sent away.

I walk up to the child who is sleeping and kneel beside him rolling up his sleeve. I took out the syringe and carefully extracted some his blood to send to the Ahenenerbe for study.

"Mrs. Showenhower, what are you doing?" I heard Dr. Brody ask as I look, "Is something wrong with Danny," he asks as I try to think something up to say to him.

"Uh, Dr. Jones wanted me treat Daniel's wound, I was giving some morphine to help the pain," I lie as he looks at me and tells me to carry on. "That was close," I sighed as I walked to the car I was told to go to do.

When I arrived, I knocked on the door and greeted by an Ahenenerbe officer," _Was ist das Kennwort_?" he asked me as I thought for a second.

"_Belgischer Mitternacht_," I whispered as the door opened all the way and escorted to where the officers were gathered. "I have the blood sample you wanted," I told them showing them the phial as their eyes light up with glee.

" _Geben Sie es hier_," one of them says greedily as I hide it in my cloak again.

"I want to make sure you'll keep your end of the deal," I tell them as the officer sigh and rolls his eyes at me.

"_Ja ja selbstverständlich_," he says taking out some papers from his pockets, "the papers are right here, everything you need to erase your past and live in peace, _aber Sie müssen Ihr Ende der Übereinkunft erfüllen_," he said as I hand the phial to him. "_Hauptman!" _he shouts to his subordinated who salutes him. "_Haben Sie dieses geschickt zu Himmler's Labor in Wewelsburg sofort_," he orders as the captain takes the blood to prepare it for its journey and I am dismissed .

"_Lassen Sie bitte diese Arbeit_," I prayed silently as I arrived back in my seat hearing the whistle let us know we arrived in Hamburg and the next leg of our journey has begun.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"it still doesn't make sense as to why Annalise would torture Danielle," I tell everyone as we try to put this puzzle together. There has to be something missing, yes, Annalise has always hated Danielle and _anyone _who's friends with Danny but why would she go as far as to torture her and why is Vlad Plasmius involved with it.

"Is there anything you can remember Danni that would help us?" Sam asks her as the girl thinks for a moment.

"There is, she kept asking about CW," she replies as a smile grows on Sam's face before she sighs.

My mind reeled with confusion, once again the mysterious CW, benefactor to Danny and supposedly guardian of my father, has intertwined himself with us. I was about to ask Sam about this when she turns to me with a serious face.

"Speed, I think it's time you learn the secret of CW," she says as my eyes grow with shock and wonder at her words.


	16. Curious Observations

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: When you deal with the Devil always read the fine print. You're right and you'll find out her connection with the ghost that helps Freakshow later on. Yes, Speed will learn the truth about CW.**

**Chapter XVI: Curious Observations**

**Danny (1935)**

"You're through Plasmius any last words?" I asked my foe smiling at the fact that he was finally defeated after all this time.

"I do," the bloodied billionaire said as he as smiled, "Awake Daniel," he said as I looked at him puzzled as I heard a voice call out, "You're late for class, Fenton," causing me to awake from my dream with a start.

"Uh, Dr. Jones, sorry about that," I said as I rubbed the sleep out my eyes and smiled. I stretched my arms to get the kinks out but as I moved my arm hurt. "Huh," I said as I noticed a small puncture wound on my left arm.

"Just don't do that in class," Jones said before noticing my discomfort, "you okay Fenton?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me looking at my arm.

"Yeah, I guess a bug bit me while I was asleep," I told him as he handed me a white robe and told me to slip it over my clothes.

"What are these for?" I asked him as Crowley walked up to me.

"You are going pass as neophytes into Thelema and these are your sacred robes," the mystic said as I put the robe on as I watched Showenhower and Lydia come out wearing their robes.

"Did you have a nice nap Daniel?" the doctor asked as my eyes shifted to his ring. I could feel the cloud coming over me again.

"Uh, yeah," I said shaking my head clearing the dust out of it and smiling. I just hope that Showenhower doesn't discover my secret.

"That is good to hear, my boy," he said pulling the hood over his face before we walked out to the station hoping not to be seen.

**Annalise (Present Day)**

"VLAD! VLAD! YOU OPEN DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU IDIOT OR YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" I yelled as that Skulker ghost opened the door. "About time," I fumed as he glared at him.

"Vlad requests your presence downstairs," he said as I stormed pass him and walked down to the stairs to his horrible decorated living room. It was decorated in green and gold with Packers banners all over the place. You would think for a man who has billions of dollars have better taste.

"Ah Annalise, please have a seat," he says as I sit down a catch, "it has come to my attention that you are not happy here," he said sipping a glass of wine.

"It took _this_ long to figure that out," I tell him raising an eyebrow at his comment as he laughs dryly.

"Such a sense of humor," he said turning serious, "But before, I let you go I have to do a partial memory wipe so you can't link me to this," he says as he gets up and beckons me to follow him.

"Do I have to?" I ask him as he nods and I get up and followed him, "Is this necessary," I ask him as we reach a door and enter a lab.

"Please lay down, Ms. Zazic," he says as I sigh and do as he says. Soon shackles wrap around my hands and feet. "I'm warning you Vlad," I tell him as he smiles at me.

"This might hurt a little bit," he said raising his hand and shouting, "_erasus,_" as I felt like a I received an electric shock and I blacked out.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"Everything is set up as you ordered _Mein Reichsführer,_" one my subordinates said as I smiled happily at this wonderful news.

"_Ausgezeichnet_," I said as I stood up, "This meeting is _verschoben_, _Heil Hitler!_" I declared giving the salute as my advisors followed suit, "_entlassen_," I ordered as they left the room until I was alone in the great hall.

My mind soon wondered to the future, here in this very room, I would create my own order of German Knights- a brotherhood bound by blood and occult rituals and I would be at the head of it. All other religions would be destroyed and their deities humiliated at the hands of the true faith of the order of the SS.

While I was thinking I heard a voice say, "_Es tut mir leid für das Stören Sie_, but this package arrived for you _Mein Reichsführer." _I turned around and saw a SS officer holding a small package. "It is from your field agents," he said as I smiled.

"_Schließlich_," I said taking the package and rushing down to my lab. I couldn't wait to study it hoping this was the key to completing the research. I opened the door to my lab and placed a sample under the microscope. "_Dieses könnte sei es_," I said laughing as I turned away from the scope. "_Doktor!_" I shout as a scientist comes up to me.

"_J…,_" he begins to say as he stops and stares at me.

"_Was ist los?_" I ask him, "Well speak up!" I tell him as he points to my neck. I look down and see something glowing. "_Ich glaube es nicht_," I said pulling a pendant from my neck as a smile grew on my face. "_Schliesslich das Jahr der Nutzlosigkeit ist es schließlich aktiviert_," I shouted laughing at the fact that my promise to the Führer would finally be fulfilled and the Thousand Year Reich would engulf the world!

**Sam (Present Day)**

"Where are we going?" Speed asked as we walked down the halls looking for the portal that Danny went through with Clockwork before he vanished.

"If Zile is trying to figure out who CW, you should know the truth about and why it is urgent it's kept a secret," I tell him as we continue walking but stop when I hear a sound. "Shhh," I tell everyone as I see Annalise walking our way but she didn't notice us.

"I think I need a break," she said as she staggered past us and we continued on our journey.

We searched endlessly with no sign of the door that lead to the Ghost Zone and Clockwork. "Blast it has to be here somewhere!" I hissed and sat down to think for a second.

"Maybe you made it up," Connor suggest as I glare at him sending him running but then it hits me.

"I have an idea," I said taking out the Fenton Finder and handing it to Tucker, "I need you reconfigure this so it can pick up ghost portals," I tell him as he looks at me.

"But that could take….," he says until I glare at him and he smiles, "no time at all, he finishes and leaves while we continue to search for the portal Danny went through.

**Indy (1935)**

"Are you sure about this," I asked Crowley as we walked towards the station exit where Crowley said his brothers would be waiting for us.

"Trust me," Aleister said before two guns were shoved in our face and we saw two soldiers in front of us.

"_Pässe, bitte_," one of them said as Crowley hands them his passport and he examines it, "Why did you come to Germany?" he asked looking us over suspiciously as he handed the passport.

"I am going to initiate these neophytes into my lodge here in Germany," Crowley told him as the soldiers looked at him and nodded.

"_Geh!_" the solider grumbled as we left as he told his comrade, "_Irgendein verrückter Kultist_," laughing at us but I just ignored them as I wasn't going to risk blowing our cover.

Waiting outside for us was a group of men dressed in similar white robes, "Master Crowley is that you?" one of them asked as Aleister nodded and the man embraced him. "Frater, what a blessing it is to have you here," he said as they broke away and Aleister smiled.

"As it is with you, brother," the mystic said in reply as we walked over to a black car and got in.

"Are these the neophytes you mentioned," another one of our hosts asked as Crowley remained silent.

"I will discuss it when arrive at the lodge," he said as we took off.

During the trip, I noticed that Danny would look nervously at Showenhower and seemed upset by his presence. "Danny is everything all right," I ask him but he ignores me like he is in a trance. "Fenton, are you okay?" I ask him as he snaps out of it and smiles.

"Sorry, D…," he begins to say as he interrupted by a noise outside, "What was that?" he asks as I look out a window and a car shooting at us.

"Nazis!" I seethed, it seems that Hitler never gives up, "I'll be back," I told Fenton as I went out to deal with our _friends_.

**Clockwork (Present Day)**

"Thank you for coming you two," I told my guests as they entered my tower. I had called Amorpho and Wulf to lead Samantha and her allies were planning to visit me searching for answering.

"Anytime, what's going on?" the trickster said as he transformed into me and smiled.

"_Estas aĵo la afero kun Danny_?" Wulf asks as I hold up my hand and smile.

"No, Danny is fine, the reason I have called you here is that Samantha and her allies are on the way here. The problem is they are using a natural portal and you know how dangerous that is," I tell them as they nod. "I need you to make sure that they arrive here unharmed," I tell them as they nod. "Amorpho you will go to the Far Frozen and ask Frostbite for the Infi-Map," I tell the prankster as he nods in comprehension as I turn to Wulf.

"_Kion pri mi_?" Wulf asks as I smile at him.

"Once the Infi-Map is collected you will use your keen sense of smell to track them making sure they are going in direction, if anything tries to stop them, you will need to take care of it," I tell him as he nods and I dismiss them.

Once they are gone, I walked over to my mirror and waved my hand across it. My powers to transcend time are limited because I do not have my staff I can still observe events through my mirror.

I focused on an auction of sorts in the United States, New Jersey to be precise. The items being sold were rare books but one book in particular attracted my attention.

"Next up item 365, an ancient collection of scrolls possibly dating to the First Century CE these texts are believed to be an occult tome on demonology and the expulsion of such entities from living beings. Legend says that Jesus himself studied this book and handed to his apostles a week before his crucifixion with the instructions to keep it safe. Now what do I have for this piece of mystical writings," the auctioneer asked looking to the crowd.

"400,000 dollars," a tall man dressed in a flamboyant blue pinstripe suit shouted standing up. He was pleased with his bid as others began bidding but he remained confident on his chance of winning. He would play a role in future events but for now I turned my gaze back to Samantha and her group making their way towards me.


	17. Alte Erscheinungen

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I'm glad that the software helps you understand what the Germans are saying, and you're probably picking up on the context of the conversation when Wulf's speaking. I'm not telling what's up with Lydia. So **_**Saw **_**isn't a good movie?**

**Shining Zephyr: I'm Glad you liked the chapter those Metal Gear videos are awesome.**

**Chapter XVII: **_**Alte Erscheinungen**_

**Dr. Showenhower (1935)**

"Do something Karl," Crowley shouted as we watched Indy fight the Nazis. The battle seemed intense as the doctor fought against his foes but my attention was focused on Danny, he seemed agitated like he wanted to leave.

"I wonder," I said to myself watching the nervous youth. I was reading up on creatures affected by Blood Crystal trying to figure out if the child was some sort of Chimera whose bloodline was cursed by some ancient necromancer. So far I have found little save for a reference to 'spirit-men' who cross the lines between life and death, but before I could think more of it I felt something shake me.

"Showenhower, what are you doing, they need our help," Aleister said as he shook my by the shoulders.

"All right," I hissed as I thought for a second and held out my hand with ring on it before closing my eyes chanting, "Here me ye Spirits and Wraiths, I Karl Armin Showenhower descendant of Viktor who tamed you long ago call upon to destroy the foe."

The ring began glow and I could feel it burn my skin as a green mist began to swirl around me and formed into a spirit. "Whom are thine enemies?" the specter asked as pointed to the blood flag on the pursuing car and the apparition went after the Nazis while I kept an eye on the boy to see his reaction.

**Connor (Present Day)**

Once Tucker had altered the device, we resumed our search for this portal. We walked along the halls examining every door and closet hoping to find the gateway Sam claimed Danny had used before.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, I mean going through strange portals isn't exactly safe and it might be one Xanu's tricks," I tell her remembering what my auditor told me as she looks back and me and growls. "Or we could keep going," I tell her meekly.

"That's what I thought you said," she said as we continue searching.

While we were searching I thought heard something, but when I looked to see what it was it vanished. "Uh, Sam, I think we have a problem," I told her as I looked around.

"What is it this time," she asked as turning around upset at me.

"Never mind," I said looking around uneasy about what I heard as she shakes her head continuing the search for the gateway. I pray to Hubbard that it was my imagination.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"Everything is ready, _Mein Reichsführer,_" my assistant said as I walked over to the cage where the test rat was kept. I would have liked to test on humans but we had only had enough to test on a rat.

"_Gut, _inject the serum into the subject _auf meinem Befehl,_" I told him as I gave him the signal to proceed.

"_Bis jetzt keine Änderung_," he tells me as he watches the animal for signs of life, "Wait, _Wir haben einen Herzschlag_," the scientist says as I smile watching life return to the creature. "_Seine lebenswichtigen Zeichen werden, ich denken stabilisiert, dass Sie es dieses mal getan haben können,_" he said as I grinned.

"_Wunderbar_!" I said as I noticed an officer enter the room, "_Ja, Was ist es_?" I asked him turning to him nervously.

"I am sorry for bothering you, Mein Reichsführer but, I thought this might be of interest to you," he said handing me a photo, "This came from our forces near Hamburg," he explained as I examined the picture. It showed Dr. Showenhower controlling spirits with his ring.

"_Er betrog mich_!" I fumed crumbling the picture in anger. He told me that ring didn't work and was just a ring. I would make Showenhower pay for lying to me. I would haul him off to a prison camp until he learns not to trick the _Schutzstaffel_.

"_Ihre Aufträge_?" the officer asks as I collect myself and take a deep breath.

"Keep an eye on Karl and his friends," I said as I turn back to my expeierments hoping that I had succeeded at last.

**Amorpho (Present Day)**

"Now let see if I'm right the Far Frozen should be this way," I said turning into Frostbite and heading north. I was hoping this would be an easy trip but life is seldom that way.

While I was travelling something blasted me back and a voice say, "I was hoping to run into your prankster," I looked up and saw Skulker staring down at me. "I told you I'd make you pay for letting my collectibles go free," he said with a cruel smile on his face.

"It had to be done," I said turning into Braveheart shouting, "FREEDOM!" until the hunter grabbed me by the throat.

"Since you're let my pets go, you will take their place," he says as I turn into Billy laughing at him.

"You'll have to catch me first," I said blasting him in the gut and take off, "happy trails, Orion," I say to him once he's a safe distance and continued on my journey.

**Danny (1935)**

"Danny are you okay?" I heard Showenhower ask me as I returned to Earth, there was no doubt about it that ring was bad news. If he ever found out my secret I would be done for.

"I'm fine," I said shaking the dust from my head and making sure he wasn't looking climbed up to the hood of the car before jumping off to transform into Phantom and flew after the Nazi car. "you guys are really starting to annoy me," I said to them phasing through the windshield and pulling the driver out.

"_Erhalten Sie ihn_!" I heard someone yell as I saw a solider shooting at me. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Uh I don't speaken zee German," I told him blasting as I saw Dr. Jones looking at me but before I could do anything I felt something blast me. I looked up and saw Showenhower's ghost attacking. I tried to protect myself but it was too powerful and as I was fighting it I felt something tear through my flesh and I fell to the ground before everything went black.

**Zile Zazic (Present Day)**

I was monitoring what Daniel's friends were up to when my intercom buzzed, "Come in," I said as I saw Stan walk in the room. "What is it Stan?" I asked him turning to him.

"We found Annalise," he said as I smiled, she might remember something about Vladimir's activities and figure out why he took her. "She's asleep right now," he said as I thought for a second.

"Inform me when she wakes up," I tell him as he nods and leaves as turn back to find the boy's friends looking at a utility closet. "What are you up to children," I asked them watching them intently.


	18. Plans

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: I am glad you like it and what did you think of the idea I told you about in my PM. **

**Smallvillegirl2: It really looked a good movie from the synopsis I read. Yes things look pretty dark for Danny now.**

**Chapter XVIII: Plans**

**Sam (Present Day)**

"Portal detected," the modified Fenton Finder beeped as we approached an old utility closet. I smiled with delight at our discovery.

"Okay does everyone remember the plan," I asked my friends as they nodded, "good we need to stay together, I don't want anyone getting lost," I told them as I opened the door and beheld the swirling green gateway.

"Okay we'll go in pairs- me and tucker; Speed and Connor; and Lucy and Danielle," I told them as I grabbed Tucker's hand and jumped through the portal arriving in the Ghost Zone.

"What do we do if one of us does get lost?" Connor asked as Speed looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you said navigation was your best class?" he said as Connor smiled, "besides you were there before when we faced Nocturne and Freddy Krueger," he tells him as Connor gets nervous.

"Freddy Krueger?" Connor laughs trying sound ignorant and brave, "I _never _heard of Freddy Krueger," he tells Speed as I smile and sneak up to his ear.

"Boo," I whisper as Connor fumbles through his pockets until he pulls out a crucifix.

"BACK EVIL DEMON! SPEED SAVE ME HE'S BACK I DON'T WANT TO BE RUN OVER BY THE MACH 5," he screams cowering behind Speed.

"Never heard of him?" I ask him as he looks at me, "If you get lost there a certain places you can go to- The Far Frozen, Ghostwriter's Library, Princess Dora's kingdom, Amorpho's prank shop, or the Diary King's cheese plant," I tell him showing him on a map I gave him and everyone. "I would prefer we don't get lost and make it to CW's together," I tell him as we take off on our journey.

**Aleister Crowley (1935)**

I gasped as I saw the boy be knocked unconscious and fall of the enemy car. I knew I had to do something to protect not only his life but whatever secret he held.

"Frater Gnosis, bring the car closer to the boy," I told my student who was behind the wheel as I grabbed some rope and climbed on the hood of the car.

"Crowley, what are you doing," I heard Showenhower yell as he looked out at me, "are you mad?" he asked as I ignored him and tied one half of the rope to the bumper and the other to my wrist and scaled down the side of the car.

"Just like when I was younger," I said to myself, thinking back to 1905 when I climbed the third largest mountain in the world. I taught myself the art of climbing as a boy and have been climbing ever since.

Returning to the current situation; I stretched out my hand but he was still too far away. "Danny!" I shout trying to rouse him but he was out cold. I thought for a second and saw Jones taking out the last of Nazis and called out to him to help get the boy.

"What do you have in mind," the archaeologist asks as he looks at the fallen boy.

"Follow my example," I tell him as he looks at me and ties some rope like I have, "now scale down and pull the boy up," I tell him as he nods and climbs down taking the boy in his arm and climbing up to the other car before jumping to where we were.

"There's more to you than meets the eye," Jones said as I smile and we climbed inside the car again with Showenhower scowling at us.

"I have many facets," I tell the doctor as I catch my breath and we continue on our journey.

**Frostbite (Present Day)**

I was outside training and honing my skills as a warrior when one of my servants came to see me. "I am sorry to bother my liege, but the trickster Amorpho is here to see you," he said as I turned and looked at him.

"Amorpho?" I ask curiously, I wonder what could bring him here. He rarely comes this way unless something urgent is happening.

"He says he was sent by Clockwork," my servant told me as I follow him to my throne room where the ghost is waiting.

"Amorpho what brings you here?" I ask the ghost curiously, "My guard says Clockwork sent you," I tell him as he nods.

"He did, he sent me here to retrieve the Infi-Map, Billy's friends need it," he says, "They're going to see him and he wants to give it Wulf so they can follow them. They're using natural portals," he tells me.

I understand why Clockwork is concerned, natural portals can be dangerous, they could end up anywhere or anytime unless they knew where they were going.

"Follow me," I tell him as I lead him to the vault where the map is kept, "Did the time keeper say why the Chosen one's allies say why they are going to see him?" I ask him wondering what is going on that they seek Clockwork's help.

"No, only that they're coming," he says as I open the vault door and we enter the chamber, "this is a big help," he says as I hand him the map.

"Anything to help to the Great One," I tell him as we exit the vault and go our separate ways.

**Lydia Showenhower (1935)**

"Here we are," Aleister said as we arrived at a building designed like a Greek temple, "the Thelemic Brotherhood of Free Germany," he says as our guides get out and open the door for the mystic.

"The initiation room is set up for the ceremony, master," they tell him as he nods.

"Is there a place where I can freshen up," I ask them as they tell me how to get to the rest room. "Thank you," I say as I follow their directions until I reach a window that climb up to and leave the temple.

I walk through down the road we just came from until I reach an inn and take a seat, "was haben Sie?" a waiter asks as he came up to me.

I write down something on a napkin and hand it to him, "give this to your boss," I tell him as he nods leaving only to replaced a few minutes later by his _employer._

"Himmler was pleased with the results," he says smiling, "do you have anything _neu _to tell me," he asks as I think for a second.

"First answer me this, _die Räder sind in der Bewegung, _right?" I ask him as he sighs irritated at my question.

"_Betrügen diese Papiere_?" he asks me showing a birth certificate, "these will cover up your past and establish your new Nordic lineage," he says as I look it over.

"They're staying at a Thelemic lodge nearby _die_ _Thelemic Bruderschaft von freiem Deutschland_," I tell him as he places the paper in his coat pocket as he left a bit agitated.

I look up at the heavens for a second before saying a silent prayer, it stung my conscious to betray my dear Karl and even worse my people but my family has done for centuries to the point where it has become motto, 'Survival first.'

"I better get back," I said as I left a tip for the waiter and left back for the lodge before everyone notices I am gone.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"Okay, according to my calculations Clockwork's tower is at the western edge of the Ghost Zone," Tucker said looking at a map on his PDA before looking up and studying the terrain, "Of course we've always entered through the Fenton Portal," he says as Sam groans.

"So basically you're saying we're lost?" she snaps at Tucker taking his device as he tries to rescue it.

"Don't worry I have a compass with me," Connor says as he takes out his beloved compass but is puzlled but it's malfunctioning. "Something must be messing with it,"

"Duh, the Ghost Zone is rife with magnetic energy making your compass useless," Sam tells him as we all they start arguing but is stopped as an ear piercing whistle.

"Settle down, everyone," Danni shouts as we turn to look at her, "They're all yours Lucy," she said turning to Lucy who is standing next to her.

"Thank you, Danni," she says turning to us, "fighting will get us nowhere, if we are going to CW's we need to work together to come up with a….," she said stopping midsentence.

"Are you all right?" I ask her as she clears her mind and smiles.

"Yeah, it just felt like we were being watched for a second," she said as I looked around but saw nothing and I am hoping that's all it was.

**Indy (1935)**

"The child is sleeping," Karl said as he walked into the dining hall where the 'brothers' were hosting a simple meal for us.

"Please eat, it is rare that we get guests," one of the members said as I ate a piece of bread and looked around. I was impatient to get started, I had enough time wasting nonsense. Every second we spend here the closer Himmler gets to understanding the scepter.

"Look this is all nice, but we have a mission to plan," I tell them as Crowley looks at us and stands up.

"Follow me," he said as we leave the hall and enter what seems like a drawing plan. "Wewelsburg is heavily guarded but I have a plan," he says as he takes out a map of the castle to study.

"Okay what's the plan," I ask him as he looks at me with scrutiny.

"We will disguise ourselves, you, me, Brody, and Showenhower will be disguised in the uniforms of the SS while young Fenton will be in the clothes of a member of the _Hitler-Jugend_ with Lydia posing as his mother," he tells me as I think about his plan.

"You know the _Totenkopf _guards will want know what brings there?" I ask them as Crowley closes his and starts chanting. "Did you hear what I said Al…," I said as he silences me.

"Aiwass has decreed that we shall tell the gaurds that Danny was commended by his superiors for being the top of his squad and wanted Himmler himself to see a demonstration of his abilities," he tells me as he opens his eyes and collapses.

"Are you okay," I ask him as he pulls himself up and takes a breath.

"I am fine," he says, "I must rest a bit, communing with Aiwass takes a lot out of me," he told me got up and left as I massaged my temples and sighed how I get myself involved in these things.


	19. Athamé

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I know Connor is awesome and happy early birthday Smallvillegirl. Yes Danny and Co. will need all the help they can get.**

**Chapter XIX: Athamé**

**Bullet (Present Day)  
**

"Are you sure about this," Walker asked as he watched his boys bring in another prisoner. Ever since the Freddy Krueger incident the Ghost Zone has been in chaos and he's been working double hard to get his captives back.

"Positive, they're in a uncharted realm of the Zone," I tell him as he smiles, "and the ghost boy is not with them," I tell him as he scratches chin in thought.

"This could be the moment we've been waiting for, take some of the boys and follow them," he said as I smiled and left to round some police to carry out his orders.

"Soon ghost boy, you will be brought to justice," I said smiling thinking of the promotion Walker will give me for capturing Danny Phantom.

**Danny (1935)  
**

"What hit me," I asked as I slowly opened my eyes and found myself lying in a room with a massive fireplace. I stretched my arms and looked around.

All over the walls were hieroglyphics, Latin, Greek, and some strange script that looked like something out of a fantasy novel but what really got my attention was the large sword above the fireplace. It seemed so familiar like I've seen it before.

It was made of gleaming sliver with a gold handle with a jackal head on the top. The actual blade was covered in strange markings and pointed upwards. I was transfixed by its beauty and reached up to touch it as a flood of memories came back to me.

I could see Vlad in my mind standing before the altar in the Sphinx's temple. His red eyes gleamed with power he had gone out of his mind. The Ghostbusters tried to reason with insane bachelor but he was too far gone.

He held up a sword and began to chant to a god named Set invoking Abramelin before he began to destabilized and transform into the evil mage.

"It's the…," I began to say as I heard someone coming.

"Sword of Set," a voice said as I turned around and saw Dr. Showenhower behind me. A chill ran up my spine being near the man. "Legend says Abramelin infused a portion of his power into it and it is also the one thing Heinrich Himmler fears," he said as I nervously gazed at his ring.

"Really," I told him trying to fight the ring's grip on me. I shut my eyes and turned my eyes to the fire but eyes fought me every step of the way. There was something about the ring that lured me to it, like a siren you can't rip your eyes away.

I could feel my head turn when I heard a voice shout, "Showenhower!" I snapped out of my trance and saw Crowley standing in the doorway. "You need to get dressed," he said the doctor left and he entered. "I am glad I found you Danny," he said smiling.

"Why is that?" I ask him as he hands me a box. Inside, I discover a brown shirt, black pants, and a red and white armband with a Swastika on it.

"It is your disguise to sneak into Wewelsburg in, you can't accept to break into a Nazi fortress like that do you," he asks as I shake my head. "There is a room upstairs you can change in," he says pointing the way as I walk up the steps uneasy about this whole plan.

**Clockwork (Present Day)  
**

"Here you are, Clockie, old boy one Infi-Map," Amorpho said handing me the scroll as he turned into me. "I would be careful, I've heard word that party pooper Walker and his thugs are up to something," he said as I sighed.

"I know, I may not have my staff but I still I can still see some things," I tell him shaking my head as he leaves and Wulf comes in. "You will find Danny's friends in the southern region of the Ghost Zone. You don't have much time, Walker is up to something," I tell the ghost as I hand him the map.

"_Vi povas fid al mi_," he says before leaves to help them as I watch over things through my mirror.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)  
**

"_Die sind Sie Aufträge, gehen jetzt_," I told them as I pulled the lever and let them go when the head of my _Totenkopf_ SS entered the room. "_Ja,_" I asked him as he saluted me.

"_Mein Reichsführer_, we've spotted them leaving the brotherhood," he said as I smiled with glee, "_stoppe ich sie?_" he asked as I shook my head.

"No, let them come, I will deal with them," I told him as he left and went to check on some of the other experiments. While _Todessklave_ is the pinnacle of my life's work I have other projects that require attention. "Willigut_," _I shouted as my personal mystic and advisor came forward.

"_Was ich für Sie tun kann_," he said as he saluted me and told him to be at ease.

"How is Operation _Unsterblichkeit_ going?" I ask him curiously as he smiles happily.

"This _Fliegenkind_ might hold the key to eternal life as well or at least that is what my research shows," he says as I dismiss him so I can I think of all the honors Hitler will give me for my discovery,

**Danni (Present Day)  
**

"Have you ever been in this region of the Ghost Zone?" Speed asked Sam as we floated through the realm headed for Clockwork's. Even though he's been here before, this is furthest that he or any of us have willingly been this far.

"Actually no, we usually have a set destination when we come," she says as look around, "I think Danny told us to look for sundial showing the time as noon," I tell him as I scan the area for anything that would tell us we were on the right course.

"How can you even tell that it will be pointing to noon, there's no sun," Connor said confused as I heard a noise.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked as I looked around and felt a shiver down spine. I turned around and saw Bullet behind me. "Guys we have…," was all I got out before he grabbed me.

"You aren't going anywhere," he said as I kicked him in the gut forcing him to let me go.

"EVERYONE RUN!" I screamed as they all turned and realized we were surrounded.

"AHHH! More agents of Xanu!" Connor shouted as he panicked hiding behind Speed.

"You punks aren't going anywhere," Bullet said as I motioned for everyone to stand behind me.

"Cover your ears!" I told them as I inhaled but before I could unleash a ghostly wail Bullet zapped me, "AHHH," I screamed.

"DANIELLE!" Sam screamed before everything went black.

**Dr. Showenhower (1935)  
**

"I don't like the look of this," Jones said as we drove down the countryside on our way to Wewelsburg to retrieve the scepter. I could tell the Archaeologist was nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked confused, "I thought you would be happy that the Nazis have given up?" he tells the doctor as he stares at the boy in Hitler Youth uniform. There was something about him that intrigued me, he was hiding something the way he was nervous when he saw the ring and asked me about it.

"That's just it, these are Nazis we're talking about, they never give up. Why would Himmler give up when we're so near his castle? It doesn't make sense," he told the boy thinking, "The Nazis are playing a game with us," he said as he focused on the road again while Crowley and Brody were talking.

I smiled knowing now was chance to learn the boys secret, "Danny, what type of teachings did you friend tell you about?" I asked placing the ring in front of him. I could see his eyes get glassy as he tried to fight its control over him.

"Huh…," he said shaking his head before coming to, "I really don't remember," he said smiling as I frowned. Something was blocking me from learning his secrets but no matter I will discover his secrets.


	20. Satanic Secrets

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I know Amorpho is awesome and you got to love Connor. You never know about the Showenhowers. Happy Birthday Raeanna. I might be seeing the Dark Knight on Friday; I can't wait to see it.**

**Chapter XX: Satanic Secrets**

**Annalise (Present Day)**

"How are you feeling Annalise," I heard a voice ask as I opened my eyes and saw father staring at me, "I was worried when I couldn't find you," he said as I sighed and sat up trying to figure out what happened. Everything seems like a blue but one thing I remember is hearing the word, _erasus_.

"I'm fine father," I told him as I sat up stretching, "I probably just passed out that's all," I say as he raises an eyebrow at me. "What?" I ask him noticing him still looking at me like something's wrong.

"Do they know?" he asks sternly as I sigh.

"Does who know?" I ask him confused trying to figure out what he was talking about. Sometimes, he can so weird it's embarrassing.

"Daniel's friends, do they know that you're responsible?" he asks as I look at him.

"I think you have had one too many glasses of wine," I tell him, "look, I'm going to get something to eat," I say as I get up as he looks at me like I'm crazy.

**Sam (Present Day)**

"DANIELLE!" I shouted as Bullet took her away, "we have to help her," I tell Speed as blast at Walker's cronies with an ecto-pistol.

"How? We don't even know where we are," Tucker asked confused, "we could be here forever until we reach Walker's prison and by then it would be too late for her," he informed me as I thought for a second. He was right, we don't even know where in the ghost zone we are and it would take too long to search.

"There has to be some landmark, remember what headmaster Spritle said about off road racing- no matter how lost you are there has to some sign to tell where we are," Speed says thinking out loud.

"Maybe L. Ron Hubbard might be able to…," he said before be cut of as heard something in the distance, "Dear Hubbard, it's Xanu," he shrieked as Lucy covered his mouth.

"It sounds like a wolf," she said as a green portal opened up from nowhere and the familiar form of Wulf appeared.

"Wulf am I glad to see you," I told him as he smiled. I noticed that he held something his hand, it looked the Infi-Map but why did he have it.

"_CW petis al mi ..i help vin atingas lin_," he tells us as Speed looks at me confused. Wulf soon realizes his mistake and tries again, "Friend CW sent Wulf to help friends," he said pointing to the map.

"We need help badly, Walker has taken Danielle, we need to save her," I tell him as Wulf growls bearing his fangs as if the very name of the warden awoke some painful memory for him. "Are you okay Wulf," I ask him as he turn looked at me.

"_Mi estas bona, venu ni ne estas multe tempo_" he said speeding off with us following close behind.

**Indy (1935)**

This trip was filled me with unease, why would Himmler just give up when we are so close to his castle. It's so unlike him. Even worse is that Showenhower seems not to be troubled by this and makes me think he has something up his sleeve.

I was snapped out from my thoughts when I heard Danny exclaim, "look up ahead," I cast my eyes forward and saw the looming the fortress of Wewelsburg in front of us. I could hear the sounds of work men busy expanding the old castle into Himmler demonic church of the SS. "what are they building?" the boy asked in horrific awe.

"Himmler's turning it into an SS temple. Rumors persist that he holds dark occult rituals in this place that empower him and his followers with satanic energy," I explained to him as we drove up to the guard post.

"Halt!" the guard yelled pointing his rifle at us, "_welches Geschäft haben Sie hier_?" he asks looking us over.

"Uh…we were told to come here for a special ceremony. This child is at the top of his troop in the Youth Program and is going to be given a special award," Crowley told him calmly as the guard thought for a second.

"Wait here!" he said as he left to talk to another guard. I could hear what they were saying but something told me that it wasn't good. A few seconds later he came back and opened the gates, "_Fahren Sie fort_!" he orders pointing towards the castle as we drive on.

"This place gives me the creeps," Fenton said as we got out and approached the door of the castle. The whole outside was decorated with Blood Flags and SS symbols not to mention the _Totenkopfs _that guard the place.

"Do you suppose we knock first," Brody asked as I looked at him, sometimes I don't know what goes in that absent minded skull of his.

"We just enter," I said as I open me, Showenhower, and Danny can open the door and walk into the frightening castle. Now the real fun starts.

**Walker (Present Day)**

"The prisoner is secure, sir," Bullet informed as I smiled and walked down the hall. My revenge would be complete and the Ghost Kid will be behind bars.

"Good, you're dismissed," I told as him as I arrived at the cell, "Evening," I told the girl tipping my hat to her. "You're my grip for far too long and now that I have you, he will come running," I tell her as she glares at me. "What do you say to that," I ask him as she just looks at me.

"She refuses to talk sir," one of my guards said as I studied the girl in the cell. Such arrogance towards authority but this is my favorite part.

"Is she outfitted with the collar?" I ask him curiously.

"Actually, we're testing out something new, sir," he said handing me a remote, "all of her chains are electrified," he said as I smiled and pressed the button.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed in pain as electricity surged through her body. I watched as she cried out in agony but was disappointed that she didn't cry for mercy.

"You're a tough one, but you will crack," I tell her turning to the guards, "Keep inflicting the shocks on a regular basis until she breaks," I told him as I walked away smiling at the fact Danny Phantom will soon be occupying a cell here.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"Soon my wonderful creations you will have life," I told my projects on the slab lovingly, "_Sie haben das Leben, das notwendig ist, Hitler zu dienen_," I said with smile but snapped out of my dream by the sound of one of my gaurds approaching.

"_Herr Reichsführer," _ a voice said as I turned around and saw a _Totenkopf SS _officer in front of me.

"_Ja, Was ist es_?" I asked him as he saluted me nervously.

"_Herr _Jones is here along with the _Fliegenkind_," He tells me as I think to myself and smile with glee. The moment I have been waiting for is finally here. "What are you orders, _Mein Herr_?" he asks me.

"Have your men, at least pretend to put up a fight, don't hurt them too much, I have plans for them," I tell him as he nods.

"_Was über das Fliegenkind_?" he asks me as I smile at that word, that beautiful word that will sure my project's success.

"Don't hurt him at all, I already something in store for him, _verstehen Sie_," I tell him studying him intently.

"_Ja Mein Herr_," he says as he salutes me and leaves me to my thoughts and plans which soon be reality!

**Vlad (Present Day)**

"Maddie, I order you to stop at once!" I shouted at my cat as she chased my ghost vultures around the room. "Madeline Davis Masters did you hear me!" I yell as she slinks back and looks at me pleadingly.

"I told you we're not _onbaysn_, you stupid _kats_," the leader of my vultures told her as Maddie hissed at him causing the birds to back off.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled as they slinked out of the room leaving me to check on an important matter of business, the finding of the Book of Exorcisms. "Hmm, eccentric NJ billionare acquires legendary book owned by Jesus," I read a headline online as my phone started to ring.

I turned away from the screen sighing as I looked at the caller ID, it was my _friend _Zile Zazic. No doubt Annalise woke up and Daddy discovered what I did. I took a breath and picked up the phone.

"PLASMIUS YOU POMPUS PACKERS PINHEAD!" Zile shouted as I held the receiver away from my ear to avoid hearing loss.

"Zile, how nice to hear from you again," I tell him as calmly as possible.

"Skip the niceties Vlad, what did you to do Annalise?" he asks while I try not to laugh, how dense is this man.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zazic," I lied, I could imagine the look on his face at hearing my words and only one thing was better looking than that, Maddie renouncing Jack and being my bride.

"I know you did something to her and demand to know what," he shouts as I raise an eyebrow at his words, "Do you hear me Vladimir?" he asks me.

"If you don't believe me why don't you ask your daughter," I told him as I hung up and laughed at my sense of humor before going back to business again.


	21. Wewelsburg

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Mystery Writer5775: I am sorry to hear that and I appreciate you being honest with me.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I hope you had a wonderful birthday and got everything you wanted. You better believe Himmler has something up his slimy sleeve. I can't wait to see Dark Knight, but I'm still partial to Jack Nicholson, he had the best lines.**

**Shining Zephyr: Yes Danny does have his hands full and don't you love Brody, "the man gets lost in his own museum." Vlad has indeed opened up a can of worms with Zazic. **

**Chapter XXI: Wewelsburg**

**Aleister Crowley (1935)**

"Where do you think he's keeping the Scepter?" Danny asked as we looked around the massive temple of evil. I could sense his mind with overloaded with the horrific sights around him.

The castle was decorated inside with Swastikas and Sig Runes while the drab atmosphere of the castle didn't help either.

"My guess would be he has it the reliquary," the Archaeologist said as we walked into the main hall and began searching for the entrance to Himmler's stash room but that soon that would be the least of our problems.

"Uh, guys I think we have a problem," Danny said as I look around and saw we were surrounded by Himmler's elite SS.

"I knew he knew I wouldn't give us a break," Dr. Jones said as he took out his whip and a battle began to ensue, "everyone stay together he ordered as he snatched a pistol away from a Nazi and began shooting the others.

"Come on he'll need help," I told Showenhower as I took out my pistol and began shooting the enemies. The Nazis began to fall and realizing they're outnumbered they retreated.

"That was almost too easy," Brody said as Jones frowned at the statement, "I'd hate to see what he has in store for us later on," he said before we continued our journey into Himmler's fortress.

**Connor (Present Day)**

"Where are you taking us, I thought we were going to see CW?" I asked our guide as we came to what seemed a prison. It was large and foreboding and something told me that we should flee before we causing trouble.

Wulf turned and growled bearing his fangs before saying, "_Ni devas ..i savi Danni unuan, kiu scias kiu(j) Walker estas faranta ŝi_," as I backed away like you would from a stray animal.

"Please we don't time for this," Lucy shouted, "Wulf, we trust you lead on," she said as the ghost continued on and we followed him until we were face to face with two huge iron doors.

"There has to be a way in," Speed reasoned as he looked at the massive door and went to examine the door only fall through it.

"I didn't not you were a Cleared Thetan Clear, Speed," I told him amazed that Speed had obviously reached the highest level a person can reach in Scientology. "Speed you think you can create a universe where girls worship me?" I asked him excited as Sam rolled her eyes.

"He's not a Cleared Thetan Clear, in the Ghost Zone humans can phases through objects like ghosts," she said walking through the door followed by Tucker, Lucy who opened the door for Wulf.

"_Dankon_," the ghost said as he entered the room allowing him to enter followed lastly by me.

"_Iam ajn_," Sam replied as she closed the door but stopped as the sound of screaming echoed through the building sending a chill down our spine. "We have to hurry," she said as she started to run down the hall with us following her hoping we're not too late.

**Dr. Showenhower (1935)**

"That was too easy," Jones said as the last of guards left and we continued our search for the reliquary. I could sense that the encounter had him uneasy as it did for all of us but I had other thoughts on my mind.

Himmler's reliquary is said to be the greatest storehouse of Occult relics known in existence. Stories persist of Himmler possessing the skull of Nostradamus and using it as a chalice along with grimiores written by Simon Magus, Faust, and other sorcerers.

"Lydia!" I whispered to my wife as she walked over to me, "We've found the mother lode of Occult artifacts," I told her smiling. Once I get my hands on them I'll be the most powerful occultist in the world. I'll make Himmler bow before me and be my slave. I'll be able to take over the papacy and establish my family as rulers of all Europe!

"Do you think Jones will let you take them?" she asks cautiously knowing if Jones would get suspicious of my motives.

"Do…," I began to say as I gazed up at a mural on the wall, "it can't be," I said with awe. I could hardly believe that he has it.

"What is it?" she asked as she looked up at the work of art. It depicted Himmler holding a spear in his hands. However it wasn't just any spear it was the Spear of Longinus.

According legend, Longinus was the soldier who thrust his spear into Jesus' side as he hung on the cross. The blood of the Nazarene was said to imbue the spear with otherworldly powers first demonstrated when the blood that dripped from the spear curried Longinus of his bad eyesight.

It is said that whoever possesses the spear will rule the world starting with Constantine and continuing to the present day which shall soon include me.

"Showenhower, we've found a passage way," Crowley said snapping me out of my fantasy as I turned to see everyone looking at a wall decorating with a large stone Swastika on it.

I watched as Crowley placed his hand on it and turned the bent cross to the right causing a secret door to be revealed that led us into another room.

**Danni (Present Day)**

"had enough girl," the guard asked as he turned off the electricity. The last drops of sweat I had poured down my face as I panted in exhaustion. I felt like I was having a heart attack as my heart fought to escape my chest. "Well?" he asked coldly.

I stared at him with contempt; I could care less what he wanted right now I was in too much pain. If could I would spit in his face but my mouth is dried up and in too much pain to even think about doing it.

"Maybe another treatment will make you talk," he said pressing the button on the remote.

I screamed in agony as the electricity flowed through my body, I clutched my chains fiercely wrapping them around my wrists trying to endure the pain. If my tear ducts weren't tuned to dust now tears would pour down my face and I would drink them thankful for any moisture in my mouth.

The guard studied for me a second, "ah, are you thirsty," he asked as I stared at him. He took something out of his coat pocket, it was a bottle of water but it was brackish water mixed with dirt and debris. He removed the cap, "Here enjoy," he shouted as he splashed it in my face.

I coughed and sputtered trying to cough up the water that went up my nose. The horrible taste made the pain in my mouth even worse.

"I'll help you dry off," he said turning on the electricity again, my nerves were on fire and the pain was unbearable and soon the prison faded into blackness.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"Everything is lined up, _Mein Reichsführer,_" the medic said making the final adjustment and examining our test subject, "The stimulant should make sure he is conscious during the process," he said checking the IV in the subject's neck.

"_Blut-Druckdosetest Nr. Fünf,_ begin," I said as flipped the switch and watched as the machine roared to life and the red liquid began to flow into the tubes and towards the container. "The anticoagulants are working," I noted to myself as the blood continued to flow.

"One point four liters successfully drained," my assistant said as I watched the test subject become pale. Now would come the critical part of the experiment- to see if the heart continued pumping or would stop like all the others.

"_Doktor, was der Puls ist_?" I asked him as he checked the monitor and shook his head.

"_Schwach, hat es nicht viel Zeit_," he said as I bit my lip in anger and removed my glass massaging my temple in frustration. "_Vielleicht sollten wir einen Bruch nehmen_," he said as he went to shut down the device.

"_NEIN_!" I shouted grabbing his hand, "_das Fliegenkind_ is at my doorstep and we will not have another chance like this, _wir fahren fort_," I said as he pulled back terror shining through his eyes, "_Habe ich mich klargestellt_?" I asked him putting my glasses back on.

"_Kristall_," he sighed as he saluted me before going back to work.

**Sam (Present Day)**

"This place sure is creepy," Connor said as we walked along the hall trying to find where Walker was keeping Danielle prisoner at. "Whoever heard of a…," he began to complain until Lucy covered his mouth.

"Would you shut up for once," she hissed as he looked sheepishly. "Now help look for…," she began to say before freezing.

"_Kio estas malĝusta_?" Wulf asked walking up and looking in the cell as a look of terror played across his face, "_Plaĉi (al) lasi ŝin est nur dormante_," he said fearfully, his tone made it seem as if he was praying.

"What's wrong," I asked as I walked up to the cell and saw Danielle chained against the wall unconscious. "Tucker give me your glasses," I tell my friend as he looks at me annoyed.

"Why…hey!" he asked as I snatched them and walked through bars to where the girl laid.

I placed the a lens under her mouth and watch as a little bit of condensation appeared on the edge, "she's still alive but we have to hurry," I told everyone, "Connor do you have…," I began to say as I heard someone coming.

"_Star manoenmane, rapide_!" Wulf ordered as he grabbed Speed's hand who followed suit as he turned us invisible.

"I thought I heard something?" Walker's voice asked as he bullet walked down the hall. The warden seemed to be on edge. "Bullet, do you smell that?" he asked sniffing the air. "It smells like wet fur," he noted as Bullet looked at him.

"It's probably just from the last time you captured Wulf, sir," Bullet said as the two continued to walk until they I couldn't see them anymore.

"That was close," I said as Wulf made us visible again and I went to free Danielle from her chains.


	22. The Horrors of Todessklave

**Author's Notes: Before I begin, I must say ahead of time that this an extremely heated chapter and what is contained in it does not in any way reflect my own beliefs. Now that I got out of the way I would like to thank those who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Things are about to get darker. I think the idea of him being into Scientology fits Connor's personality. No, I am just fan of angst. You're right about Sam and her friends not being out of the woods yet.**

**Chapter XXII: The Horrors of **_**Todessklave**_

**Indy (1935)**

After escaping the main hall we entered a dark underground chamber. The atmosphere is oppressive and sends a chill down my spine, "let's shed some light on this situation," I said looking for a torch but couldn't find any.

"Here," Karl said handing me a cigarette lighter. There was something about his voice that creeped me out but I thought I had bigger fish to fry at the moment.

"Thanks," I said taking it and lighting so I could look around. We were surrounded by twelve pedestals with urns on them. I looked down at the floor and found a large Swastika mosaic on it and in the center a stone slab with an effigy of Himmler himself.

"What is this place?" Fenton asked looking around with an awe and fear. I don't blame him, especially with the rumors of the Nazis being aiding by the forces of darkness doesn't help either.

"The Crypt, it's basically where Himmler and future leaders of the SS will be laid to rest," Crowley explained as we searched around for an exit.

"This guy really is…," Fenton began to say as began to shudder and cover his mouth.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as he looked at me and smiled causing me to raise an eyebrow. This Fenton kid is mystery sometimes.

**Sam (Present Day)**

"How's she doing?" Lucy asked as we snuck out of the prison and laid Danielle down a second to examine her. She had burns all over body and her skin was clammy. Her breathing was very weak and labored.

"Not good we need to get her help before we go any further," I tell her as I look around trying to think of a plan. We were still too far from Clockwork's and by the time we got there it would be too late for Danielle. "_Wulf, kie vi pensas nin irus_?" I ask my friend hoping he had an answer.

"_La plej proksimiĝ lokon estus Poindexter-a sed estas tre malmultaj tieuloj_," he explained as I thought for a second. The remoteness might work to our advantage but if Danni took a turn for the worse medical attention might be hard to come by.

"Okupi_ nin tie_," I said as he started to leave but stopped as Walker's guards came our way forcing us to hide.

"I thought they went this way," one of them said as they searched around the area looking for us. They searched for some time and were about to leave when Danni let out a moan. "What was that," they said as they pointed their guns in our directions and started to shooting.

"_Kuro_!" Wulf yelled as he tore a portal open and we ran through it before the guards could follow us.

**Lydia Showenhower (1935)**

"Everyone look for a secret panel," Jones said as we began searching the crypt for a door. This crypt was frightening. The urns were in the shape of with a crystal mounted on it. Above them was a plaque that read: _Liegt hier Kopf der SS vom -, das er zum Schutze von dem nordischen Blut starb, von dem wir das Paradigma sind._

"We have to find the Reliquary before the others do, I must have that spear," Karl whispered to me as I raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Ich dachte, dass Sie zum Scepter der Zeit nicht die Stange von Longinus wünschten?_ " I ask him confused as he smiles and chuckles lightly.

"I still want the scepter but I am not going to pass up the opportunity to own the spear, especially if it's the key to ruling the world," he said as I walked away and looked at note one of the Ahenenerbe gave me earlier:

_Make sure the __Fliegenkind finds his way to Himmler_.

I walked over to a remote corner and felt a Swastika on the floor indicating a door, "Here we go," I said as placed my hand on it and pushed down revealing a passage way leading to another room. I walked down the steps but before I disappeared I made sure the child saw me.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"Where are we?" I asked Sam as we came out on the other end and saw that we were no longer at the prison but I was unsure exactly where we were at. It appeared to be desolate with no sign of any life or should I say afterlife.

"I don't know," Sam said as she looked around and gasped, "this is definitely not good," she said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asks as he looks at her and gulps, "maybe he's forgotten about that," he said as they fell silent.

"Guys what's ….," Connor asked as he stared in amazement, "What is it?" he asks her as she turns his head and his jaw drops in amazement. "Speed you have to see this," he said to me awestruck.

"Not now Con…nor," I said turning to him and saw a massive green and purple pyramid, "What is it," I ask trying to make sense of it.

"Let's say just a reminder of when Tucker's ego was out of control," Sam said as we all gazed at the sight.

**Danny (1935)**

I looked around the crypt trying to find an exit but it was hard to concentrate with my ghost sense going off. "Figures," I moaned as I watched go crazy in the stupid castle. It was bad enough that I had to deal with Showenhower but now I had some Nazi ghosts to deal with.

I walked off to a secluded corner and went to phase through the wall when I saw Lydia walk down on some steps. She was probably up to no good (ever since I met her, I had a feeling she was hiding something and now this proves it).

I followed her down the steps when my ghost sense went off, What now," I said as I looked around and felt a slimy hand grab my wrist. "HEY!" I shouted as I turned around and saw a skeleton behind me.

It was covered in slime and organs falling out of the ribcage complete with a beating heart and veins wrapped around their arms and veins.

"Okay creepy, that's it, I'm going…," I began to say until I felt something like dart stab my neck causing me to cry out in pain. I placed my hand on the back of my neck and pulled out a dark dripping with some purple liquid but before I had time to ask what it was more of those skeletons grabbed me and dragged me away.

They took me deep into the castle until we reached a metal door which led into a lab of sorts. They strapped me onto a slab and left. Nearby was table stacked with books with such titles as _Arische Physiologie; Die geheime Lehre_; and _Vril: die Befugnis des kommenden Rasse_, even though I didn't speak German I knew I didn't like what they had to say.

I tried to break out of the bindings but a voice said, "Don't even try not even you couldn't break free," as a short man dressed in a black uniform with a hat on his head. His brown eyes shone with glee behind his small glass that rested on his nose. "I must say this is honor to finally meet you in person," he said in feigned politeness as his eyes grew wide. "_Wo meine Weise sind_, allow me to introduce myself," he told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I know who you are," I snapped at him as he sneered me, "and if you don't let me go I'll," I threatened straining to break free but the only thing I did was exhaust myself.

" _Sie werden, was_?" he asked, "you're staying put," he told me smiling.

I was getting annoyed at him and his act, "just what do you plan do to me," I asked him annoyed as his eyes gleamed happily.

"_Ich bin Sie bat froh_," he said, "For years I have worked to provide Hitler with the perfect slave race, but the living have been uncooperative I have turned to the dying," he said as I raised an eyebrow as he laughed. "Perhaps it's best if I show you," I said as he snapped his fingers and his men brought in a young girl. "_Sichern Sie sie_!" he barked as the shackled her to another slab.

Himmler went over to his bookshelf and took out a book that read _The Doctrine of Spiritual Transplantation by Guido von List_. He opened it and began chanting in some language.

The girl began to tremble as she began to cry, a strange glow began to emanate from her chest as electricity surged through her body. Hearing her screams made me angry; I fought even more to break free so I could strangle Himmler for harming an innocent child.

"Bring the crystal out," he ordered as his men brought out a crystal that began to collect the energy until began to glow. "Now watch this," he said as he removed a tarp and revealed on of his skeletons and pushed the crystal into his heart causing it to come to life.

"You're sick!" I spat at him closing my eyes.

"The only problem is that they are no more than automatons that can be reprogrammed by our enemies and they decay into goo in a matter of days, but that is where you come in. You're blood is the key to the project's success," he tells me as my eyes grow large.

"What do you mean?" I ask him worriedly, if he had no qualms about killing a little girl, I'd hate to see what he's do to me.

"I was going to harvest your blood, but since I see your will fight and your resolve, I know you are of Nordic stock, one of the chosen ones destined to usher in the new era," he said like a madman crying out the end of the world is at hand, "so I offer you a chance to join my SS brotherhood and use your powers to serve Hitler and fulfill your destiny," he told me holding out his hand.

"I doubt that genocide is in my destiny," I told him coldly as he looked puzzled.

"_Genozid_? You dare call what we are doing genocide, we building the future cleansing the world of the all those who are unfit to live so those who are worthy can live," he said with the conviction of a preacher, "you're hesitance make me think that you might have some of _their _blood in your veins, "he said looking into my eyes.

Something in me snapped, I knew what he meant by that comment and it burned to me the core, how dare he says that about my girlfriend, she was more pure than a thousand of Himmler's SS psychopaths combined.

"YOU SICK, TWISTED, PERVERTED, NAZI SLIMEBALL, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" I shouted frantically trying to break free, I would show him power make him pay for crimes. I would put him in Hel Island and submerge him in the lava for eternity and rip his body to shreds. I didn't care about consequences he deserve it.

"_Ein Mitleid_," Himmler said snapping his fingers and his guards came back, "guards take him to be measured before we began to procedure," he said as he took out another book, opened it, and began to chant.

While he was mumbling to himself, I could feel my body start to become heavy and soon I couldn't even move my limbs without getting exhausted. "What did you do to me?" I demanded to know catching my breath.

"making sure you don't fight back," he said turning to his guards, "release him and take him to be measured," he said as they released me and carried me away.

**Zile Zazic (Present Day)**

"What do you mean she's healthy?" I asked the doctor furiously over the phone upset that he failed me. He was supposed to be the best doctor in the world and he dares to tell lie to me.

"Mr. Zazic, we ran every test imaginable and found nothing wrong with you daughter. Have you ever thought it could be a simple case of forgetfulness or this is just a figment of your imagination," he told me as I clenched my teeth angrily.

"How about this, I'll have your license revoked and you sent back to Europe," I shouted as I slammed the phone on the cradle. I swear Plasmius will pay for this one way or the other.

I looked down at my intercom and pressed the button, "Ms. Stanwick," I spoke through the microphone waiting for answer.

"Yes, Mr. Zazic," my secretary asked me with an indifferent tone.

"Would you get Stan in here, I have a job for him," I told her as calmly.

"Yes sir," she said before the communiqué was cut off leaving me to my thoughts as to how I can solve this mystery.


	23. Kyrie Eleison

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Grim-Fire: I'm glad you like it, I use an English to Esperanto translator for Wulf's dialogue. **

**Smallvillegirl2: What if the skeletons were after you in a creepy Nazi infested castle and brought you before a Nazi official? Well can you blame Danny for being mad at that lunatic Himmler?**

**Miriam1: You'll just have to wait and see what happens. Danny is in quite a pickle now. You'll find out soon enough what's going on in the Ghost Zone. That scene was one the key scenes that kept playing in mind and knew it had to be done. Things are just getting started.**

**Chapter XXIII: **_**Kyrie Eleison**_

**Indy (1935)**

"I think I've found something Indiana," Marcus said as I walked over to him and saw an open passage way, "It's been recently opened," he said but I wasn't listening.

"Blast!" I cursed as I noticed that Lydia and Danny were missing, "I told them not wonder off," I said as I turned the three remaining members of my party. "Fenton and Lydia have gone missing, we need to find them before Himmler does," I told them gravely.

"What do you suggest we do?" Aleister asked me curiously as I thought for a second. I knew what had to be done but it was risky.

"We need to split up," I tell him with a sigh, "Marcus and Showenhower will go look for the scepter while Aleister and myself look for Danny and Lydia," I told them as I noticed Showenhower stifle a smile.

"You can count on us, Dr. Jones," Karl said turning to Marcus, "Come we mustn't waste time," he said before me and Crowley descended down the passage hoping to find our friend.

**Hotep-Ra (Present Day)**

"Grape me," I told my servant Ienpw as lowered the grapes to my mouth and begin to eat. I have been stuck in this infernal pyramid since that blasted ghost boy foiled my plans but I will get even with him.

While I was eating one of my gaurds approached me, "my liege, I think you should see this," he said showing me an image of the ghost boy's friends in my kingdom. "What are you orders, oh great one," he asks as I think for a second and smile.

"Bring them to me, I could always use more slaves," I tell them as he bows and leaves to carry out my orders. Enjoy your freedom children for it shall be the last time you taste it.

**Lydia Showenhower (1935)**

"_Was Sie so lang dauerte_?" I heard a voice ask as I entered a dark room and closed the door, "I thought you weren't coming _Frau_," it said as a _Totenkopf _came out of the shadows smiling. "Himmler is most pleased with you," he said happily.

"So does that mean I'm free?" I ask him as he takes out the papers. I can see they are signed by Himmler himself and I was on my way to freedom or so I thought.

"_Nicht schon_," the officer placing the documents in his pocket again, "We have one final matter for you to take care of," he said smiling. "_Tötung Showenhower und seins verbindet_," he tells me as I swallow hard.

"I can't, he's my husband," I mutter trembling, "_bitte_, there has to something else, anything," I plead with him hoping there was another way but they go unheard.

"If you can't do that then you will be shipped to Dachau, _Bekehrter _," he said as I bit my lip, I hate that word it's insulting to me. "_Hörten Sie mich_?" he asks as I sigh in defeat.

"_Ja_," I say as I stand up.

"_Gut_, a division of gaurds will go with you," he said getting up, "_Seig Heil!_" he shouts as I bow to him and leave. Heaven have mercy on me for what I am about to do.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"Do you have any idea where we're at?" I ask Wulf as he sniffs the air trying get a sense of direction. All I can see is sand and that strange pyramid nearby.

"Uh, please tell me those guys coming our way are the Ghost Zone's version of the AAA?" Connor asks nervously as a group of ghosts wearing bird masks marches towards them.

"They're not," Tucker said cowering behind them, "come on let's get out of here," he said turning to Wulf who nodded and went to open a portal but an arrow shot him

"_Miaj potencoj_!" the ghost shouted as he tried to open a portal but something blocked his powers, "_Kuro aktuale, antaŭ ili akiras vin_" he tells us as the gaurds drag him away.

"No we won't leave without you!" Sam shouted fighting the gaurds until they scattered. "No one hurts my friend and gets away with…," she said before she felt something around her ankle. "Hel…," was she managed to get out before bandages wrapped around her until she was immobilized.

"Secure the others," one of the guards shouted as bandages wound around us until we unable to move. The guards picked us up and carried us towards the pyramid.

**Marcus Brody (1935)**

"Where are we?" I asked as we opened a door and found ourselves in what looked like a library. The shelves were lined with thousands of books and scrolls. "I have never seen anything like this," I said gentle picking up a scroll and reading it.

"At last," I thought heard Showenhower said with a desire that was almost frightening and greedily taking books from the shelves until he heard a noise, "we have to leave," he said as the sounds of boots hitting stone grew nearer.

"How, there are no other doors here," I tell him looking around frantically until one of the tiles on the floor gives way and my foot falls through. "I think I found something," I told Karl as he came over to me.

"It's a secret passage way," he said as started pushing against a book case, "_böe_!" he cursed looking at me, "make yourself useful Brody and help me," he says as I pull myself up and help him until the shelf topples over.

Karl takes out his walking stick and pounds the floor creating a hole for us to crawl through, "it's now or never," I said nervously as I jumped in after Showenhower just as the Nazis entered the room.

"_Ich dachte, dass sie innen hier gingen_," one of them says as the search the room as we walk away and into what looks like a cavern.

**Clockwork (Present Day)**

"You called oh master of time," Amorpho said as I turned to him, "what's going on?" he asks looking at the mirror with curiosity.

"Nothing good," I tell him gravely, "Once again Danny's allies need your help," I say waving my hand focusing on a region in the west of the Ghost Zone. "Hotep-Ra has captured, they must be freed before Hotep turns them into slaves," I tell him as he thinks for second.

"So I have to pull a Charleton Heston," he says as I chuckle at his comment.

"So to speak yes," I tell him, "now hurry, time is of the essence," I tell him as I open a portal for him and return to my mirror contemplating this turn of events.


	24. Hidden

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Miriam1: Wait to you see what I have in store. Yes Hotep-Ra is back and our group of adventurers are in trouble. True but it was Danny who thought the Sphinx would listen to the king. True you do have to feel sorry for Lydia. I'm glad you liked the joke I was worried about it.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Well, they are kind of cool looking. You'll just have to wait and see what Lydia has to do.**

**Chapter XXIV: Hidden**

**Aleister Crowley (1935)**

"Are you okay Dr. Jones?" I asked the professor as we searched through the passages and halls of Himmler's fortress. I could tell that something was weighing heavily on his mind and I thought if he were to banish that oppression by talking he would feel better.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he says turning to me as I raise an eyebrow in concern. There was deception in his voice, he was worried about something- the boy perhaps but before we had our own problems.

I could hear the sound of footsteps approaching us, "we must hide!" I tell Jones as find a nook to hide in.

"I thought they went this way," a voice said as two _Totenkopfs_ came walking in our directions, "we have to find them before _sie ruinieren Himmler' s-Pläne_," the guard told his subordinate as they left.

"Come Dr. Jones, they might lead us to the boy," I tell Jones as we come out and silently follow the Nazis hoping to find Danny before it's too late.

**Sam (Present Day)**

The guards led us into a throne room; it was decorated with statues and hieroglyphics. There were guards and servants all around.

"Ah, so we meet a again," a voice said as I look up and see Hotep-Ra standing in front of us smiling. He was dressed in the garments of a pharaoh complete with a crook and flail in his hands and a double crown on his head.

"Hotep-Ra? Shouldn't you be in your tomb," Tucker asked the mummy as he laughed as Speed looked at Tucker curiously.

"Yes, about that, while my physical body resides in my sarcophagus, my spirit roams the Ghost Zone," he explains, "and who are these newcomers," he asked looking at these friends.

"We don't need to answer to you," Speed snapped angrily at him, "I can tell you're an enemy of Danny and therefore an enemy of mine," he tells the mummy who laughs.

"If you won't answer to me than you will serve me," he said snapping his fingers and smiling, "guards get these fools into proper clothing and prepare them for their positions," he said as I glared at him, he wouldn't get away with this, Exodus 6:6 says so.

Before we were dismissed Hotep held his hand out, "guards bring the white haired girl to me," he said as the guards brought Danni to him. He studied her with a curious eye. "She resembles the ghost child," he said smiling. "Take her to the dressing room and into some proper clothes," he said as his guards will bowed and took her away.

"What are you going to do her?" Speed asks as tries to see where they were taking her.

"Why make her my queen, the perfect revenge against the child who defeated me," he said laughing as we were taken away.

**Marcus Brody (1935)**

"Where are we?" I asked as we walked down the caverns, it seemed like we were on our feet for hours until we came to an elaborate door. It was made of solid gold and decorated with Swastikas; Sig Runes: and other Nazi symbols.

"Could it be," Showenhower said as he stared at the door and went to open it, "Help me open this door!" he shouted as I walked up and started pulling the doors until it opened it. "It is!" he said greedily as he ran into the chamber.

Inside was a storehouse of relics, we had reached the Reliquary. "Let's find the scepter and get out of here," I told him but my plea fell on deaf ears.

"At last!" Karl said looking at a remote the corner of the room, "it's mine, the scepter!" he said picking up a purple staff with a clock on it. "The power to control time is…," he began to say as the doors burst open and we were surrounded by Nazis.

"Unsere," an officer said as he walked forward, "hand over the scepter," he said as Karl growled at them.

"Never, it's mi ne and now Himmler and all you fools will bow to me, the future Pope Karl I supreme monarch of Europe," he said as laughing as the Nazis took out their guns and aimed it at us.

"_Warum nicht Sie eher wie Ihre Frau sein können_," another officer said as Lydia stepped forward and sighed. "Such a good little helper," the guard said patronizingly.

"Lydia how could you," Showenhower asked as she looked sypmathically at her husband, "You'll pay for this Lydia," the doctor threatened and looked at his time staff, "I'll change time to before we met," he said pressing a button causing the clock on the staff to spin wildly but what happened next shocked me.

Karl began to de age rapidly, "_Karl, mein liebes_!" she shouted as she ran to her husband but was stopped by the SS.

"What's happening," Showenhower asked frightened as he looked at his hand before trying to locate something, "My medallion, it's gone," the now teenage Karl said as he continued changing into a young boy. "Make it stop," he shouted as changed into an infant and finally back into a fetus before dying.

"Good Lord," I exclaimed seeing the man's empty clothes on the ground. Soon the SS came ove and picked them up.

I noticed Lydia mourning in the corner, I could see her removing the bandages from her arms, "_Mein Gott verzeihen mir_," she whispered as the Nazis turned to face her.

"What are you doing?" they asked as she walked up to them, it was then I saw that her body was covered with tattoos.

"Paying for my sins," she said as she closed her eyes and her skin started to bubble and her tattoos came to life. "Attack," she said as the artwork ripped off her body and swarmed around the Nazis causing to them flee before she collapsed.

"Mrs. Showenhower!" I said as I ran over to her, she was bleeding all over, "are you all right?" I ask her as she turns to me.

"In the world which will be renewed….and he will give life to the dead…and raise them to….," she said before she closed her eyes one last time. She was reciting the burial kidish, a Jewish prayer but she's a Christian. It was then that I noticed a lone tattoo on her abdomen a yellow cross- she was a crypto-Jew, a person of Jewish faith who pretended to be Christian to avoid persecution by the church but secretly still practiced the tenets of her faith.

"Amen," I whispered before I noticed a note in her glove that read:

_Dearest Karl and Lydia,_

_Anya is pregnant; if it is a boy we are naming him Frederic Isak after grandfather. We would like you to be the godparents._

_Hope all is well with you._

_Love_

_Edme Wilhelm Showenhower._

I decided that I would pay a visit to their family after this all over. I picked up her body so to take her outside to be buried when I heard a gun being loaded.

"Hands up!" a voice said as I looked up and saw the Nazis were back. Knowing I was outnumbered I stood up and complied with them.

**Zile Zazic (Present Day)**

"Are you sure about this father?" Annalise asked annoyed as I watched the psychologist set up for the session. This had better work; I am paying 45,000 dollars just for one hypnosis session.

"Trust me, Dr. von Nachten is one of the most renowned experts in the world," I tell her smiling as I walk out of the room so I can get back to business. "Stan," I shouted as my lackey came up to me.

"Yes, Mr. Z," he said as we walked back to my office.

"What have you found out about Vlad?" I asked him as I got out my key to open the door. I had sent him on a fact finding mission hoping that some tidbit about what happened found discovered.

"Not much sir, except he's going on vacation," he said handing me a slip of paper.

"One plane ticket to Westfield, New Jersey?"I asked curiously, "why is he going there?" I inquired as Stan shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know boss," he admitted as I sighed in frustration.

"Well, find out for me, it might be a clue, now go!" I said as I arrived at my office and watched him leave while looking at this bit of information trying to decipher this mystery.

**Danny (1935)**

"All right down!" the guards shouted as they pushed me to the ground, "_Helfen Sie mir, seine Kleider weg zu erhalten_," one of them shouted as they ripped off my clothes until I was in my underwear.

"_Nette Unterwäsche_," another guard laughed as I growled under my breath, I felt worse than when the Box Ghost dressed me in that stupid costume from _My Fair Lady. _I clenched my fist trying to summon my powers but that dart the Nazis shot at me did something to me.

I shivered in the cold damp air of the castle as I wrapped my arms around me for warmth. What I wouldn't do to see Amity park again, heck I'd settle for Plasmius.

"_Was dieses ganz ungefähr ist_?" a voice asked as man in a lab coat entered the room and looked at me, "Is this the boy the _Reichsführer_ wants _gemessen_?" he asks as the guards nod and hand him a piece of paper. "What is your name?" the man asks me as I remain silent.

" _Sprechen Sie oben_!" one the guards yell as he kicks me in the gut causing me to double over in pain," Now answer the doctor, _Was Ihr Name ist_?" he asks as I try to fight back tear of pain.

"Danny," I manage to squeak out.

"Now that wasn't too hard, _war es_?" the doctor says as he takes out a tape measure, "Hmmm, interesting," he says wrapping it around my skull and writing something down. He then measures my height; weight; nostril size etc. "He must have been abused," the doctor explains as I glare at him for saying that.

"Why do you say that?" one of the guards asks curiously.

"Look at the scars, the parents must have been jealous of the boy's….," he began to say as he notices my harness that I use to help to me hide my injuries. "Apparently Himmler was wrong you being one of us," he says as he takes out a gun and aims it at my legs.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"Speed we have to get out here, I can't be a slave to Xanu," Connor says to me as Sam walks up to him and pushes against him against the wall.

"I have had it with your Scientology nonsense, so either you shut up or you meet your maker," she snaps as Connor smiles at her terrified by her anger.

"Shutting up," he mutters as crawls away, "geez what's her problem?" he asks looking Sam glaring at him.

" _Ŝi estas Juda, kiel ĉiuj Judoj ŝi ne povas toler la fakto pro esti sklavigita de Egipta_," Wulf explains to him as Connor scratches her head.

"He said that Sam is Jewish and can't stand the notion of being a slave to the Egyptians," Tucker translated as the massive ghost went over to a corner and bowed his head.

I walked over to Sam, "Connor didn't mean anything by it," I tell her as she sighs and turns to face me.

"I know it's just…," he began to say as two of the guards walked over to our cell.

"You two females, you are to serve in the royal wedding party," they said as the dragged Sam and Lucy away.

"You can't do this!" Lucy snapped fighting the grip but the guards threw her to the ground.

"Silence, now march," the solider said as the two were escorted off while I tried to think up a plan to this dilemma.


	25. Commandment Number One

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Well at least I surprised you. Yes you were right and you'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens. **

**Chapter XXV: Commandment Number One**

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"What is taking that doctor so long?" I complained as I marched around my office I am anxious to find if my theory on the boy is correct. If it turns out that the boy is Nordic than I can use his blood in my other project- Operation _Unsterblichkeit_ to infuse into Hitler's bloodstream curing him of his ailments.

While I am thinking, there is a knock at my door. I tell the person to enter and watch as one of my _Totenkopfs_ come in carrying a very unexpected surprise. "_Mein Reichsführer, _our forces have succeed in capturing one of Showenhower conspirators," the guard tells me as I smile at his prize.

"I can take it from here, _Hauptman, entlassen_," I tell the black clad SS man as he salutes me and leaves me with my prize. "Gut Tag, I must say this honor to meet the famous Dr. Marcus Brody," I tell the professor as I offer him a seat.

"I'd prefer to stand," he says glaring at me, "Why have you brought me here and where is the boy," he asks me _as_ I laugh at his arrogance.

"The boy is _keine Ihres Interesses_ and as for why you're here you will soon find out," I tell him as I sit down.

"If you think for one second that I will help you with your sick experiments you're wrong Himmler," he seethed as I looked at him.

"Oh no, I don't need your help," I told him as I searched him for weapons, "_Es ist Hitler, der Ihre Hilfe benötigt_," I tell him as I call my guards back and tell them to prepare the doctor to be presented to Hitler.

**Danni (Present Day)**

A throbbing pain pulsed in my head as I opened my eyes. "What happened?" I asked as I sat up and heard a rattling noise. "Hey what is this," I shout seeing chains on my wrists and ankles trying to break free but they were too strong.

"I see that you are awake, I was afraid that my healers failed me," a voice said as a tall ghost covered in bandages and dressed in a white robe adorned with gold and jewels. "I see you are in the royal atrire," he said as I looked down and found I was in a white dress with a gold tiara on my head.

"When I get free you will be in so much trouble!" I shouted pulling on my bonds but I wasn't strong enough. "Just what do you want?" I ask him as he looks at me.

"Revenge," he said, "That accursed ghost boy, foiled my plans when I was freed from my coffin but now he will pay," the ghost told me. "When you were brought to me, I noticed that you bore a resemblance to him and decided to have my revenge on him by taking you as my slave," he said as I swallow.

"Just how does that punish Danny," I ask him as I close my eyes and try to use my ghost powers to get free but can't.

"According to ancient rites, if the younger sibling first, the gods will curse the older one for not fulfilling their duty," he said as I glared at him, "Fear not for I will be a caring husband," he said as he laughed walking out of the room.

"You won't get away with this," I snap while trying once again to free myself, "Darn!" I hiss trying to fight back tear.

**Indy (1935)**

We walked down the corridors of the castle hoping to find a sign of the kid but so far we have found nothing. Something told me that the boy was in danger and that Nazis had plans for him.

"Crowley did you find anything?" I ask the mystic looking back and seeing him take a knife to a Swastika. He was chanting something the only word I could make out was 'Hitler.' "What are you doing?" I ask as he turns to face me.

"I am exorcising this castle and cleansing it of the Nazi's dark energy so the souls trapped here can…," he began to say as he places his ear on the wall, "Aiwass speaks, beyond this hall lies the boy we must hurry," he said grabbing my hand racing down the hall.

"Just where are…," I say as until I hear someone coming, "stop, we have company," I tell him as we duck behind a corner and watch a couple of guards coming our way.

"Did you hear what to Showenhower?" one of them asked curiously as the others shook their heads. "They said that…._Wartezeit_…look at this," he says as he looks around and sees Crowley's vandalism.

"We have to run," I tell him as we start to sneak away but we are spotted and the guards began to shoot at us. "We don't have time for this," I snap as I look around and see a barrel.

"_Halt, Auslieferung_" one of them shout as I kick the barrel in their direction causing them to trip. "Don't let them get away!" the guard shouts as we make a break for it hoping to elude them.

**Sam (Presnent Day)**

"Do you see anything Sam?" Lucy asks me as I try to look through a crack in the wall hoping I can see something. Hotep-Ra has locked us in here until the wedding, but I don't plan to stick around that long.

"No," I said upset, "wait I hear something," I whispered as the sound of footsteps filled my ears, "Someone is coming," I tell Lucy as I step back.

The sound stops and the door opens revealing one of Hotep's guards, "I have come to look over the slave to see what her lot shall be," he tells us handing me a scroll.

"Blessed be Isis goddess of families that he may…," Lucy reads before I crumple it up and throw it to the ground.

"I am not going to read this garbage," I snap at him, "you tell Hotep-Ra that I am going make him suffer he doesn't let us go," I threaten him, how dare he makes me read this nonsense!

"You dare defile the gods…" he says before I grab him and throw him to the ground.

"Come on we have to rescue the others," I tell her as we race out of the room and back to the cells where our friends are being held prisoner.

**Marcus Brody (1935)**

"That should keep you secure," a guard says as he throws me in a cage and shackles me. "I think this will be the greatest gift _Der Führer_ will ever receive," he tells his comrade smiling.

"Just why am I being given to Hitler as a gift?" I ask him, it makes no sense, he has millions of archaeologists already working for him and his twisted goals unless….,"oh no," I gasp in horror

" _Es scheint, dass Sie bereits wissen_," the guard says seeing my expression.

"You don't know the power it has, Showenhower was killed by it," he says as he slaps me in the face.

"_Ruhe_!" the Nazi snaps, "Hitler is destined to wield the scepter, he will use it to achieve his mission of giving birth to a thousand year Reich," he tells me as I swallow hard. Hitler has gone beyond madness and I am starting to feel that Crowley was right and the Nazis are in league with some dark force driving them closer to destruction. I only hope that we can stop him before it's too late.

**Danny (1935)**

I closed my eyes waiting for the gun to go off. I knew it was going to be painful and chose not to see it but nothing came.

"If you close your eyes Fenton, you'll never learn anything," I hear a voice say as I open them and see Dr. Jones and Mr. Crowley standing in front of me. "Are you hurt," he asks me as I shake my head.

"What did they do you boy?" Crowley asks as he hands me my clothes to put back on.

"They were measuring me, they said something about me conforming to 'Aryan standards'," I tell him putting my pants on. "However they became convinced that I wasn't one of them as they say my harness," I tell him as he nods.

"And Choronzon spake to his servants- I will tell you how to find thy brothers in darkness amongst those who walk the earth," he says as I look at him. "Where did these scars come from, I hope they were not the result of torture at the demon's hand," he asks as I sigh, there was no hiding anymore.

"Dr. Jones, Mr. Crowley, I think it's time for me to…," I began to say as I hear gun click and see Nazis swarming in the room.

"_legen Sie Ihre Hände dar_," one them shouts as I put my hands up and am lead away along with my friends to some unknown fate.


	26. Darkness

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: where does Hotep-Ra rank on your scale of 'I hate villains' scale? Nazis are like roaches, where there's one, there are millions more. **

**Chapter XXVI: Darkness**

**Lucy (Present Day)**

"The coast is clear," I told Sam as we snuck down a hallway, "you know if we're going to do this we're going to need disguises," I informed her as she thought for a moment.

"Don't worry, I have an idea but first we need to get Danielle," she says as she took out a device smiling, "this should find her quickly," she said happily.

"Won't that thing pick up every specter in this pyramid," I tell her remembering what the device does as shakes her head.

"Tucker modified it to pick up only Danny and Danielle," she tells me as we continue walking until we hear some gaurds coming our way. "Come on this way," she says pulling me into a corner smilng.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"_Die Gefangenen sind sicher_," the guards told me as I walked into the room where they were kept. " The child is unharmed as per your orders although _es gibt einige Quetschungen von, als der Schutz ihn zwingen musste zu antworten_," they tell me as I frown.

I smile at my prizes, "Dr. Jones _und_ Brody, I must say this is an honor to meet you two," I tell the archaeologist smiling happily as they glare at me. "Gentlemen, why _die Feindseligkeit_?" I ask them in feigned confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me you Nazi slime, when we get out here you're going to wish you stayed at home," the professor taunts me as I ignore and turn to boy chained to the back wall.

"We meet again," I tell him tipping my hat to him, "I have to say it's a pity that you didn't take up my offer to join us, you're could have been a fine addition to the Reich, the pinnacle of the Aryan man," I tell him as he growls.

"Shut up you twisted sycophant, I'll make you regret you ever said those words," he said clenching his fist as I laughed at him.

"That serum that was injected into you was originally designed as a method suicide for my _Kinder des Todes_ but I am glad to see that it works as a suppressant for your abilities," I tell him as my guard walks to me.

"_Mein Reichsführer_, we should begin preperations," he says as I nod and walk away to prepare for tonight.

**Vlad (Present Day)**

"Westfield, New Jersey, why in the name of Perry Mason are you going there," the leader of my vultures asked me as I packed made sure I had everything place for my trip.

"That is none of your business!" I tell them as they glare at me. They need not know that I am going on to pick up something that will ensure that I am in the one control of my body.

"What should if that Zazic _yat_ comes looking for you?" one of the wingmen asks me as I raise an eyebrow.

"I doubt that will happen, did you get that address I told you to get," I ask them as he drops a piece of paper in my hand and look at it, "1313 Cemetery Lane," I said smiling as I left to make some final arrangements laughing at my soon to be victory.

**Aleister Crowley (1935)**

"What's going to happen to us?" Danny asks me as looks at us from where he was chained. I could sense something was plaguing his mind but what I could not tell.

"Even Aiwass does not my boy," I tell him as he sighs, "you mustn't let Himmler's darkness worry you, he is a son of Choronzon and slave to the forces of evil," I tell him as he smiles at me.

"What were you going to say before we were captured?" Brody asks him curiously as he thinks to himself for a minute.

"Do you guys believe in ghosts?" he asks us as Jones looks at him oddly. I figured such a reaction to one who is not in tuned with ethereal. Aiwass has told me of their existence before hand and have talk to many poor souls not able to move to the City of Pyramids to find peace.

"This is no time for ghost stories kid," Jones told him, "This may not be class but survival rule number three still applies," he scolds him as I hold up a hand.

"Go on boy what about wondering spirits?" I ask him as he tells us the most wondrous tale, he was one of the Spirit-Men of legend.

"Half-Ghost?" Brody asks with skepticism, "How is that possible?" he continues while I ponder this revelation.

Spirit-Men have been documented in Occult tomes dating as far back as ancient China but they are usually the result necromancy or some other dark magic and the resulting beings are uslally drones devoid of free will not someone like Danny.

"It's all true…," he begins to say as a guard opens the door forcing him to stop.

"What do you want?" Jones asks as the Totenkopf ignores and goes up to Danny with a large needle in his hand. Horus help the boy this darkest of hours.

**Clockwork (Present Day)**

"It seems for once Vlad Plasmius has actually done something useful," I say watching Plasmius prepare for his trip. His spell he put on the Zazic girl had repressed her memories ensuring that Zazic Girl remembers nothing which means that she can't torment Danielle for awhile.

While I was watching Vlad I felt a strange sensation come over me. It was a paralyzing wave of pain that sent me falling to the ground.

"Are you okay Clockwork?" a voice asked as I looked up and see the Observants staring at me.

"Since when do you show concern for me?" I ask them as dryly.

"Since you are integral to keeping things in order," they tell me as I chuckle at their answer.

"Thank you for your sympathy," I tell them as I get up, "Danny's in trouble, but until I get my staff back I cannot intervene," I tell them as they leave while I pray to the Eternal that the boy will be okay.


	27. Ladung

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: No, I'm not mad at you, getting mad is not my style. True, mummies are cool, except when they try to kill you. LOL.**

**Chapter XXVII:** _**Ladung**_

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"Here is the sample you wanted _Mein Reichsführer," _a guard said handing me a phial, "Are sure you about this, what if it goes wrong?" he asked me as I put a sample under the microscope to study it.

"_Nahmen Sie vom Herzen, wie ich bestellte_?" I ask him as I examined the effects of the sample on various bacteria.

"We followed the plans exactly to the letter," he said as I ignored consumed with the results of the tests, "Mein Reichsführer, we should get ready for _heute Abend_," the guard said as I turned to him.

"Yes, selbstverständlich," I told him, "just let me finish my experiment," I said as he looked at him.

"_wie Sie wünschen, _sir," he said saluting me before he walked out.

I went over to a cage and took out a sickly rat, "Don't worry, soon you shall be whole," I told it placing out on a table and hooking up to a monitor before injecting the fluid into it. "_bis jetzt keine Änderung_," I said disappointing until I heard a beeping sound.

Slowly the rodent began to show signs of getting better. It's breathing increased and pulse strengthen. I had done it, soon Hitler will be whole and ready to rule the world.

**Hotep-Ra (Present Day)**

"How do I look," I asked Ienpw as I adjusted my bandages, soon I will have a slave and Danny Phantom will be no more.

"You look stunning my lord," the jackal headed ghost said smiling, "shall I prepare the prisoners?" he asked as I thought for a second and smiled.

"Not yet, I want to see how my…," I began to say until I heard a sound like thunder, "Who dares!" I shout as I see someone walk towards me, "It can't be!" I gasp as fall to the ground.

A tall man walked in the room dressed in a white robe with a white miter on his head. His skin was forest green (not the electric green that ghosts have) with shining brown eyes and a curved black beard- it was Lord Osiris, god of death and resurrection.

"Rise," the deity thundered as I stood up averting my gaze so not to meet the god's burning eyes. "It has come to my attention that you have prisoners," he said as I nodded.

"I do, in fact one of them is my slave," I told him, "Have you come to consecrate my wedding," I asked him as he growled at me.

"I have come to order that you release them at once!" he said as I looked up wanting to protest but decided against it.

"What about my wedding, my revenge," I ask him as he blasted me with an energy bolt.

"You shall free them or face my wrath!" he threatened as I nodded and turned to Ienpw.

"You heard the god, go free them," I shouted as he left to do my bidding.

**Indy (1935)**

"He's alive," Crowley said examine the boy, "the masters of tortures they are, the injection was meant only to cause pain and suffering not kill," he said turning to me solemnly.

"Wha…," Danny moaned as he eyes fluttered open, "Dr. Jones? What happened?" he asked wincing as the pain struck him at last.

"Himmler's goons took a blood sample from you," I tell him as he looks confused, "from your heart," I tell him as he makes a face.

"I didn't know the Nazis cared," he said placing a hand over his heart. I felt bad for the kid though I still wasn't sure of this whole 'half ghost' business, but then again, I faced an evil Thugees who rip people's heart out while their awake, who knows maybe there is something to this story.

"This really wasn't how I imagined going out, being a gift to Adolf Hitler," Brody said as I rolled my eyes at the comment.

"Trust me, you're not going out in a blaze of glory," I tell him dryly as I try to think of a plan.

"Just what exactly are they going to do to us?" Danny asks half curious and half scared.

"Well, we'll probably be sent to Hitler's mountain fortress _Die Stange _where his allies are holding a party for his 46th birthday," Crowley explains as he notices Danny thinking to himself. "are you okay my friend," the mystic ask as Danny snaps back to reality.

"I have plan on how we can retrieve the scepter," he tells us as we try to get closer so we can hear his idea to retrieve it and stop Hitler from using it.

**Danni (Present Day)**

I fought and pulled the chains on my wrists and ankles trying to free myself before the 'wedding' but the bonds were too strong. I even tried my ghost powers but something was blocking them.

"Blast!" I cursed as I fell back on the cushion exhausted. I looked up at the ceiling, it was decorated with hieroglyphics. I had no idea what they meant but they were my only form of entertainment in this drab chamber.

The worst part is the memories this brings back for me. Vlad kept me in similar conditions and I was never allowed out, not even to go to the bathroom (he had a small toilet installed in my room). The first time I saw the sun was when he sent me after Danny for first time. It was a horrible experience and the thought of reliving is even worse.

Suddenly, my mind was snapped back to the present as I heard a noise, "Who's there!" I demanded to know as I jumped up trying to act brave. Soon two guards came in the room. "What now aren't I humiliated enough?" I ask fearing what they'll do to me now but they remain silent and remove the shackles. "You're freeing me?" I ask confused.

"Because we're getting out of here," one of them said sounding a lot like Sam as they removed their masks revealing Sam and Lucy. "Come on!" she says as we run out of the room and leave to find the others.

**Marcus Brody (1935)**

"here this should help you," Crowley said as he gave Danny a strange liquid, "How do you feel?" he asks the boy who clenches his fist causing it glow.

"My powers are back!" he said happily at least he's something to look forward to especially since pretty soon we would the possession of Hitler.

Hours had passed since the guard came and extracted Danny's blood and something told that we would be leaving soon. "You sure this plan will work, there'll be guard everywhere," I tell Danny worriedly. His plan is a fool's errand and he might get himself killed.

"Trust me the playing fields is level, besides, Adolf won't know what it him," he said as we heard a noise and a guard pulled back the tarp that hides us from view.

"_Es ist Zeit, zu gehen Jungen_," he said laughing as we felt the cage move and we left Wewelsburg Castle for Hitler's _Stange._

**Zile Zazic (Present Day)**

"Here are the reports from the doctor," Stan said handing a file that I read over.

"Hmm, according to this Vlad erased her memory about what happened," I said thinking for a moment. "Stan, I want you do some research on our 'friend' Vladimir," I told him as he nodded and left.

Once he was gone I went back to my computer trying to find out what was in New Jersey that Plasmius wanted so much. So far the town he was going to was a sleepy one except for the fact that a eccentric family lived there. Could Vlad have business with this family?


	28. Into the Desert

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: As I said getting mad is not my style. True, mummies are cool no matter what. You;ll just have to wait and see.**

**Chapter XXVIII: Into the Desert**

**Totenkopf Officer 1 (1935)**

"_Geben Sie mit dem acht_!" I shouted to my subordinates as they moved the crate out of the room, "Himmler will have our heads if we drop it," I tell them as they drag the cart out of the castle to the truck that would carry it to the perch for the party.

"Just what does he have in here," a lieutenant asks exhausted as they lift the crate on the bed and secure it before sitting on the ground.

"_Stehen Sie, faules gutes für nichts… auf_!" I shouted as he got up, "get the other items from the _Wölbung_," I told him as he got up and saluted me before leaving me getting them.

"_Feldherr_, do you believe the stories that the _Reichsführer _is performing some sort of black magic?" the captian asks me as our errand boy comes back with the parcels.

"What Himmler does is _keine unseres Geschäfts_, now give that to me," I said taking them from him before climbing in the driver's seat head towards Hitler's fortress.

**Amorpho (Present Day)**

"There's one born every minute," I said after making sure no one followed me and changed back into real form. Part one of my mission was done and all I had to do now is find Billy's friends. "Now, if I was a power hungry pharaoh would I would I keep slaves," I thought as I heard a noise and hid.

Two guards came walking down the hall carrying Billi, I was ready to blast them when I noticed something different about them, they were unarmed. "Sally is that you? I whisper as one of the guards remove the mask.

"Amorpho? What are you doing here?" the Goth asks curiously.

"Clocky sent me, he said it's time to plague Hotep-Ra," I tell her as she rolls her eyes.

"You know that's the oldest joke in the book," she said, "come on we have to get the others," she said as she heard a noise, "This way," she said pulling us into a corner, "we don't have much time,"

**Danny (1935)**

"Finally the serum's wearing off," I said as I felt my powers returning to me. "Just where is this _die Stange_ at?" I asked as I phased through the manacles and exercised my wrists.

"The Harz Mountains, Himmler picked it out for him," Dr. Jones said as I pulled back the curtain and saw we were on a truck. There was something about that location that seemed familiar but where.

"How perfect, the son Choronzon chose the sanctuary of darkness where those who serve the forces gather on Walpurgis Night," Crowley say as it hits me, Sam told me that witches and warlocks were said to gather in the Harz Mountains on Walpurgis Night.

"Are you sure about this plan Danny, I mean…," Brody says as the truck stops and I slip into the shackles again.

"_Was auch immer Sie sind, ist Planung unbrauchbar_," a guard says as he pulls the curtain open a bit while others push it off the truck.

"Trust me," I whispered to my friends as we fell with a thud and carried into the fortress.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"It's no use Tucker we're not strong enough to break these bars," I told him as I watched him try to pull the door off the hinges. "There has to be another way, maybe Wulf can phase us through or dig a hole out," I suggest looking at the ghost.

"_Mi jam estas ..intaj provis ke Hotep havas iuj raveco sur la ĉelo_," Wulf says turning to me as his ears perk up.

"What is it? Xanu, ghosts…Freddy Krueger?" Connor asks cowering as the large specter growls at him.

"_silentu, Mi estas prov determini kiuj(n) estas_!," Wulf snaps as his ears move and he sniffs the air, "_Amikoj_," he whispers as three gaurds come up to the cell with Danni behind them.

"Are you all right," one of them asks as they take off their masks revealing Lucy, Sam, and Amorpho.

"Are we glad to see you," Tucker says as Lucy takes out a set of keys and frees us.

"We haven't much time," she says as we run out the cell, "the exit to the pyramid is this way," she says as we follow her directions.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"_Ihr Hut, Mein Reichsführer_," a guard said handing me my hat as I got ready for the party. "The packages have been _geliefert_ as you ordered," he said as I smiled at myself in the mirror.

"Tonight begins a new era in history," I told him, "With the child's blood we shall consecrate the age of Hitler," I say proudly as I look over some final experiments.

"It seems like _Todessklave_ is finally a success," my guard says as I check the mouse I injected with the boy's plasma earlier. There was no decomposition and it seems like it's intellect hasn't decreased.

"Yes, _es scheint, so zu sein_," I said studying the results, "Come Adrian, _wir dürfen nicht spät sein_," I tell my guard as we leave the lab for the car that will take us _to die Stange_ for the party.

**Clockwork (Present Day)**

Danny's test is at hand, he will have the greatest challenge ever and he fails and gives into the temptation he would plunge the world into eternal darkness but for now I had the present to deal with.

I gazed into my mirror and saw Danny's friends escaping from Hotep-Ra's pyramid. Amorpho had done his part and all that had to be done was Wulf to lead them to my tower which I pray will go off without anymore interference.


	29. God of Evil

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens next.**

**Chapter XXIX: God of Evil**

**Aleister Crowley (1935)**

"Are you sure about this, Fenton?" Jones said as Danny slipped out of his bonds and walked toward us. The boy paid no heed to the doctor's unease and parted the curtain hiding us.

"Trust me," he said holding out hand, "Grab on we're going to get us out of here," he said as we followed his directions and a strange feeling washed over us separating us from our bodies if but for a moment.

"What was that?" Brody asked as we regained physical form and looked at our new surroundings. We were in a sanctuary of darkness. Here was a monument to Hitler's demonic ego, religious symbols perverted to us in the cult of Nazism hung on the walls.

"Intangibility," Danny said as he looked around, "You know I always heard the allegations that Hitler believed himself to be divine but I didn't think he took it to such an extreme degree," the boy said shuddering at the terrible site before him.

"We should get going," Brody says as we make for the door so we can set up for the plan.

**Hotep-Ra (Present Day)**

"Danielle, my dear," I said as I walked up to her chamber and knocked on the door. I was going tell to her that I was going to free her friends but not her (god or not, I will not be cheated out of my revenge). "She must be sleeping," I said as I gently opened the door, "By Isis!" I shouted in anger, "Ienpw!" I bellowed as my servant came up to me.

"You called my liege," he said kneeling to me.

"Yes, we were tricked that was our lord Osiris, we must get those slaves back!" I shouted, "Seal the pyramid, no will leave this monument," I tell him as he leaves to do my bidding.

**Adolf Hitler (1935)**

"Here are the reports from Himmler's projects, Mein Führer," my assistant told me handing some papers as we walked through the halls of my fortress. "As you can see _Todessklave_ is a success and we should have a capable force ready in _Monate_," he tells me as I look over the paperwork.

"So the reports of the _Fliegenkind_ are _zutreffend_?" I ask him curiosly as he nods, "What about _Betriebs-Unsterblichkeit_, I want it completed before the campaigns begin," I ask the aide impatiently. I cannot be ill when my forces march it would be too easy for my enemies to capture me if I wasn't at full health.

I can assure you, _Mein Führer_, that it will be ready by the time the _Wehrmacht _is ready to attack," he tells me optimistically. "Besides no one would dare…," he began to say until I silence him.

"_Ruhe_!" I whisper taking out my gun, "_hörten Sie das_?" I ask him looking around to see if I could see what caused that noise. "There it is _wieder_," I tell him as he looks around.

"It was probably rats, you know this place is swarming with them," he tells me as I put my gun away. "Come, sir, we have to prepare to receive the guests," he says as I look around one last time.

"_Ja, Ratten_," I repeat as I head to the main chamber to get ready.

**Danni (Present Day)**

"Come on we're almost to the exit," Amorpho said as we could see the opening to the outside, "Ha we made it!" he said laughing, "Cecil B. DeMille eat your…," he began to say before the exit was sealed shut.

"So you thought you could trick me," a voice said as we turned around and saw Hotep-Ra and his gaurds standing behind us. "You will pay for this sacraleige," he said as his gaurds bound the others.

"hang on gu…," I began to say until I felt something wrap around my ankle. I looked down and saw bandages wrap around my legs until I was bound tight. "Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to move but couldn't.

"I was going to let you be my prime consort, but since you defied you will be made a part of harem," he said looking down at me, "and your friends will be mummified alive," he whispered as I closed my in sadness but then something changed in me. My sadness became anger and a surge of power tingled through my body.

"No," I whispered as I felt the bandages getting warmer until the burned away freeing me. "You won't go anywhere!" I told him as I flew away until I arrive at a dark room. "Perfect," I said as I found a large decorated jar with a falcon's head on it, picked it up and flew back to my friends.

**Indy (1935)**

"That was close," Brody said as Fenton made us visible again. "That's as close to Hitler as I want to get," he says nervously.

"Well, you'll only have deal with the guards, I'm going to deal with Hitler," Danny tells us as we continue to walk down the halls of the castle. I would notice that every once in a while that he would stop and wince placing his hand on his chest.

"Are you sure you're up to that?" I ask him skeptically as he stops for a second, I could tell that he was still in some pain from having a needle plunged into his heart and a sample of his blood taken not to mention that fact that he had some chemical injected into him to suppress his powers.

"Yes," he said inhaling sharply, "I'm fine, now we need to find some uniforms to wear so we can sneak into the main hall," Danny explained as I heard someone speaking.

"_Ich denke, dass der Ton von dort kam_," a voice said as the sound of boot steps echoed through the halls.

"I think you got you wish Fenton and I sure hope you know what to do," I said as I saw some Nazis walking towards us.

"Great and Desiree isn't even here," he muttered to himself as two rings appeared around him and moved along his body transforming his suit into some kind of wetsuit that had a letter D on the chest. His hair was now white and his eyes green. "get behind me," he said pushing us behind him as the guards approached us.

**Sam (Present Day)**

"Your friend will be dealt with later," Hotep-Ra gloated as his minions carried us away to a hidden chamber and laid us on a slab. "Normally mummification is used to ensure eternal life but now we invoke it as the curse of Ammut," he says as a ghost beats a drum.

"You can't curse me, my mouth was sealed years ago, ago," Amorpho tells him as the mummy laughs evilly at him.

"A worse punishment awaits you ghost," he says turning to us, "priests bring the sealant," Hotep-Ra shouts as ghosts with jackal heads bring pots filled with a thick sticky liquid, "For you sacrilege you will be condemned to darkness. Your eyes, noise, mouth, and ears will be sealed tightly and you will be encased in bandages and buried in desert," he says as the priests stir the liquid, "You may begin," he says as they take up a cup and pour some of the liquid in it.

"Danny, if you can hear me I want to say that," I began to say as I see the goo slowy inch out until I heard something,

"Were you referring to me or your boyfriend," a voice says as I look up and see Danielle flying above us smiling.

"You made a mistake coming back, slave," Hotep growled as he went to capture her but pulled back as she produced a large decorative jar. "NO!" the mummy shouted drawing back.

"That's right, Ra, I have your precious canopic jar, the only one left after thousands of years of tomb robbery and the only thing keeping you alive," Danielle said smiling.

"Give that to me!" Hotep yelled trying to seize her but failed as she floated out of reach.

"First let us go and I'll give you this," she said as he glared at her.

"Nev…," he began to say as she pretended to lose her grip on it, "All right, all right, I'll let you go all free just give me that jar," he pleads as Danni looks at him skeptically.

"No tricks, this isn't going to be like when Moses went to Pharaoh and he agree only to change his mind and order the slaves back?" she asks as Hotep shakes his head.

"No of course not, you have my word as a servant of the gods that I will let you go," he says as Danni looks at him. The ghost sighs and turns to his guards, "let them go, do not follow them," he mutters.

The soldiers take out their swords, raise them, and cut our bonds before helping us up. Once we are free Danni hands the Jar to Ra who points to the way out so we can leave.

"Thank you Danni, we owe you, how can we thank you," Connor says as we walk out.

"You can do my math homework for the next three years," Danielle says smiling as Connor swallows hard.

"I think I liked the idea of being a mummy better," he tells Speed as we all laugh and start on our journey to CW's again.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"_wir sind hier, Mein Reichsführer_," my driver says as he gets out of the car to open the door revealing Hitler's _Stange_ before me.

"_Danke_," I tell him as he salutes me, "Leave me be for _eine Sekunde_," I tell him as he nods and backs away. Once he is gone I kneel on the ground and take a handful of soil, "_Ist hier Ihre Nahrung, entbindet dieser Boden, der mit altem mit alter arischer Magie erfüllt wird, zum Alter des Hakenkreuzes und lässt die Welt erzittern_," I whisper letting the soil fall out of my hand as I stand up looking at my gaurds. "Has my present arrived?" I ask them as they nod. "Good, _lassen Sie uns gehen_, Hitler is waiting for us," I say as I walk towards to the castle smiling.


	30. The Powers of Hell

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I hope my PM cleared things up for you. True, Danni I would do the same thing.**

**Chapter XXX: The Powers of Hell**

**Danny (1935)**

"_Feuer zwei_!" the Nazis shouted as the fired their weapons at us but I blocked them with a ghost shield, " _Halten Sie abzufeuern_, he has to tire out sooner or later," their leader said as they kept firing at us.

"You know we don't have all day Fenton," Dr. Jones complained as I kept the shield up. He was right we needed a plan to end this fight but how.

"That's it," I said to myself, "Dr. Jones you think you can disarm them?" I ask him as he nods and uses his whip to snatch the guns from out of the Nazis hands. "Now to put these fools out of commission," I said using my weather abilities to blow them right into a wall.

"Impressive," Jones said as he and the others took the Nazis' uniforms and put them over their clothes.

"Thanks," I said as I went to start walking but stopped as the pain seized me again.

"You're wounded," Crowley said concerned, "you need a healer before we continue," he said as I shook my head.

"No we keep going," I tell them clutching my heart, "getting the scepter supersedes my own needs," I say as Crowley smiles at me like my words pleased him.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"Now where do we go?" Connor asked as we exited the pyramid and fell onto the hot sands of the desert that surrounds the pyramid.

"Well, we should look for a sundial that points to noon to find the correct path," Danni says looking around but doesn't anything but sand.

"Remember what Professor Winn said about being lost try to find true north and you'll be okay," Lucy says as I take out my compass but it spins wildly. "The ghost energy must be messing up the compass.

"Wait a second Skeed, we have the Infi-Map," Amorpho says smiling as he turns to Wulf who nods in affirmation before taking out the map.

"Finally," Connor says as the ghost opens it, "so how does this work?" he asks confused.

"Like this," Sam says taking the map, "Take us to CW's!" she orders as a strange force begins to pull at us and we are sucked into the map.

Minutes later, we arrive at a large clock tower, "I know where are at, this is the Clock Master's tower," I said remembering when we were summoned here after the battle with Nocturne and Freddy Krueger.

"You are correct, Speed Racer, but we were never formally introduced," a voice said as a ghost came out of the shadows.

**Aleister Crowley (1935)**

"That was almost too easy," Brody said as we searched the castle for the main hall. Something told me that Hitler was onto us and we need to be wary of what the son of Choronzon had planned for us.

"Don't worry we can deal with any more of these Nazis that show up," Danny said smiling as he looked around. "I think someone is coming," he said as we hid behind a corner.

Sure enough, Heinrich Himmler and a cadre of his Totenkopfs came in the area. They seemed anxious at first but then kept walking until they right in front of us.

"_Mein Reichsführer, Was ist los_?" one of the guards asked Himmler as he adjusted his glasses, "Mein Reichsführer?" the Totenkopf asked as Himmler revealed a crystal hanging from his neck- the Crystal of St. Germain, an occult relic that can detect spirits, we were discovered.

"Every run make a run for it," I shouted as I took out my gun and begun shooting at the gaurds hoping to allow my friends a chance to escape. I looked back out at the Reichsführer and saw him reach into his pocket and took out a tuning fork and tapped it against the wall.

"AHHHH!" Danny screamed as an invisible sound brought him to his knees. He covered his ears in pain as tears of pain rolled down his cheeks while gasped for breath.

"_Sie mögen es_, I implanted an experimental device in _der Junge_ when the guard took his blood," Himmler explained as Jones went to aide Danny but the guard stopped them.

"_Auf Ihren Füßen_!" the solider in charge shouts as Indiana slowly backs away, "_Mein Reichsführer_ what should we do with them," he asks his leader.

"_Nehmen Sie sie Hitler, ich sind sicher, dass der Führer glücklich ist, sie zu sehen_," the son of darkness tells his forces as they chain us up and lead us away.

**Clockwork (Present Day)**

"Who are you?" the youngest of the Racer brothers asked as I floated out of my tower to greet them. I smiled at the look of surprise on his face at seeing me.

"I go by many names, but the name you may know me as is CW," I told him as I shifted into a child. "Come we have much to talk about," I tell them as I invite them inside my tower. "I hope Hotep-Ra did 

not give you too much trouble, I would have intervened but an emergency forbade from doing so," I told them as Amorpho laughed.

"Let say Hotep nearly lost his guts," the trickster said turning into him but held my hand to stop him, "Sorry Billi," the ghost says reverting back to normal.

"CW, I must ask you something," Speed says as I turn to him watching his awe as I become an adult before his eyes.

"I know follow me," I tell him as I lead them deeper into my clock tower.

**Adolf Hitler (1935)**

"_Mein Führer_, there is someone at the door," an aide tells me as I signal for him to open the door. "_Wer ist das_?" he shouted through the ornate wood door.

"_Reichsführer_ Heinrich Himmler of the _Schutzstaffel ; Ich habe ein Geschenk für den Führer_," he says as I nod to let him. The guard opens the door as Himmler walks in the door. "_Seig Heil_!" he shouts as he salutes me.

"_Seig Heil_!" I reply back as I stand up, "what do you have for me?" I ask as the SS leader stands aside and his Totenkopfs walk in dragging four people in chains.

"_Begrüssen Sie den Führer, Abschaum_!" Himmler said as they reluctantly raised their hands but the youngest one seemed hesitant.

"Welcome, allow me to introduce myself, _Ich bin Adolf Hitler, Führer des dritten deutschen Reiches und Gründer der faschistischen Zustände von Europa,_" I tell them smiling as they look uneasily at me.


	31. Struggle in the Darkness

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic**

**Smallvillegirl2: I hope my PM cleared things up for you. Amorpho is awesome.**

**DarkHorse111: Intense doesn't begin to describe this fic. No, I just like my stories to have angst. **

**Miriam1: I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Chapter XXXI: Struggle in the Darkness**

**Zile Zazic (Present Day)  
**

"Find anything good, boss?" Stan asked me as he came in the room as I read a microfiche from a few years back that talked about Vlad going on a trip to Egypt a few years back.

"Yes, it appears our friend was in Egypt on some religious retreat," I told him reading the information on the screen. "While the exact reasons for Masters' trip although rumors persist that the billionaire was performing some occult ritual," I said taking in the news.

"I thought Masters was an atheist?" Stan asked me as I tapped my finger on my chin, "Mr. Z?" he asked me as I thought about this event.

**Danny (1935)  
**

"_Befreien Sie den Jungen_," Hitler ordered as the _Totenkopfs_ removed the chains from my arms and legs while I stared at the sight before me. I thought I knew what evil was after all I faced it on an daily basis. I had seen power mad individuals like Vlad and Freakshow go to unnatural lengths to hold on to what little power they had. I've seen deranged psychopaths like Dan and Freddy Krueger who hurt people for the sheer fun of it but now I see they are drops in the bucket compared the evil in front of me.

Hell blazed in his green eyes with fury that surpassed any earthly fire, in him was no compassion or kindness just unreasonable hatred just being in his presence sent a chill down my spine.

"Now Danny don't do anything stupid," Dr. Jones said looking at me nervously as he knew what I was thinking. However, my emotions were too chaotic to listen to reason and it was taking every ounce of my willpower to stay still.

"You know Danny," Hitler said standing up, "Himmler has told me about you and your powers, life and especially your disgusting sympathy for the _ungeeigneter Abschaum der Erde_," he taunted, "Could it be you're tainted with _their_ blood," he said as I growled and lunged at him.

"You'll pay for sa…..ahhhhhhhh," I screamed as I was inches away from him when a severe electric shock travelled through my body sending me crashing to the ground. It was unlike any pain I had ever felt and for a brief moment my heart stopped had it continued it would have killed me.

"_Was ist los_?" Hitler said as he reached into his coat revealed a large arrowhead on the chain with a blood caked tip while the middle was free of any tarnish and the base rusted. "Allow me to show you this- the Lance of Longinus," he said laughing, "not only to ensure the world will fall before me but it protects me from all attacks _mystisch und magisch_ including your powers," he said as I brought myself to my knees.

"Danny you okay," Crowley said as he helped me up and I stared at my enemy.

"Yeah," I said catching my breath and reverted to Fenton again, "I don't need powers to stop you," I said as I went after him again but before I could land a punch he grabbed my fist in midair.

"_ist das so_?" he asked throwing me across the hall, "guards, _entledigen Sie sich dieses Schädlinge_," he said as he made his getaway.

"What are you planning to do?" Dr. Brody asked as I got up and ran after the dictator.

**Lucy (Present Day)  
**

"Where are you taking us?" Speed asked our host as we walked through the massive tower. It was truly an awesome sight. Everywhere there were clocks ticking away; gears churning; and pendulums swinging. The various rooms of it were decorated from various time periods.

"You shall see," he said as we walked up to an ornate door, "I think this will contain the answers you seek," he said turning to Speed who placed a cautious hand on the door. Slowly he turned the knob and pushed it open only to be assaulted by a blinding blue light.

"HOLY HUBBARD!" Connor said shielding his eyes, "Is that who I think it is?" he asked excited as the ghost nods silently. "It's Speed Racer, Snr," he said falling on his knees chanting 'I'm not worthy!'

"Connor would you not do that," Speed, Jr said as Connor backed away, "Thank you," he said before looking back at CW. "Why did you take him?" he asked as the ghost became an old man in front of our eyes.

"The answer you seek is in the sixth room," he said pointing to the hall as we all looked at each other puzzled.

**Indy (1935)  
**

"Blast it Fenton, I said don't do anything stupid," I cursed under my breath as watched the boy go after Hitler. Even with those powers I doubt he has the strength to take down the _Führer _but right now we had our own problems.

The SS were shooting at us like there was no tomorrow, "_Sterben amerikanischer Wurm_!" the Nazis cried out as Crowley and Brody shot back at them.

"Indiana if you have plan, I think now would be the time," Marcus said dodging a _Totenkopf's_ bullets, "Indy, please tell me you have a plan," he asks worriedly as I look around and saw a large shield with a Swastika on it.

"Hang on Brody," I say taking out my whip and pulling the shield to the ground for protection, "Crowley, follow the boy make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble," I tell the mystic as he goes after Danny. "Now to deal with Himmler," I said looking up and saw a loose stone, "Perfect," I said using my whip to bring it down.

"_Durchlauf_!" the SS shouted as they run out of the room.

"_Nicht hier kommen Sie Feiglinge zurück!_," Himmler shouted as his men left, "We'll meet again, _Auf Wiedersehen_!" he said as he slinked into the shadows.

**Sam (Present Day)  
**

While Speed, Connor, and Lucy were looking at Speed senior; I went back to the main viewing room. Something told me that Danny was in danger and needed me.

I went over to the mirror and tried to activate by thinking of Danny, "Come on Danny where are you?" I asked as I closed my eyes. At first I saw nothing but than a disturbing image entered my mind.

I saw a clock ticking; the time was a few minutes to midnight. Soon a bullet whizzed in the air and shattered the clock causing it to bleed. The hands began to form a cross that soon mutated into a Nazi Swastika.

"NO!" I gasped as I tried to open my eyes but dark curiosity compelled me to keep them shut.

A pair of green eyes soon appeared, the reminded me of a snake's mesmerizing me but behind them was fire. "_Mit diesem Relikt mit der Energie, Zeit und diesen Jungen zu steuern lasse ich die Nationen erzittern und die Welt der Verunreinigungen reinigen, damit das arische Rennen vorwärtskommt_!" a voice boomed as a hand held up Clockwork's staff and Danny appeared in chains.

"DANNY! NO!" I shouted in terror at the site, he wouldn't let that happen, he would fight. He wouldn't give in. "Danny!" I whispered as I began to swoon and collapse in darkness.

**Adolf Hitler (1935)  
**

I ran through the dark corridors of my castle making my get away, I would not be defeated so easily, Stalin had made that mistake and he paid dearly.

While I was running I came across a guard, "Mein _Führer, was ist los? Sind Sie Schmerzen_?" he asks panic stricken as I grab him by the collar.

"Seal the doors to the secret entrances; have soldiers at every exit, _verstehen Sie_?" I shouted as he trembled before nodding. "_Gut, Geh_!" I told him throwing him to the ground.

"At once, _Mein Führer_ ," he said as he saluted me and left while I continued running through the halls.

After awhile I slowed down to catch my breath, "I'd like to see that child find me now," I said laughing as I looked around in the darkness. "HA! You are weak I am strong!" I taunted him as if he was there until I heard a noise, "_Wer dort ist_?" I demanded to know getting out my gun, "Show yourself!" I shout as I see a green light.

"Be careful what you wish for Adolf, it might come true," the child's voice rang out as I saw a figure approach me.

"Stop! _Ich warne Sie_!" I threatened as I aimed my pistol and shot at the figure until it stopped. "_Dummkopf_! Did you really think you were a match for the most powerful man on the planet? The one chosen to wield the Holy Lance!" I told him as I continued to run away leaving him in the shadows.


	32. Blood and Water

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Shining Zephyr: That's what I was aiming for when I was writing Hitler's scenes. **

**Chapter XXXII: Blood and Water  
**

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"This room's amazing," Connor said as we entered the 'sixth room' and looked around in awe. It was decorated with items from the late 1960s mostly about my father's career. "Hey Speed check this out," he yelled as I walked over and saw a scrapbook lying on the table.

"That's my father," I said opening it and looking at a picture, "Speed Racer wins Indy 500 for second time," I read the caption beneath it. I continue flipping through the book until I come to another article with headline:

_Alva Royalton Murdered Longtime Partner Lead Suspect._

"Police suspect that Royalton's partner Zile Zazic, who is also believed to have murdered his wife shortly after giving birth to his daughter, as the culprit," I continued reading.

"Mr. Zazic killed Royalton?" Connor asked confused as he looked at the article, "Hey listen to this- It also suspected that Royalton was but one in what was supposed to a series murders including famous driver Speed Racer," he pointed out as my eye grew wide- CW took my father to save him and the secret of the Mach 6.

"He saved dad's life," I said dumfounded as I looked out and saw the ghost carry someone in his arms into another room. This is getting weirder by the minute.

**Aleister Crowley (1935)**

"DANNY! DANNY!" I shouted as I ran through the halls of _Die Stange _hoping the child is all right. "Danny, I implore in the name of Horus, Lord of this Aeon, to answer me!" I shouted but heard nothing until a voice was heard.

"_Ist hier, wo ich es hörte_," it said as the sound of marching echoed through the halls. I decided that it was best to remain hidden. Soon two _Totenkopfs _searched the hall. "It was right here I tell you," he tells his comrade as they look around.

"Are you sure, _Ich sehe nichts_," the other says as they continue walking away.

Once they are gone I continue my search, "what is this," I say as I see something on the floor and kneel down. It was blood but it was mixed with protoplasm of some kind, "Danny!" I gasped as put my finger in it. "Lord Horus, god of the skies and Lord of the new Aeon, hear thy prophet and ensue the boy's health let him not travel to the City of Pyramids now," I prayed as I got and continued my search.

**Clockwork (Present Day)**

"Perhaps it's best that you sleep," I told the unconscious girl as I laid her on a cot. Her mind was overloaded with the horrors that she saw (though that was only one road that events could take). Once I was sure she was sound asleep I went back to the main observing room.

The fact that Sam could see something meant was happening but without my staff I wasn't sure as to its exact nature. I tried to get a clearer picture by closing my eyes and placing my hand on the mirror. I could feel time flow from the class into my fingertips but all there was images. I focused on Danny but all I could perceive was the sound of gunshots and then I saw two symbols in front of me- a Swastika on the left and Danny's emblem on the right. "Please choose the correct road," I said to myself as I opened my eyes and went to meditate on what I had seen.

**Marcus Brody (1935)**

"That seems to be the last of them," I said as two more Nazis retreated leaving Indiana and me as the only two in the hall.

I surveyed the damage this little firefight had cost. Dead Nazis were strewn across the floor some were shot and other were crushed by the rock that Indy pulled down. I walked over to where Himmler was standing hoping to find the scepter but found nothing.

"Don't ever say that Brody," Indy said as he walked over to where I was, "Himmler probably but the scepter in a storage room," he said as we walked out the door and went looking for the scepter.

**Annalise (Present Day)**

"Wha…where am I?" I asked as I opened my eyes and saw father sitting beside the bed. "Father what happened?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"You're in your room," he said, "Honey, daddy needs you to answer a question- do you remember Vlad saying about going to Egypt," he asked me as I thought for a second.

"No, why do you care anyway, Plasmius is deranged," I told him frowning, "But if you must know, he would talk to himself sometimes pretending that there was another person there named 'Abraham Melon'," I told him as he scratched his chin.

"Abraham Melon," he repeated smiling, "Thank you dear, now get some rest," he said as I rolled my eyes and watched him leave.

"Sometimes I wish I was still at the boarding school in Stockholm," I moaned pulled the covers over me in embarrassment.

**Danny (1935)**

I was lucky to still be alive, one of those bullets had hit me in the middle of my sternum and I had not tried to block it with my hand I would be dead but right now. Even though I escaped death unbearable pain racked my frame and it was hard for me to breath.

I looked down at my legs and pulled up my pant leg revealing the harness, "I better go ghost," I said closing my eyes as the cold surge of energy aggravated my wounds not to mention the implant in my heart. I gripped a nearby flag nearly ripping it off as the transformation ended and I started searching the halls for the Führer.

I don't know how long I was searching until I heard him ranting to himself in German. He probably thought I was dead and had the upper hand. "Finally, I am free," he said as I floated into the room.

"That's what you think," I said as zoomed into the room and before I was in the spear's influence changed into human but the pain stopped my momentum and I tumbled to the ground.

"You're susposed to be dead, _Hören Sie mich? Tot!_" he yelled as he got out his gun but I kicked him in the shins before he could shoot sending him to the ground. "You'll _Lohn für das,_" he spat as he kicked me in the stomach. "_dummer Junge_, I am superior to you!" he said as he went to shoot be but I used my good leg to kick the gun out of his hand.

"Looks like this _dummer Junge _isn't so _dummer_," I said I managed to get up and gave him an uppercut. The dictator went flying until he hit a wall but instead of sliding down he remained suspended, the chain holding the spear had him stuck on a protruding stone.

"_Ich kann nicht atmen_!" he gasped as he fought to free him by squirming. He struggled for a couple minutes before the chain broke, "_Nein, meine Lanze_!" he screamed as the spear went flying and landed at my feet.

I bent over and picked up the ancient weapon. My hands trembled at the fact that in them I held the very weapon that pierced the side of Jesus of Nazareth. I stared at it for a minute before I saw Hitler trying to escape. I raced over to him and glared at him on the ground.

"Go ahead, kill me, I am a defenseless man without my spear," he said to me seeing the weapon in my hands. "The world is yours now," he said as I looked at the weapon. A strange feeling came over me like I was beyond all humankind. "Those Nazis out there will listen to you, you are the _Führer_ now, you have _mein Segen_," he said as I growled at him and placed the spearhead in my pocket.

I growled at him, "Don't you EVER call me that word!" I shouted as I felt power surge through me. It was intoxicating. Somehow I felt empowered like I was…divine…beyond everyone else. "_Auf Wiedersehen_, my dear Adolf!" I said as I transformed into Phantom, raised my fist, and charged up an ecto-blast aimed at this piece of scum's heart.


	33. Rite of Exorcism

**Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: You'll just have to continue reading to find out what happens next. I understand that you had things to do yesterday.**

**Chapter XXXIII: Rite of Exorcism**

**Lucy (Present Day)**

While Speed and Scientology Boy were busy looking at the scrap book, I decided to see what else was here in the clock tower and try to find more about who CW is.

This place was amazing; the hall way I was walking down seemed to go on forever. I continued walking until one room caught my eye. Its door was made of stone had no number on it.

"What could be in here," I said as I twisted the dull knob and opened the door revealing a black room. Inside was nothing just black walls that seemed to stretch on for eternity. I looked over at the walls and say this phrase carved on it:

_In Principio _

Below it was a carving of CW and the being known as the Clock Master standing above a pit. What could this mean that CW was one of the first beings to exist? Something was compelling to solve this mystery,

**Aleister Crowley (1935)**

"_Auf Wiedersehen, _my dear Adolf!" I heard Danny's voice echoed through the halls telling that I hadn't much time to act.

I race through the corridors as fast as I can but am stopped by Hitler's guards, "_Halt, britischer Abschaum_," they shouted aiming their guns at me, "Put your hands up!" they said as quietly reached into my pocket.

"Why of course, my fine German fellow," I said pulling out my gun and shooting them before continue running. "I am getting too old for this," I said as my asthma began to act up, but I have no time to take medicine as Danny needs my help.

Finally, I make it to where the boy is facing against Hitler, I can sense that there is something polluting the boy's mind.

"Yes_, töten Sie mich_," Hitler told the boy but before Danny could end the tyrant's life, I tackled him to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" the possessed child screamed as he writhed in my grips, "Hitler is mine!" he spat as I took out an amulet on my neck.

"Heed my words Danny, look upon the Hexagram, symbol of Thelema, look up it and be freed of this evil!" I chanted flashing the symbol, "Now answer what evil clouds the mind?" I asked him as he closed his eyes.

"The…Spear," he says trembling as I nod.

"Revert to your human form," I tell him showing him the symbol as he obeys while shifting his eyes to his pocket silently telling me that the spear is in there.

I take off my jacket and using it like a Catholic priest uses a humeral veil remove the spear from the pocket. I averted my gaze lest I too become corrupted by the spear and wrapped it up in the jacket.

Once freed from the Spear's dark control, the boy stopped fighting me and tears ran down his faced. "Mr. Crowley, what happened?" he said trembling as I comforted him.

"The Spear of Longinus was clouded your mind, now come let us find Jones and Brody," I told him as I watched Hitler slink away before carrying him back upstairs to the main part of the castle.

**Danni (Present Day)**

"Is Sam going to be all right?" I ask Clockwork as I look at the sleeping Goth on the cot. According to Clockwork, she had a terrifying vision and passed out from fear.

"She will be fine," the ghost of time says solemnly before he closes his eyes and shivers.

"Are you okay Clockwork," I ask him as he leaves like something bothered him. Once he's left I look back at Sam. I know what she's going through. I know what's it like to have visions, I have them every time I close my eyes.

I can feel my legs harden to stone and the exhaustion of trying to break free. It's a horrible experience to feel the heat of the lava start to burn your skin just thinking about now makes me tremble.

"That is in the past," I tell myself as I snap out of my nightmare and focus on Sam, "Don't worry Sam, everything will be fine," I tell her as I put a blanket around to keep her warm before going to see if Clockwork is okay.

**Marcus Brody (1935)**

"Indy, come quick, I think I found something," I shout as I walk up to large golden door with a Swastika relief on the center.

"What is it Brody?" Indiana asks as he comes around the corner and sees the door, "It's the treasury," he says looking at the relief, "According to the inscription to open it you have to know the significance of 1923 to Hitler," he says as we try to think of the solution

"Well 1923 was the Beer Hall Putsch," I tell him as he shakes his head.

"No that can't be it, it has to be something numerical like a anniversary or… Birthday," he says pushing me to one said and places his hands on the Swastika and turning it to the numbers- 4 left; 20 right; 18 left; and 89 right- and presses the symbol causing to the door to swing open revealing an expansive treasure room.

"You…," I began to say as I see a gun pointed at my head, "Uh…Indy…," I say see Himmler smiling at me.

"What is...," Indy starts to say until he sees the Reichsführer as well, "come out of your hole, Heinrich?" he asks the SS leader who chuckles at him.

"_Sehr lustig_, I'll write that on your tombstones," he says as Indy looks at me smiling telling me that he has a plan.

**Connor (Present Day)**

"You know Speed with this information, you could put Zazic behind bars," I tell Speed as he closes the book and shakes his head. "What's wrong Speed," I ask him noticing he's very somber.

"Now's not that time, I mean if we did use this to prosecute Zile, who knows what he could do in retaliation," he explains, "I won't risks my friends' lives, besides there will be a time for this but not now," he says looking around, "Where did everyone go?" he asks we continue looking at the various books in the room until one catches my attention.

"Hey look at this, its L. Ron Hubbard's lost lecture," I said taking it from the shelves smiling before sitting down and reading while Speed just sighs shaking his head.

**Adolf Hitler (1935)**

"_Ihre Limousine wartet Sie_," my aid told me as I came out the secret exit. I knew that child wouldn't murder me. He was weak like all those whose blood tainted only a true Aryan would have the will and strength to kill me to ensure Germany's future, which was now unsure since the Spear of Longinus is no longer in my possession.

"_Danke_," I said as he saluted me and opened the door to me, "What is the status of Operation _Unsterblichkeit_," I ask him curiously as I buckle up.

"I am not sure, _Mein Führer_ but I think Himmler has a sample of the boy's blood," he tells me as I smile at that news.

"Then take me to Wewelsburg _sofort _it is the only way that I can ensure _mein Überleben_!" I told the driver as he started the car and we took off for the castle to ensure that like my Reich I will last for thousands of years to come.


	34. Nuit's Embrace

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: Yes, Danny killing Hitler would have been neat. I am sorry to hear about your friend's friend. **

**Chapter XXXIV: Nuit's Embrace**

**Vlad (Present Day)  
**

"Hmmm," I thought as I looked at the screen reading about this man who acquired the book. "A self made millionaire who has a taste for the macabre," I read out loud as I printed out the information while looking up seeing my vultures returned.

"Here's that _informatsye_ you wanted on the guy, boss," the leader said handing me a piece of paper to read.

"Hmm, a vast collection of books that some say contain supernatural powers," I said smiling as they looked worried, "What's wrong?" I asked them impatiently.

"Well not to be a _kokhlefl_, but the last time you messed around with magic you ended up with Blackstone in your skull," a wingman said as I smiling at the humor of comparing a mage like Abramelin to a purveyor of parlor tricks. "Are you sure you want to be waving around magic wands again," he asks as I sigh.

"This is different, if I see any books that invoke ancient sorcerer's bent on possessing me I'll put it back," I tell them as they leave. If this turns out to be true there might be something in those tomes to give me an advantage over the boy.

"You know Vladimir you already have a…,"the mage began to say before I silenced him.

"I meant one that _doesn't _invade your mind," I told as I went back to my planning.

**Indy (1935)  
**

"I told you we would _Treffen wieder_," the Nazi leader said aiming his pistol at us, "_es gibt nirgendwo zu laufen_ and there are no tricks for you to pull," Himmler told us smiling.

"You don't want to do this Himmler," I told him with my hands in the air, "you honestly don't want a war now do you Heinrich," I ask him hoping to either reason with him or buy some time.

"_Ruhiger Dummkopf_!" he shouted, "you thought you could steal the scepter of time from me?" he asked as I tried to think up a plan. I shift my eyes towards Brody and look down to my pocket. "What are you doing?" the Reichsführer asked curiously.

"I had a knife in my pocket, I wanted him to remove it," I explained as two Totenkopfs walked towards me and I kick them in the gut, "learned that little trick when I was in the Belgian army," I told them as I took my whip and disposed of the rest.

"You will pay for that Jones," Himmler said as he went to shoot at me but his gun jammed, "_dummes Stück Abfall_!" he cursed as I grabbed him by the collar.

"_Tschüß_!" I told him sardonically as I hurled him out the window, "How are you coming along Marcus," I asked Brody as I watched him deal with the SS the best he could.

"You can barge in at any time, Indiana," he said as I shot the Nazis dead, "see that wasn't too hard," he tells me as I walk up to the scepter and medallions sitting on a table. "Be careful Indy, Showenhower lost his life to due it's…," he says before I stop him and place the items in my hands.

"Come on," I tell him running towards the window and jump out, "what are you waiting for Marcus?" I ask him as he seems nervous. "Just don't look down," I tell him as he climbs out the broken window.

"Easy for you to say," he retorts as he jumps off the ledge and lands on the ground before we leave to find Crowley and Danny.

**Sam (Present Day)  
**

"Get in!" a solider shouted as I watched soldiers shove thousands of men, women, in children into a chamber and shut the door. "It is done," he said pulling a lever and looking at looking at a corner of the room.

"Well done," a voice said, "soon the world will be mine again," it said as his thug pushed opened the door revealing the last group had been turned to skeletons.

"Thank you, sir," the solider said as he pushed me into the chamber and shut the door.

"Wait!" the voice said before his guard pulled the lever, "I want to see that girl," it said as he came towards the chamber and I gasped at who it is or was.

"Danny!" I shouted, "What happened to you?" I asked as I saw he had changed. His normally unruly black hair is slicked backed and parted to the right. His eyes normally sky blue or lime green are now olive green and shine with an unearthly fire and a small mustache rested below his nose. His T-Shirt and jeans were replaced with a military uniform with a red armband on his right sleeve.

"My dear girl, I am not your precious Danny I am merely using his body as a vehicle, his essence was destroyed a long time ago," he said as tears ran down my face in terror that the boy I loved was no more and his body being used by a monster. "Turn on the device," he said as the guard pulled a lever causing the chamber to be bathed in a green light.

I tried to scream but nothing came and I began to feel that I was burning up, "what's going on?" I asked myself as I as saw people burst into flames but before I was consumed everything went black.

It was then I started up in a cold sweat my body trembling madly, "Wh…," I began to say as Danielle raced over to me.

"It's okay," she said taking a cold cloth and wiping the sweat on my brow, "Clockwork said you'd have nightmares after what you saw," she explained as I looked around and saw that I was in the clock tower.

"what a nightmare," I whimpered terrified as Danni nodded in sympathy, "I don't think I'll ever sleep again," I tell her as she smiled. She knows what's it like to have such traumatic visions and by her being her I knew Clockwork knew what he was doing by placing her as my guardian.

"You will it just takes time," she said as I felt my heart trying to escape my chest but the calming sound of the ticking clocks seemed to calm it down a bit, "do you want to talk about, I found that helps me," she tells me as I look at her.

"Maybe later," I told her as she placed the cloth on my head and sat down beside me with a look of worry on her face, there was no doubt that she was Danny's clone through and through as he would give me the same look many a times.

**Aleister Crowley (1935)  
**

"Thank you, Mr. Crowley," Danny said turning to me tears still flowing down his face, "I can't believe I almost killed someone," he told me, the intensity in his voice sounded like it had happened before and he vowed not to let that happen again.

"It's okay, it wasn't you it was the Spear controlling you. Only one free of purest of faith can weild the spear but since all humans have the taint doubt they are corrupted by it. It's a form of spiritual safe guard," I tell him as he nods. I was about to go on but something caught my attention.

"_Ich dachte, dass ich etwas hörte_," a voice said as I hid in corner just as two _Totenkopfs_ came in our direction.

"There is nothing here," his comrade said as they looked around and went on their way.

I looked over and saw that Danny was asleep, "Rest well in our goddess' embrace," I said as I saw Jones and Brody nearby and walked to over to them so we could leave this place.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)  
**

"I think it came over here," I said as me and Connor approached a door and pushed the door open. So far we could see nothing but darkness but soon a voice came in the blackness.

"Do you mind Sam is trying to sleep and you know how cranky she can be when she wakes up prematurely," Danni's voice threaded as she walked up to us frowning.

"We heard a noise, is everything okay," Connor asked worriedly as Danni sighed irritated.

"She's has some mental trauma and I'm helping her through it, thankfully it's small enough that she can make a full recovery but now she needs rests, so leave before I Ectoblast your butts," she says as we back away and go back to the room with scrapbook so not to disturb Sam and avoid Danielle's wrath.


	35. Transfusionen

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed my fic.**

**Smallvillegirl2: I think one more after this chapter. Is something wrong with your keyboard that you can't use certain symbols?**

**Chapter XXXV: **_**Transfusionen**_

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

" _Verfluchen Sie diesen unglücklichen Amerikaner_!" I hissed as I picked myself off the ground, brushed the dirt, glass, and other grime from my uniform, and looked up at that window. I was lucky that I survived the fall aside from some bruises and cuts on body but if Dr. Jones thinks I am stopped he is _ernst verwechselt_.

When I got back to the car, my driver was waiting for me, "excuse me, _Mein Reichsführer, _this arrived for you," he said handing me telegraph, "It's from the _Führer,_" he said as I read it:

_HH, _

_Die Lanze ist zu uns, wir muss Betriebs-Unsterblichkeit sofort anfangen verloren. Ich werde Sie bei Wewelsbug warten._

_- AH._

I opened the door and turned to the driver, "take me to Wewelsburg," I tell him as I get in and we take off for my castle to begin the operation.

**Speed Racer (Present Day)**

"You know Connor you won't be able to take that home with you," I told my friend as he took notes on his idol's lost lecture.

"You don't know that Speed," he replied as I sighed and got up walked around the massive tower. I had never seen a place like this before and this coming from someone who races on a virtual track.

While I was walking I checked in on Sam who was sleeping soundly, Danielle was kneeling by her cot with her hand on Sam's forehead it looked like she was healing her but I decided it best not to intrude again.

Finally after searching endless hallways I found the door I was looking for. I slowly reached for the knob turning it until I blue light hit me in the eyes. Shielding them from the intensity I walked into the room. I looked up at the chamber in front of me.

I thought back to that day after the accident that I found myself in this tower and discovered my father's body. I had so many questions about who took and why not knowing the truth behind but still one thing 

remained, "Who is CW?" I asked myself as I felt I chill down my spine and turned around discovering the being in question in front of me.

"My real name is Clockwork, I am master of time," he said as he became a child, "I was charged with keeping your father and his secret safe. That is why I brought him here keeping him outside of time where men like Zile Zazic could never find him," he explained as I took in what he said.

"Zile was going to kill him," I repeated remembering what I read as 'Clockwork' nodded changing into an old man.

"You were also in danger and so I had to separate you from your family," he said as I stepped back in shock at his words.

**Marcus Brody (1935)**

"What happened to Fenton?" Indiana asked as we found Aleister Crowley carrying an unconscious Danny is his arms. The boy's costume was riddled with holes and blood seeped into the white parts of it. His left hand was limp with a hole through it.

"Hitler, the son of Choronzon escaped," the mystic said as he handed the boy to Indy who took him, "thank you," Crowley said taking a case out his pocket that contained a needle and phial. He took the syringe and dipped in the container before sticking into his arm. "Blessed relief," he said panting.

"Come on, the car's not far from here," Indy said as we walked over to the car and left, "That Thelemic lodge is not far from here,"" he said starting it and taking off with our treasure now safe from the Nazis.

**Danni (Present Day)**

"I now know what this 'gift' is for," I said as calmed Sam down some more before resting myself. This new power takes a lot out of me but if it helps her it's worth it.

I sat down next to her and sighed blowing a strand of hair out of my face before looking at my friend. Her nightmares were terrifying but I couldn't figure out what they meant- what could Danny have in common with Nazis and especially Adolf Hitler and why would he use his powers to kill people.

"Maybe, Clockwork knows," I said closing my eyes and duplicated myself before walking out of the room and looked for the Ghost of Time. I searched for what seemed hours but couldn't find him until I saw him walking down the hall with Speed Racer.

I tried to catch up to him but he was too fast and disappeared leaving me in the dust so to speak.

"_Clockwork diris tio vi estas rest tie ĉi por Sam ĝis li sentas ŝin estas sufiĉe bone lasi_," a familiar voice said as I turned around and saw Wulf staring at me, "_li estas ir al sendi la aliajn hejmon aktuale, sekve ilin ne vol sin trud kio la tempo mastro dev far_," the ghost tells me as I take in his information (I took Esperanto as an elective class. I thought it would be fun as well as helpful).

Something told me this had to do with Danny's absence but didn't want to press it, "_dankon_," I told him as I went back to Sam but as I left I could hear Wulf whisper to himself not in Esperanto but there was something about it that was seemed solemn and almost prayer like about it but other than that I had no idea what it meant.

**Adolf Hitler (1935)  
**

"Are you sure about this?" Himmler asked as he places a tube in my arm, "I really think I _should prüfen Sie das heraus auf jemand anderes_ before I administer it to you," the_ Reichsführer_ said as I glared at him.

"Stop wasting my time, it must be done or else all is lost," I snapped at him as setup the device to inject the chemical into my body, "Dr. Morell are you recording this," I asked my personal physician who was watching the SS leader adjust the dials on the machine.

"_Ja, Mein Führer_, I've added this to your _private medizinische Akte_," he said as he turned to Himmler, "Just what is in this _'Chemikalie'_ you plan to inject into my patient," Morell asks the SS leader who ignores him.

"_Sind Sie bereit_?" Himmler asks me as I nod watching me push a button, "Operation _Unsterblichkeit _begin," he said as I saw a green liquid flow into my veins. A cold feeling rushed through my body I had never felt like this before. "How do you feel?" he asked me as I smiled coldly.

"_Unbesiegbar_!" I whispered to him before pulling the tube out of me, "Come we have plans," I told him as I walked out to go prepare for the next phase of my plan.

**Connor (Present Day)  
**

"Do we have to go, I haven't finished taking notes on Hubbard's lost lecture," I complained to Amorpho as we walked into the main viewing room where Speed, Wulf, Lucy, and Tucker were waiting for us. It was shame this had to end; I would so be the envy of everyone at the next Scientology meeting if I showed them these notes.

"Sorry Corner, Clocky told us to amscray," the ghost said as he turned to Wulf, "is everything ready?" he asked the massive ghost who nodded. "Did you give Swifty the note?" he continues as the lycanthropic specter sighed.

"_kompreneble Mi faris_," Wulf replied pointed to Speed's hand that held an envelope, "_unu plia afero_," the ghost said taking my notebook and ripping it to shreds.

"Now remember to give that note to your headmaster," Amorpho told Speed who nodded while Wulf opened a portal.

"See you," Amorpho said as we walked through the gateway that lead back to earth leaving behind CW and the lost lecture.


	36. Spring Ahead

**Author's Notes: Once again we come to the end for another fic but there will be news ones just around the corner. **

**Smallvillegirl2: The Hellboy Crossover is bit off I have a surprise fic coming up and then my Batman crossover, but I think you'll like them. I'm not saying anything about what happens to Hitler. Danni is 15 I think in this story. I'm glad your computer's fixed. **

**Chapter XXXVI: Spring Ahead**

**Indy (1935)**

"For the last time, Brody, no," I told Marcus as we arrived back at the Thelemic Brotherhood of Free Germany. This argument has been going on since we left Hitler's castle and it's always the same.

"Why can't we put the scepter and medallions in a museum?" he asks me as I take Danny into a secluded room and lay him on a couch. I drown out Brody's pleas and rants about it being a 'treasure and focus on treating the boy's wounds.

"Indy, this is archaeology treasure that…," he complained as I took a pair of scissors and cut off Danny's shirt revealing his wound. "The boy's been through a lot," my colleague noticing the scars he had on him.

"I'll say," I tell him as I clean up the dried blood, "What the…," I said noticing the blood had a tinge of green to it, could he have been poisoned by Himmler or even Hitler. I checked him for the symptoms of sepsis but found nothing.

"Must be a half ghost thing," Brody commented as I sighed and went back to treating the boy.

**Lucy (Present Day)**

"Come on, we have to give this Headmaster Spritle," Speed said as we found ourselves back at the academy.

My mind was still reeling about what I saw in that room with the Latin saying on the wall. Who was that other man with CW and why wasn't he with him now, did he die or had a falling out with CW, but I will never know.

"I still wish I could have kept that Lecture," Connor said as we started to head for the headmaster's office but stopped as we saw Annalise walking down the hall.

"Wait," Speed whispered as he watched where she was going, "something tells me that Zile must be up to something," he says watching her leave as we continue our walk.

**Heinrich Himmler (1935)**

"Yes you heard me, the _Führer _wants the funds sent to _Tierra del Fuego_ in _Südamerika_," I told the Totenkopf who I ordered to execute the _Führer's_ new plan. According to Hitler's orders all funds were to be taken to a fort called _Morgen Land_ for safe keeping in the event the Reich was to fall.

"_wie Sie wünschen_," the soldier says as he salutes me and leaves the room allowing me to work on a top secret operation code named _Abschließendes Schicksal _otherwise known as _Ragna Rok_.

I walked over to my desk and took an ancient book called the _Codex Tartari_ or Book of Hell. "Now let see the rite of the Nine Circles," I said looking at the incantations so I could see what was needed to perform this rite.

**Clockwork (Present Day and 1935)**

"Are you okay Clockwork?" Danielle asked as I entered the room to check on Samantha. I could tell she was tired from using her gift to help her friend but it was necessary to heal her mind after the shock of seeing a possibility of the future.

"Yes," I said smiling as she handed me the Infi-Map, "Thank you, Danielle," I told her as left the room and headed to my private study.

I entered the empty room and closed my eyes; I could sense my Staff's energies untainted by the dark energies that fueled the Nazis' thirst for power. Also there was another presence that I knew well- it was medallion lodged behind Danny's heart.

I smiled as I unfurled the Infi-Map and concentrated on the staff and Danny's medallion. The map began to pull me in and drive my essence through time and space until the map had obeyed its order.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a Thelemic Lodge. I shuddered for a second acclimating myself to Crowley's unique aura (the man had the brilliance of wondering prophet walking through the desert and the determination of a genius unhindered by the universe's rules).

I could hear Jones, Brody, and Crowley arguing about the staff, "it's decided then we'll let Danny take the staff back to his friend," the archaeologist told the mystic and the museum curator as they ate a meal.

I searched the lodge until I found Danny asleep alone in a distant room with the scepter and medallions nearby. "Perfect," I told myself taking the items before going over to sleeping Danny and scooping in my arms and went back to our own time.

**Spritle Racer (Present Day)**

"Thank you Professor Winn," I told my friend as she handed the grades for this sesmester when there was a knock on the door. "Just a second," I said putting the grades for away and open the door to reveal Speed, Lucy, Connor and Tucker.

"Sorry to bother you Headmaster, sir, but I was told to give you this," Speed said handing me a letter before leaving with his friends.

"What is it," Professor Winn asked as I took out the letter from the envelope and read it. "Spritle are you okay?" she asked me as I thought for a second meditating on what the letter said:

_Spritle Racer,_

_For years you have wondered about the disappearance of your brother. I have kept this secret from you for your own protection as those who would harm your brother would no doubt go after you. Now I feel the time is right to reveal what was hidden from you in 1968. I will start by saying that CW is but a mere pseudonym and have had many names given to me by many people but now I am known as Clockwork. _

_I have told your nephew the story of what happened to his father with instructions to tell you, he shall enlighten you on the details._

_-CW._

"It's nothing, would you excuse me for a minute," I told her as I left the room note in hand wondering just what this 'Clockwork' told Speed about his father.

**Aleister Crowley (1935)**

"Thank you for giving an old man, one last adventure," I told the two doctors as they got up to leave. I must admit I had never felt more alive in a long time and it was exhilarating.

"We couldn't have done this without your Mr. Crowley," Dr. Jones said as we walked into the room where Danny was resting only to be met with a shock.

"Do all Half-Ghosts disappear like that?" Brody asked as I shrugged my shoulders, "He took the staff and medallions with him," the curator said upset, "at least I have the Spear to show for it," he said as I shook my head.

"Aiwass has told me to be the custodian of the Holy Spear," I told him, "I will give you a faux spear to give to the _Schatzkammer _in Vienna," I tell him handing a replica causing him to frown.

"If you see Danny, Aleister, tell him Dr. Jones said thanks and will see him in class," the archaeologist said as I showed them to the door and watched them leave.

When I returned to the room, I discovered a small note on the cot, "What is this," I said taking it tear open the envelope:

_Drs. Jones, Brody, and Mr. Crowley  
_

_Thank you for aiding Danny, I have decided to take him home as he was acclimating well to being in Europe._

_-CW_.

I fell to my knees and cast my eyes upward, "Oh Lord Horus, thou most glorious god of the new aeon, thank you for sending your servant Danny to me. I shall cherish this day in my heart until thy City of the Pyramids," I prayed realizing that the boy was messenger for Horus himself, how else disappear so fast or be so powerful.

While I was praying, a brother came in the room, "I am sorry to interrupts thy prayers Frater Perdurabo but this came from your home in Scotland," he said as I got up and saw a package on his hand.

"Thank you, brother," I said taking and opening seeing the preliminary designs of the deck of Tarot cards I had commissioned Lady Harris to paint. "Send a not to Boleskine House saying I return soon and will look over the drawings," I told him as he nodded and left leaving me to continue my prayers.

**Danny (Present Day)**

"What hit me?" I asked as slowly opened my eyes and found myself no longer in Germany but just where I was I had no idea. "I need an aspirin," I said massaging my temples as I looked around and saw clocks everywhere telling me that I was in the Ghost Zone.

"You nearly destroyed the Timeline Danny," a voice said as I turned around and saw Clockwork staring at me. I could tell that he was upset with something even though his voice gave no hint of emotion. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if Hitler would have died?" he asked transforming into an old man.

"World War II would have never happened?" I guessed as the time master scowled at me and showed me to the main observatory.

"Hitler is evil, yes, but he was also insane, his plans were doomed to failure from the minute they hatched his infernal mind," Clockwork said waving his staff revealing scenes from the dictator's life, "Had Hitler died, there would have been someone else to take his place, someone more clear minded and driven and his deeds would make the Holocaust pale in comparison," he said as I bowed my head causing him to smile. "I cannot blame you Danny, you had no idea what Hitler's death would do to history and you were under a dark influence.

"I have to ask Clockwork, what about all the changes the Nazis made what will happen to the timeline?" I ask him curious remembering the Nazis had altered history for the worse.

"They will repair themselves although a slight 'fingerprint' of your involvement in that will remain," he said opening a portal. "Go home and rest Danny, you will need it," he said as I walked through it portal and found myself back at the academy where Sam and Danni were waiting for me.

"Danny were you, I was worried sick," Sam said as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me, "I had the most terrifying vision," she said holding me tight as I stroked her hair.

"It was just a vision," I told her as I kissed her and let her go before collapsing on the bed, my mind from the journey I had just completed.

**The End.**


End file.
